Love Actually
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: AU/Future Fic. Inspirado en la película del mismo nombre.Sigue los lios amorosos de Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Tike y Brittana durante la época navideña en NY. La historia es mejor que el resumen,lo prometo :D
1. Love Actually Is All Around

**¡Holaaaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro fic ( y esto no significa que dejaré a los otros) que realmente estaba planeando publicarlo desde la Navidad pasada. Es un regalo para mis lectoras (y si llegan nuevas, bienvenidas! xD) por todo el apoyo que me han dado durante el año. Gracias a todos los reviews y mensajes que me llegan he decidido mostrar más y más lo que escribo, así que aquí está un regalo adelantado para estas fiestas :D Espero que les guste, está basado en una de mis películas favoritas con los personajes de glee, y a mi estilo, claro :P **

**He tomado algunos dialogos e historias de la película, algunas historias las he mezclado, y otras las he creado yo... :)**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y la película Love Actually no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos van a Ryan Murphy y Richard Curtis :)**

* * *

><p>La inconfundible voz de Bryan Ryan hizo salir a Rachel de su fantasía mientras miraba al baterista de la banda, Finn Hudson.<p>

Habían estado todo el verano, y gran parte del otoño de gira, y ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Rachel era la corista, él el baterista, y se veían casi todo el tiempo, así que había saltado la chispa, sin embargo, él no parecía darse cuenta. Solo la saludaba con una cálida sonrisa, y rara vez recurría a ella. A Rachel no le quedaba más que resignarse, y observarlo atentamente en los ensayos, ya que en los shows decidía ser totalmente profesional.

-¿Qué pasa, Bryan?-preguntó, algo distraída, mientras veía de reojo como Finn bebía de su café.

-Necesito discutir contigo una cosa-dijo él, ni siquiera mirándola.

-Dime… ¿en qué te puedo servir?

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte… ¿desde cuándo eres parte de esta gira?

-¿Perdón?

Bryan asintió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viajando conmigo y la banda?

Rachel lo pensó por un momento.

-Cinco meses, siete días, dos horas, supongo…

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas enamorada de Finn, mi baterista?

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta. No sabía que decir.

Soltó una risita nerviosa, y bajó la vista.

Después decidió mirar a los ojos a Bryan, y decirle la verdad.

-Cinco meses, siete días, y…una hora…

-Me lo imaginé.

-¿Crees que todos lo saben?-preguntó, abrumada.

-Sí-respondió él, con tranquilidad.

-¿Y crees que Finn lo sabe?-preguntó, aún más avergonzada.

-Sí.

-Oh, eso es…una muy mala noticia…

-Me parece que es hora de hacer algo al respecto…-dijo él.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Invítalo a tomar algo y menciona como de pasada que quieres tirártelo y hacerlo el padre de tus hijos.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¡Claro!-admitió- Y Finn también…

-Oh, Dios mío…

-Piénsalo, por el bien de todos nosotros. ¡Estamos terminando la gira y ya casi es fin de año!

Bryan le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a hacer una prueba de sonido. Rachel se quedó atónita, y no pudo moverse hasta que…

-¡Vamos, Rach, tenemos que ponernos en nuestros lugares!-le gritó Finn, desde la batería.

_Maldición,_ pensó ella, mientras tragaba saliva y se ponía en posición.

* * *

><p>-¡Estoy harto, amigo, harto!-exclamó Noah Puckerman mientras él y Sam Evans se tomaban unas cervezas en el mismo bar de siempre.- ¡No hay mujeres en Lima!<p>

-No hay mujeres que desean acostarse contigo-lo corrigió él-Pero de que hay mujeres, las hay.

-Lo he intentado haciéndome el seductor, el excluido que no tiene familia y se le acaba de morir su perro, el gracioso… ¡vamos, si una vez fingí tener acento británico!

Sam soltó una carcajada.

-No es gracioso-repuso Puckerman- Este lugar simplemente no es para mí. Tal vez si estuviera en Los Angeles, o en Nueva York… ¡Nueva York! ¡Ahí sí hay mujeres! Y con suerte, mujeres a las cuales les guste mi lindo mohawk.

-Tu mohawk no es nada lindo…

-¡Si lo es!-exclamó-¡Me voy a ir a Nueva York!

-Noah, eres un verdadero idiota-le recordó Sam-Acéptalo.

Puckerman negó con la cabeza.

-Soy Puckerman, el dios del sexo. Solo que…en la ciudad equivocada.

* * *

><p>-Dime que no tienes más sorpresas…-pidió Artie Abrams a su mejor amigo, Mike Chang, mientras se preparaba para llegar al altar.<p>

-No tengo más sorpresas…

-Las prostitutas fueron un error, amigo…

-Lo sé, hubiera sido mejor si fueran mujeres…

Artie respiró profundo, y Mike le dio un abrazo.

-Buena suerte, amigo…

Y justo en ese momento, llegó…

Tina, la prometida de Artie, su futura esposa, y… ¿el amor imposible de Mike?

La novia desfiló por el altar con una gran sonrisa mirando a su futuro esposo, y Mike no pudo evitar sentirse destrozado por dentro.

Estaba enamorado de ella. La amaba más que su trabajo, o las cervezas, o los videojuegos, o su propia amistad con Artie…pero no era para él.

Finalmente, Tina llegó con Artie, y el reverendo comenzó la ceremonia.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es lo que miras, idiota?-le preguntó Santana a un cliente que se encontraba sentado detrás de ella, mientras limpiaba una mesa a un lado.<p>

El cliente se sobresaltó.

-¡López, a hacer tu trabajo!-le gritó el administrador.

-Imbécil- murmuró.

Decir que Santana López estaba malhumorada era poco.

Trabajar en Nueva York la estaba matando, aunque en un principio pensó que le agradaría.

Extrañaba vivir en un pueblo pequeño en donde la respetaban- más que nada porque temían meterse con ella- y en donde podía estar con…Brittany. Sí, Brittany, su novia.

Había tenido que renunciar a ella para tener un mejor trabajo, un mejor futuro, y al final, terminó trabajando de mesera en un café del Lower East Side.

Por si fuera poco, faltaban pocas semanas para Navidad, y el presentimiento de que pasaría las fiestas sola cada vez era más evidente.

Durante su tiempo libre, revisó su móvil para ver si Brittany le había mandado algún mensaje. Nada.

Era oficial. Aquella sería la peor Navidad de su vida.

* * *

><p>-Kurt, querido, tengo noticias…<p>

-Esto no me suena bien, Sharon…

-Toma asiento, por favor- le pidió su jefa.

Kurt lo hizo con suspicacia.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Como sabes, quedan muy pocas semanas para Navidad, y tendremos que sacar una edición especial de la moda de invierno. Para eso se necesitarán escoger muchas prendas, y seamos sinceros, tú solo no vas a poder. Es por eso que he asignado a alguien más para hacerlo.

Kurt se quedó petrificado. Había trabajado en aquella revista de modas desde hace años. Sharon y él eran inseparables. Él era su empleado favorito… ¿porqué quería despedirlo?

-¿Me…estás pidiendo que me vaya?

Sharon soltó una risita.

-Oh, no, cariño, lo que sucede es que…contraté a alguien más para que compartas tu puesto con él.

Kurt la miró con total indignación.

-¡Sharon, pero si yo soy el único que se encarga de la ropa!-exclamó-¿Acaso no te gustan mis combinaciones?

-¡Claro, las adoro! Y no deberías de ver esto así, te estoy haciendo un favor para que te relajes un poco…

-Así que tú también crees que estoy estresado…

-Se te nota demasiado- admitió Sharon- Por fortuna, he encontrado al asistente indicado. Estoy segura de que tú y él se entenderán muy bien.

Kurt dio un largo suspiro, resignado.

Sharon tomó su línea para localizar a su secretaria.

-Mandy, por favor, pasa al nuevo empleado. Gracias.

Y unos segundos después, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Sharon.

Un atractivo joven de cabello oscuro y ondulado, con ojos de color entró a la oficina.

Sharon sonrió satisfecha.

-Kurt, te presento a Blaine Anderson, tu nuevo compañero.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba impaciente. Su vuelo se había retrasado tres horas, y temía que todos sus planes se arruinaran.<p>

Por primera vez, había decidido abandonar su trabajo antes de tiempo, y todo para complacer a su novio, Tyler, antes de las fiestas navideñas.

Tyler vivía en Nueva York, y era abogado en una firma muy famosa. Quinn también era abogada, y muchos se preguntarían como es que su novio trabajaba en Nueva York mientras que ella se había quedado estancada en Lima, Ohio. Bueno, la verdad era que Quinn lo había decidido así pues, según ella, tenía que estar al cuidado de sus padres. Una excusa demasiado pobre, que además, la hacía miserable. Por eso mismo, había decidido sorprender a su novio y llegar a Nueva York de sorpresa para así pasar más tiempo juntos. Habían quedado de verse en Lima hasta Año Nuevo, pero Quinn ya no podía esperar, y unos días antes, hizo su único propósito de aquel año, el cual era, desde luego, romper sus propias reglas, y hacer algo…por amor. Aún así le parecía estúpido.

Finalmente, por el altavoz escuchó que estaban a punto de abordar, y se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando subió al avión, buscó torpemente su asiento, y lo encontró al lado de un chico con un mohawk.

Le pareció ridículo, pero tuvo que conformarse.

-Disculpe, estoy junto a usted…

Noah Puckerman la miró un poco atontado, y se quitó los auriculares para escucharla mejor.

-Oh, sí, claro, adelante…

Quinn puso su bolsa de mano en el estante de arriba, y Noah se puso de pie inmediatamente para ayudarla.

-Gracias…

-No hay de qué- respondió él- Estoy para servirte…

Quinn sonrió incómoda y se sentó. Puck hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Noah Puckerman- le ofreció la mano.

-Quinn Fabray- le dijo ella, sin responderle el saludo.

Puck se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventanilla.

-No es que tenga familia o amigos en Nueva York con quién pasar la Navidad, pero he decidido ir para tener algo de aventura…-comenzó él.

Quinn lo miró asustada.

Aquel extraño definitivamente no era nada tímido. Ella ni siquiera le había preguntado nada…

-No sé cuáles sean tus planes, pero, cuando lleguemos, podemos salir, si quieres…

-En realidad, voy a visitar a mi novio- le dijo, cortante, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oh- Puckerman estaba decepcionado- Bien por ti.

* * *

><p>Mike miraba con tristeza a la pareja de recién casados que bailaba mientras él sostenía su cámara de video. Aquel había sido el peor día de su vida. Ver casándose a su mejor amigo con la mujer de sus sueños. Y lo peor es que él siempre se había imaginado que en la boda de Artie él sería el padrino borracho que terminaría en la cama con la prima de la novia. En realidad, se sentía excluido, fuera de lugar, muriéndose en pleno ambiente de alegría.<p>

Milagrosamente, una de sus mejores amigas, Rachel Berry, tenía la noche libre y había decidido acompañarlo a la fiesta. Se acercó a él y lo miró preocupada.

-Mike, sabes que yo te quiero, y créeme, no te juzgaré, pero sé que Artie es tu mejor amigo, y te ves mal… ¿acaso lo amas?

Mike abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-¡No!

-¡Oh, lo siento!-se disculpó, Rachel, avergonzada-No es que creyera que eras gay, Mike, es solo que…

-Es ella…-la interrumpió él

Rachel lo miró comprensiva.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes-suspiró-Yo también estoy enamorada de alguien imposible.

-¿Es el baterista de Bryan Ryan con el que compartiste la gira?

-¿Quién más?-dijo Rachel, triste.-Es…atento, amable, talentoso, guapo, pero…no está interesado en mí.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Si lo estuviera, ya me hubiera pedido una cita.

Mike soltó una carcajada.

-Rachel, los hombres somos lentos- le dijo- A veces demasiado. Si no fuera así, tal vez yo no estaría aquí, sintiéndome como un idiota, y en lugar de llorar, estaría…al menos conforme por haber hecho algo.

-¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo ahora?-inquirió ella.

-Esto es diferente- respondió él- Yo…ya perdí mi oportunidad. Aquí es el momento en el que ya tendré que sufrirlo. Tú apenas comienzas, y al contrario, lo harás de la manera correcta. Mereces ser feliz, Rachel. ¡Es Navidad!

Rachel soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Mike.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con el DJ?-preguntó ella- Solo pone estúpidas canciones de amor, y además, de los años de mis padres.

-Ya lo sé- se quejó Mike- Todo trata del amor.

-Supongo que porque es una boda…

-Lo sé…

-Qué tristeza…

Y entonces, para desgracia de ambos…

_You don´t remember me  
>But I remember you<br>It was not so long ago  
>You broke my heart in two<em>

_Tears on my pillow_  
><em>Pain in my heart<em>  
><em>Caused by you…<em>

Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Crees que deberíamos darnos un tiro?-preguntó Mike.

-Me gustaría dejar que pasara Navidad- contestó Rachel- Después de eso, lo pensaré…

-Mierda…

-Por lo pronto… ¿podríamos ponernos borrachos?

-Buena idea…

* * *

><p>-No quiero ser grosero contigo, Blaine, pero yo ya tengo todo bajo control- le dijo Kurt, mientras ambos entraban a los armarios- He trabajado días enteros seleccionando los atuendos que se utilizarán en las próximas sesiones, así que…sinceramente no sé en pensaba Sharon cuando te contrató, yo puedo…<p>

-Me contrato porque soy un buen trabajador- lo interrumpió Blaine, sonriendo- Tú podrás ser el Karl Lagerfeld de aquí, pero yo no me quedo atrás, y estoy seguro de que con tu experiencia y la mía, le vamos a dar a Sharon un buen resultado.

Kurt alzó una ceja. Blaine no parecía nada intimidado con él, y eso, de cierta forma lo sacó de quicio ya que nunca había tratado con alguien como él, que, además…era atractivo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana para que me muestres tus selecciones?-preguntó Blaine- Así te podré dar mi punto de vista, y hacemos cambios, si se requieren…

-No será necesario…

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo discutiremos…

* * *

><p>Santana llegó a casa con la esperanza de tener mensajes en el contestador. No había ninguno.<p>

No tuvo más que resignarse y husmear un poco en su pequeña cocina antes de volver a su siguiente turno.

Se preguntó si Brittany ya la había olvidado.

Desde hace tiempo, la comunicación de ambas disminuía y en un momento llegó a pensar si aún tenían una relación.

Desafortunadamente, lo único que tenía era un cartón de leche. Bebió de ahí mismo, e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que estaba agria.

La leche apestaba. Y su vida también apestaba…

Lejos de Brittany todo era basura…

Sin embargo, las cosas iban a cambiar. Brittany tenía planeado algo muy especial…

* * *

><p>En el avión, Puckerman comenzó a tener la sensación de total aburrimiento.<p>

Las películas que daban no le llamaban la atención. La rubia que tenía a su lado decididamente le llamaba la atención, pero ella lo había ignorado, y él, francamente se había cansado de insistir, de cualquier manera, sabía que al llegar a Nueva York, las chicas no faltarían.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para intentar tomar una siesta, cuando sorpresivamente, la rubia se recargó en su hombro. Estaba dormida, desde luego, y Puckerman la contempló como un idiota.

Por un momento, acercó su rostro al de ella, pero después se detuvo. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Tiempo después, anunciaron que estaban por aterrizar en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, y Quinn despertó.

Se desconcertó al principio al verse abrazada de Noah Puckerman, quien la miró con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que dormiste bien…

-¿Qué demonios hago pegada a ti?-preguntó ella.

Noah soltó una carcajada, y destensó su brazo.

Unos minutos después, el avión aterrizó, y poco a poco, los pasajeros fueron bajando.

Mientras hacían fila para bajar, Puckerman miró a Quinn, y ella bajó la vista.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí termina todo…

Quinn soltó una risita.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fue un gusto compartir este viaje contigo- dijo él- Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver…

Quinn resopló.

-Sinceramente, no lo creo, pero debo admitir que…estuvo bien.

Quinn bajó del avión y Puckerman no dejó de mirarla hasta que se desapareció entre la multitud.

Esa chica le había provocado algo inexplicable, pero, lamentablemente, ya no la volvería a ver nunca más…

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a su casa, calentó una sopa de microondas, y se aventó al sofá.<p>

¿Por qué su vida era tan miserable? ¿Por qué no era capaz de flirtear con cualquier chico, tirárselo, y listo? ¿Por qué le tenía que ser tan fiel a Finn Hudson, que solo hablaba con ella por el simple hecho de ser amable?

La pobre dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar con su cena, cuando, inesperadamente, tocaron a su puerta.

Corrió a abrir, y ahí estaba él.

Finn Hudson.

Decir que le sorprendió verlo frente a ella era poco.

Rachel estaba desconcertada, y fascinada a la vez.

-¿Finn?

-Hola, Rachel- la saludó- Yo…solo quería entregarte esto…

Le dio un sobre de tamaño mediano con las iniciales de Bryan Ryan.

-Bryan, los chicos y yo nos reunimos hace un rato, y como yo venía por este rumbo, me pidió que te diera esto…

Rachel miró al sobre por un momento, y después le sonrió a Finn.

-Oh, muchas gracias-dijo-¿No gustas pasar?

Finn sonrió.

-No, gracias, solo vengo de pasada…

-Claro- Rachel estaba un poco decepcionada- Entonces…nos vemos luego…

Finn asintió.

-Hasta pronto…

Con su descaradamente bella sonrisa, miró a Rachel por última vez, se dio la vuelta, y siguió su camino.

Rachel no cerró la puerta hasta perderlo de vista, lo cual era algo triste ya que hacía un frio terrible afuera, pero realmente no le importó.

Finalmente, cerró con candado y volvió al sofá.

Antes de retomar su cena, abrió el sobre, sacó una tarjeta, y leyó lo que decía.

Era un agradecimiento de Bryan Ryan por haberlo acompañado durante su gira, y además, una invitación a una de sus fiestas de Navidad, las cuales eran famosas por su estrafalario anfitrión.

Rachel dio un largo suspiro, y volvió a tomar su sopa.

Aquella fiesta podría ser divertida.

Divertida dado que sus amigos estarían trabajando hasta el tope y ella no tendría nada más que hacer.

Siendo sincera, a ella no le interesaba mucho ese ambiente, pero con suerte, Finn estaría ahí, y esa era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Tal vez si se paraba debajo del muérdago, él iría a besarla.

Soltó una carcajada debido a su fantasía, y encendió su televisor para seguir con su cena.

Sería un milagro navideño si ella y Finn pasaran la etapa de la conversación formal…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ha sido solo para despejarme, y me he divertido escribiendolo, así que si les gustaría que continuara, por favor, dejen REVIEWS! Ya tengo una idea de como podrían seguir las historias, si lo han disfrutado hasta ahora, estaré feliz ;), y seguiré escribiendo) Con gusto seguiría publicando más capítulos semanalmente mientras se acerca la Navidad xD ¡Solo lo haré si me dejan su opinión, ya lo saben! :B<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. The Trouble With Love Is

**¡Holaaa! Yay, finalmente he terminado el segundo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por esos primeros reviews! Me alegra que quieran saber más de esta historia, por que aún tengo mucho para contar ;) Hay muchas sorpresas en este capítulo, y lo sé, es el segundo, pero lo he disfrutado mucho, y espero que ustedes también. ¡No se olviden de los reviews, por favor! ¡Se los voy a agradecer mucho!...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>Love can be a many splendored thing<em>_  
>Can't deny the joy it brings<br>A dozen roses, diamond rings  
>Dreams for sale and fairy tales<br>It'll make you hear a symphony  
>And you just want the world to see<br>But like a drug that makes you blind,  
>It'll fool ya every time…<em>

_The Trouble With Love Is...-Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>-¿Ha progresado el plan de noviazgo?-le preguntó Bryan Ryan a Rachel en una extraña llamada telefónica.<p>

-No-respondió ella, con tristeza- Él es demasiado bueno para mí.

-Eso es cierto-dijo él.

Rachel hizo un gesto de indignación.

-Bryan, ¿estás borracho?

-No-contestó-Estoy fumado, ¿quieres venir por algo de hierba?

-Mmm…no, gracias.

Rachel le colgó y volvió a trabajar en su árbol de Navidad, al cual ya le faltaban muy pocos adornos.

* * *

><p>Kendra, la modelo que aparecería en la nueva edición de <em>Vogue <em>dio un largo suspiro, y puso los ojos en blanco mientras Kurt y Blaine discutían acerca de qué abrigo le convenía llevar.

-¡He dicho que el Chanel!-exclamó Kurt-¡Y es mi última palabra!

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-¡Burberry!

-¡Chanel!

-¡Burberry!

-¡Sharon!-se sorprendió Kendra.

La editora, y por lo tanto, jefa de ambos, sonrió y se acercó al centro del armario, donde los chicos estaban teniendo un conflicto de estilos.

-Se olvidan que yo tomo la última decisión, caballeros…

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, y bajó la vista.

Kurt suspiró con frustración.

Sharon observó a Kendra mientras ésta le modelaba ambos abrigos.

-Me quedo con Burberry-dijo- Lo siento, Kurt, ya decidirás el siguiente atuendo.

El chico resopló.

-Claro, Sharon…

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde…-dijo ella, y salió.

Kendra se fue al vestidor para cambiarse nuevamente, y entonces,

Blaine miró a Kurt con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento, Kurt, es solo que pensé que este abrigo en particular era más sofisticado…

-¡Rechazaste a Chanel!-se indignó él.

-No es eso- repuso Blaine- Aunque debo admitir que no soy tan extravagante…

-¡Este espacio solo era mío!-gritó él- No sé qué es lo que hago exponiéndote mis ideas si solo las tratas como basura, pero te diré algo…yo no voy a renunciar a este puesto.

Blaine suspiró, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Nunca has trabajado en equipo?-le preguntó-Tus ideas son geniales, Kurt, nunca me había encontrado con alguien que tuviera tanta visión, pero…a veces se necesitan otras opiniones, ¿no lo crees?

Kurt lo examinó por un momento.

-¿Eres gay?

Blaine soltó una carcajada, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo soy… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que al menos tenemos algo en común…

* * *

><p>Mike se encontraba editando unos videos en la pequeña oficina de su departamento cuando su amigo Artie lo llamó por teléfono.<p>

-¿Qué sucede, amigo?

-Oh, solo quería pedirte un favor, en realidad, es algo que Tina quiere…

Mike tragó saliva al escuchar aquello.

-De acuerdo…

-Por cierto…sé amable- le aconsejó Artie.

-Siempre soy amable- se extrañó Mike.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, sé amigable…

-Yo…siempre soy amigable…

-Desde que te presenté a Tina has actuado extraño frente a ella, y…he llegado a suponer que no es de tu agrado- le confesó Artie- Pero…yo realmente la amo, amigo, la amo, y ahora es mi esposa, así que ya es momento de que mi mejor amigo se convierta también en el amigo de ella…

_Maldición_, pensó Mike.

-Lo haré, amigo, lo haré- aceptó-¿Qué es lo que necesita…?

* * *

><p>Tina tocó el timbre de Mike con un poco de impaciencia.<p>

El video de su boda había salido horrible, y como se dio cuenta de que el amigo de su esposo había filmado en casi toda la velada, no dudó en preguntarle si podía sacarle una copia. El problema es que Mike no quería hacerlo…

Finalmente, se dignó a abrirle, y su expresión, desde luego, cambió al mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Puedo entrar?-le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

Mike vaciló por un momento.

-Bueno, en realidad, estoy algo ocupado…

Tina no se inmutó, y entró como si conociera el departamento desde siempre.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que, como tú estuviste grabando en toda la boda, tal vez tendrías algo decente que mostrarme…

Mike suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé, ya me los has dicho, pero…en realidad…lo perdí. Bueno, no lo perdí por perderlo, yo…demonios, yo…grabé otras cosas sobre él sin darme cuenta, y ahora…

-Mike-Tina lo interrumpió-Sé que eres el mejor amigo de Artie, y…que nunca te he caído muy bien, nunca hemos sido amigos, pero…quisiera que eso cambiara…

En ese momento, lo único que él quería es que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Soy una buena persona-admitió ella-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos…

-Claro, seremos amigos- respondió él, algo turbado.-Eso no quiere decir que lo que grabé no se borró…

Tina se acercó a al televisor, donde, desafortunadamente, Mike había dejado en pausa el video, y soltó una risita.

-Creo que tengo buena memoria, y eso se parece mucho a la recepción de mi boda- observó, mientras Mike se maldecía.

-Ehh…claro, probablemente ese el video- dijo, sintiéndose un idiota.

Tina buscó el control remoto, y presionó el botón _play._

La boda comenzó…todos se pusieron en su sitio. Ahí estaba Artie, sonriente, ahí estaban todos los invitados, ansiosos, como si se tratara de una boda de la realeza. De hecho, muchas mujeres llevaban puestos esos sombreros raros que se solían ver en esos eventos, y entonces…la novia comenzó a caminar por el altar.

Tina se vio a sí misma radiante, sonriente…una y otra vez.

En todo el video, lo único que se mostraba era su rostro. Solo ella. Estudió todas sus expresiones, se sorprendió cuando dijo sus votos, y se desconcertó cuando finalmente besó a su esposo, y el video terminó…

Y entonces, Tina se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

Mike, que estaba detrás de ella, se sentía terriblemente abrumado.

-Es todo de mí…-dijo, volteando a ver a Mike.

-Sí, sí…es verdad…

-Pero…nunca me diriges la palabra, solo hablas con Artie…

Mike bajó la vista y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ojalá te sirva de algo, pero, por favor, no lo muestres demasiado, el montaje no es muy bueno-dijo, con un hilo de voz- Lo siento, tengo que salir…¿prefieres quedarte o…?

-No- lo interrumpió Tina, aún sorprendida- Yo…yo también me voy.

* * *

><p>-Odio mi horrible vida- le confesó Rachel a su amiga Mercedes Jones con profunda tristeza en un <em>Starbucks <em>del Upper East Side.

-Me estoy volviendo loca…

-Finn Hudson te está volviendo loca- la contradijo Mercedes.

Rachel dio un largo suspiro, y un sorbo a su café.

-Estoy…perdidamente enamorada de él, ¿sabes?

Mercedes le tomó la mano con compasión.

-Y ahora…tengo miedo de que nunca llegue a gustarle porque no soy perfecta…

-¿Desde cuándo te obsesiona tanto ser perfecta?-la interrumpió Mercedes, con extrañeza.

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó Rachel-Finn tiene algo que…cuando estoy con él, deberías de verme, no soy…la Rachel que conoces…

Rachel volvió a suspirar, exasperada.

-Cuando él está cerca…cuido mi postura, mi cabello, retoco mi maquillaje más de lo normal, trato de ser sensual, a veces me doy cuenta de que estoy posando… ¡es algo extenuante!

-¡Pues no lo hagas más!-la regañó Mercedes-¿Por qué no le muestras a esta Rachel? ¡Es maravillosa!

-¿Y si no le gusto?-se preocupó Rachel- El año está por terminar y ni siquiera he tenido una conversación decente con él porque al verlo lo único que sale de mi boca son estupideces. Por algo dicen que al comenzar el año se hace borrón y cuenta nueva, y él buscará la manera de que yo no me vuelva a cruzar en su camino…

-Rachel, eres demasiado dramática…e insegura- le dijo Mercedes, que se percató de algo en la entrada del café, y sonrió- Basta de esa cara larga…es demasiado pronto para rendirse…

Rachel frunció el entrecejo, y miró a la dirección en la que su amiga sonreía.

Finn había entrado al café, y estaba a unos metros de distancia de ambas. Rachel se hundió un poco en su asiento, y Mercedes soltó una risita.

-Oh, Dios…

Finn se detuvo a contemplar el menú, y poco a poco, se fue acercando a la mesa en la que se encontraban las chicas…

-Creo que deberíamos saludarlo…-dijo Mercedes.

-¡No, Mercedes, te lo prohíbo!-le susurró Rachel, abrumada- ¡Sí lo haces, te mato!

-¡FINN!

Finn volteó, algo desconcertado, y después sonrió al ver a Rachel, que se encontraba despotricando a su amiga mentalmente.

Sonrió antes de que él sospechara de su expresión, y pestañeó un par de veces.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, y sin dudarlo, se acercó.

-Hola, Rachel…

-Hola, Finn…

Mercedes le dio un codazo a su amiga para que la presentara.

-Oh, cierto, Finn, ella es Mercedes.

-Hola, un gusto-la saludó él.

-El gusto es mío- afirmó ella, alegremente, y poniéndose de pie- Bueno, chicos, no quiero ser grosera pero…me tengo que ir… ¡hasta pronto!

A espaldas de Finn, le guiñó un ojo a Rachel, y desapareció.

_La voy a acorralar, _decidió Rachel.

Finn la miró esperando a que dijera algo, y Rachel se sintió como una idiota.

-Oh, siéntate, por favor…

Finn lo hizo con suspicacia.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?-le preguntó.

-Yo…bien- vaciló Rachel- haciendo algunas compras navideñas, y todas esas cosas…

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Apenas me doy cuenta de que faltan pocas semanas para Navidad, y ni siquiera le he buscado nada a mi madre. Soy un hijo muy irresponsable-bromeó.

Rachel rió con él, y se dio cuenta de que además…tenía muy buen sentido del humor. Lo contempló admirada.

-Por cierto… ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Bryan Ryan?

-Yo…no lo sé…

-Será divertida- le aseguró él-No puedes faltar…

Rachel se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez…lo consideraré-dijo ella, finalmente.

Finn sonrió y le señaló el mostrador.

-Voy a pedir un café… ¿quieres algo?

_Solo una sesión de besos contigo en un buen rincón romántico de Manhattan,_ pensó Rachel.

-Oh, ya tengo el mío- le enseñó, algo avergonzada de sus pensamientos-Gracias…

-De acuerdo, ahora vuelvo…

Antes de ponerse de pie, Finn le guiñó un ojo, y así, completamente atontada, Rachel lo observó mientras él hacía su pedido.

Quería dar una imagen atractiva, pero realmente era innecesario. Finn no le estaba prestando atención. Sin embargo, un señor que se encontraba en la mesa contigua y que parecía estar a punto de marcharse, la miró y se acercó.

-Anímate, linda- le dijo- Es ahora o nunca.

-Creo que tiene razón- le contestó ella-Estoy comenzando a creerlo…

El hombre le sonrió, y le levantó el dedo pulgar en manera de aprobación.

Cuando Finn regresó, con su café en mano, Rachel apartó la vista y se enderezó.

Con algo de timidez, Finn volvió a sentarse, y tomó con cuidado de su café. Le sonrió a Rachel, y ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me parece que tienes un bigote de leche- le dijo ella, divertida.

-Oh… ¿podrías ayudarme?-pidió él, acercándose a ella.

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir fuertemente, y desgraciadamente, pudo sentir como la sangre se le había ido hasta las mejillas. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, pero conservó la calma, tomó una servilleta, y le limpió el bigote.

Un poco nerviosa, separó su mano del rostro de él.

Finn la estudió con curiosidad, y eso no la ayudó mucho, ya que apenas y podía hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar a su corazón.

-Mercedes parece una buena chica…-dijo él, nuevamente entablando conversación.

-Lo es- admitió Rachel- A veces se obsesiona mucho con el tema de los chicos, le gustan todos, pero…es genial.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. ¿Por qué había tenido que comentarle a Finn acerca de lo que ella y su amiga hablaban?

-Oh, ya veo- dijo él, riendo- ¿Y a usted que le gusta, señorita Berry?

Finn continuó observándola mientras tomaba de su café, y por primera vez en su vida…Rachel no sabía que decir.

Abrió la boca, pero…ninguna palabra salió. Su mente se quedó en blanco. No se le ocurrían buenas características para describir a su falso chico ideal, porque, obviamente, no iba a describirle al verdadero.

-No lo he pensado mucho- dijo, cerrando los ojos, y sabiendo que aquello había sido lo peor que podía haber sacado-Yo…no lo sé, en verdad… ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

Rachel se mordió el labio, y esta vez, se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- respondió él- ¿Qué quiero? No lo sé, nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso. Tal vez salir con muchas chicas, probar un poco de todo, y finalmente, si es que llego a encontrar al amor de mi vida, como muchos dicen, ser responsable y fiel…

Rachel se desilusionó un poco. Si eso es lo que él pensaba, era obvio que no sentía nada por ella.

-No te entiendo-dijo ella, tragando saliva.

En realidad, sí lo estaba entendiendo.

Finn suspiró.

-Voy a ser honesto contigo…-decidió-Yo…no soy un gran seguidor del compromiso. De hecho, me parece algo terrible. Sé que está mal, pero…no soy el tipo de chico que se siente cómodo atado a una relación, no es mi estilo. Y ahora…estoy viendo a alguien que también piensa de la misma manera que yo…

Rachel sintió como se le rompía el corazón a pedazos.

-Bueno, eres un adulto, cada quién toma sus propias decisiones, y si eres feliz, estás haciendo lo correcto- lo felicitó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Finn asintió.

-Rachel… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Yo, sí, sí, no te preocupes- mintió-Es solo que…recordé que mis padres querían que les mandara una receta para la cena navideña, y no lo he hecho…

-Oh, entonces…

-Lo siento-se disculpó Rachel, poniéndose de pie- Nos vemos luego, Finn…

-Claro-le aseguró- Y… ¿Rachel?

Rachel se dio la vuelta, y con tristeza, lo encaró.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, cierto?

La chica asintió, y retomó su camino.

Finn seguramente se había percatado de su cambio, y al salir del café, Rachel sintió que las lágrimas ya estaban resbalando por sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que aquella tarde invernal fuera aún más insoportable.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman estaba disfrutando de la elegante compañía femenina en un bar de Madison.<p>

-Soy de Lima, Ohio…-explicó, a sus tres nuevas amigas, que curiosamente, parecían salidas de la mansión Playboy.

-¿En dónde está eso?-preguntó una de ellas.

-En Ohio- respondió Noah.

La chica aún siguió desconcertada.

Otra de las chicas soltó una risita.

-Y… ¿dónde te estás quedando?

-En un motel cerca del barrio chino-admitió él- No es el mejor lugar de todos…pero es uno de los más baratos…

-Entonces, para tener un mejor servicio…podrías quedarte en nuestro departamento-dijo una de ellas, tentándolo.

-Oh, vaya, son compañeras de cuarto- supuso él, tragando saliva-¡Genial!

Las chicas rieron con él, y volvieron a preguntarle cosas cuando, de pronto, Quinn Fabray entró al mismo bar y se sentó- con una expresión malhumorada- en la barra.

Noah se percató, y al verla, compuso una media sonrisa.

-Me disculpan un momento, señoritas…-les dijo a sus amigas, distraído- Voy a saludar a…alguien que conozco.

Las chicas lo miraron desconcertadas mientras él se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a la barra.

Siendo cauteloso, se sentó al lado de Quinn.

-Que sorpresas da la vida…-comentó-Hace tres días nos conocimos, y cuando pensé que ya no te volvería a ver…

Quinn se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

-¡Qué demonios…!

-Tranquila, tranquila, no te estoy siguiendo- le dijo-Simplemente…hemos coincidido en el bar…

Quinn golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Esta es oficialmente la peor semana de todas…

Noah se quedó extrañado con aquel comentario.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Un tequila doble- le pidió Quinn al cantinero.

-De acuerdo, esto es raro… ¿qué pasa?

Quinn miró a Puckerman con tristeza.

-¿Acaso te comenté que venía a Nueva York para sorprender a mi novio?

Noah asintió.

-Algo por el estilo…

-Bueno, pues, sí, ya tenía listo mi plan, lo iba a sorprender. Tenía las llaves de su departamento, lo cual era una ventaja, pero después…

-¿Después qué?

Quinn dio un largo suspiro, y se tomó el alcohol de un trago.

-Después me di cuenta de lo tonta que soy- admitió- Llegué y entré sin hacer mucho ruido, me dirigí a su habitación, y justo cuando abrí la puerta…lo encontré en la cama con otra…

Puckerman negó con la cabeza.

-Desgraciado…

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor?-preguntó Quinn, ahora llorando histérica- Volé de Ohio a Nueva York solo para darle una sorpresa, y la sorprendida resulté ser yo… ¿acaso había estado engañándome todo este tiempo?

Puck la miró comprensivo.

-Al menos hay algo bueno de que hayas venido a Nueva York- le dijo él, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tuvo de bueno este viaje?-preguntó ella, con amargura.

Noah la miró profundamente a los ojos, y sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Tú y yo nos conocimos…

Quinn bajó la vista y reflexionó por un momento.

-Muy bien, ¡necesito otro trago!

* * *

><p>Santana se acostó en su sofá a un lado de la chimenea mientras repasaba su nueva lista. Los últimos tres días, había sido realmente miserable. Había sentido como si tuviera el síndrome premenstrual multiplicado por mil.<p>

La agonía de perder y extrañar al amor de su vida la estaba matando. La melancolía de que se encontraba a pocas semanas de vivir la mejor época del año sola y lejos de casa la desquiciaba.

Observó nuevamente la lista, y suspiró.

_Deseos de Navidad de Santana López:_

_Hacerme un piercing en el abdomen._

_Comprar unos zapatos ridículamente caros._

_Ir a uno de los estúpidos shows de Broadway._

_Asistir al aburrido desfile navideño de Times Square._

_Conseguir un autógrafo de Bryan Ryan en su próxima fiesta. (Si es que consigo el trabajo de mesera)._

_Pedir comida china a domicilio. (Prefiero eso a la típica cena de Navidad)._

_Comprar aquellas bragas rojas que estaban en oferta en Victoria´s Secret.(Es Navidad, la ocasión para dar, y me las regalaré a mi misma)._

_Si las cosas empeoran…comprar un vibrador. (En caso de estar muy necesitada)._

_Buscar unos malditos regalos para enviárselos a mi familia. (Tengo que hacerlo, no hay de otra)._

_Hacer cualquier otra cosa para dejar de pensar en Brittany…_

Y ahí estaba. El punto más difícil de su lista. De hecho, haberlo agregado solo significaba que pensaría más en ella.

Santana dio un largo suspiro, dejó su lista a un lado, y encendió la televisión.

Solo había especiales de Navidad, y películas románticas. Resignándose, se quedó viendo una de ellas, y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

_Diablos, me estoy comportando como una niñita, _pensó.

* * *

><p>Al salir de <em>Vogue, <em>Blaine se encontró a Kurt tratando de pedir un taxi en plena Quinta Avenida.

Con una sonrisa, se acercó a él, y le tocó el hombro.

Kurt volteó y se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Vas a tu casa?-le preguntó.

Kurt asintió, aún sorprendido.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo por ahí?-le sugirió Blaine.

El chico hizo todo lo posible para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

-Ehh… ¿por qué no?

La sonrisa de Blaine se ensanchó, y al ver que un taxi se acercó, le gritó fuertemente, lo cual, desde luego, volvió a sobresaltar a Kurt.

El taxi se detuvo, y Kurt lo miró con incredulidad.

-Llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de conseguir uno…

Blaine se encogió de hombros, y le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Una vez dentro, Kurt lo miró.

-Y dime, señor Perfecto, ¿a dónde me llevas?

-¿Señor Perfecto?-Blaine soltó una carcajada-Si tú lo dices…No lo sé… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-¿Así que ahora sí me dejarás elegir a mí?

-En este momento no estamos trabajando- respondió Blaine, siguiéndole el juego-No veo por qué no puedes elegir…

Kurt se hizo el ofendido, pero al final, no pudo evitar reír con él. ¿Por qué en el área laboral sentía que no podía soportarlo, y fuera de ahí, le agradaba tanto su compañía? ¿Por qué a Sharon se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de que ambos compartieran el mismo trabajo? Aunque después de todo, había valido la pena, Kurt no podía negarlo.

Para cuando lo recordó, el taxi se detuvo frente a uno de los restaurantes más caros y _chics_ de Manhattan. Justo lo que a Kurt le gustaba.

Blaine le pagó al taxista, y ayudó a salir a Kurt.

Le abrió la puerta del restaurante, y educadamente, pidió una mesa para ambos.

Tal vez en el trabajo le había ido pésimo aquel día, pero esa noche prometía ser una de las mejores para Kurt.

* * *

><p>Tina se reunió con Artie en su habitación, y justo cuando estaban a punto de acostarse, Artie decidió expresar lo que pensaba.<p>

-Algo sucede contigo- le dijo.

Tina, distraída, lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él, preocupado-Desde que llegué…estás muy callada, pensativa.

-Yo…no, no pasa nada- respondió Tina, con la mirada perdida.

Sonrió, y metió su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas.

-Todo está bien- le dio un beso a Artie, tomó su almohada, y decidió cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Mike, solo en su departamento, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que había sucedido…

* * *

><p>Dos horas, y dos botellas de tequila más tarde, Quinn y Puck llegaron al motel en el que él se estaba hospedando.<p>

Quinn nunca había estado tan borracha en su vida, y a Puck le pareció adorable verla así. Sosteniéndola, la ayudó a sentarse en la cama mientras él encendía las luces.

Quinn comenzó a reír de la nada.

-No es que odie la Navidad…hip… pero se supone que es la época en la que estás con tu familia y todos tus seres queridos…hip. Yo estoy sola, lo cual significa que no tengo a nadie que me quiera…hip-dijo Quinn, con tristeza.

Noah la miró con ternura y se sentó a su lado, todavía sosteniéndola.

-Yo te quiero…

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Quinn se echó a llorar en su hombro.

-Tranquila…-Puckerman le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Quinn lo miró nuevamente y se limpió la nariz con las manos, lo cual, estando sobria, nunca se atrevería a hacer.

-Es Navidad…y quiero que mi regalo sea que te acuestes conmigo.

-¿Estás segura?-Puckerman estaba fascinado.

-Sí, ya lo sé, estoy borracha, pero también estoy muy caliente, y tú eres el único idiota cerca así que…

Puckerman no la dejó terminar, pues tomó su rostro, y la besó apasionadamente.

Inmediatamente, Quinn le respondió al beso y se aferró a él.

Ambos cayeron completamente en la cama en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

><p>Terminando su cena, Kurt y Blaine volvieron a tomar un taxi que pronto se detuvo en el departamento de Kurt.<p>

Su compañero lo miró con una sonrisa, y volvió a poner su mano sobre su hombro.

-Bueno, hemos llegado…

-Gracias por la cena, Blaine, ha estado excelente…

-La compañía ha estado excelente-lo contradijo él.

Kurt abrió la puerta y bajó del taxi.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana…

Para su sorpresa, Blaine también salió del taxi, y se dispuso a acompañarlo hasta su puerta.

-Hasta mañana-le dijo, con una sonrisa que hacía que Kurt entrara en calor a pesar del evidente frio.

-Por cierto, te pido una disculpa por mi carácter- le dijo Kurt- No he tenido suerte en el pasado, supongo que soy alguien difícil de tratar…

-Es Navidad- repuso Blaine- No hay manera de que no pueda tratar contigo…

Kurt se echó a reír, y sacó las llaves para abrir su puerta.

-Adiós…

-Nos vemos- le dijo Blaine, guiñándole un ojo, y volviendo al taxi que lo esperaba.

Kurt se quedó literalmente congelado en la entrada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, y después de tantos cambios, Rachel terminó de decorar su árbol de Navidad.<p>

Al llegar de _Starbucks_ se dedicó exclusivamente a él para mantener su mente ocupada, aunque en realidad, no había servido de mucho. Solo pensaba en Finn, y en lo que había dicho acerca de que no podía comprometerse.

-¿En verdad amo a Finn?-se preguntó, exasperada, y a la vez, triste- ¿O es que me he vuelto adicta al dolor? Al dolor exquisito de querer a alguien tan inalcanzable…

Dio un largo suspiro.

-Imposible zafarse-reflexionó-El amor no debería ser así, las personas que se aman deberían estar juntas…y ahora estoy hablando sola, maldita sea…

Dejó encendido su árbol, y se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse un té relajante para que pudiera dormir como un bebé y así olvidarse de todo aquello.

* * *

><p>A las doce de la noche con dieciséis minutos, el avión proveniente de Ohio aterrizó en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy.<p>

Los pasajeros fueron bajando de uno en uno, y después de encontrarse con sus familias y conocidos, fueron a recoger su equipaje.

Un poco perdida, una rubia que vestía con colores llamativos pidió información, y al poco tiempo reconoció sus pertenencias. Hizo algo de papeleo, y al salir a la noche fría, pidió un taxi.

Después de tantos obstáculos, por fin Brittany S. Pierce había llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Sí, Brittany ha llegado a NYC! Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo finalmente es la fiesta de Bryan Ryan, lo cual significa...¡Finchel! xD ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! ¡Me muero por saber su opinión!<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! Y nuevamente, ¡gracias por sus reviews! ¡No se olviden de seguir así! xD Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	3. To Make You Feel My Love

**¡Holaaaaa! Antes que nada, ¡gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia ;) Realmente, no iba actualizar el día de hoy, pero me sentí inspirada xD Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque, aunque todavía hay un poco de todos los personajes, se centra más en Finchel ( que yo sé que es lo más les interesa xD) ¡Por favor dejen REVIEWS!..¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>When the rain<br>Is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world<br>Is on your case  
>I could offer you<br>A warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love…<em>

_Make You Feel My Love- Adele_

* * *

><p>Quinn despertó al sentir una tenue luz sobre sus párpados.<p>

Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto de hotel, tampoco estaba sola.

Noah Puckerman dormía a su lado.

Se sobresaltó y se paró de la cama inmediatamente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó, asustada.

Puckerman se despertó poco a poco, y al ver a Quinn, se enderezó.

-Quinn…aquí me estoy hospedando, estaba esperando que despertaras para…

-¡Eres un idiota!-lo interrumpió ella, dándole almohadazos-¿Quién demonios te crees?

-Quinn, te encontré anoche y estabas muy borracha- explicó él- No podía dejarte sola…

-Claro, y aprovechaste para violarme- repuso ella, furiosa.

-En realidad, tú me pediste que me acostara contigo…

Quinn se quedó perpleja.

-Seguramente yo voy a querer estar contigo…

Noah se sintió herido.

-Fue lo que dijiste…

-Yo…no estaba pensando-dijo ella, confundida, tomando su ropa- Supongo que estaba demasiado ebria…

Noah asintió, cabizbajo.

Quinn se acercó a él, y dio un largo suspiro.

-Yo…esto fue un error. No debió ocurrir, nunca debí sugerírtelo…

-Ya lo sé-dijo él, tragando saliva.

Aún con la mirada perdida, Quinn terminó de vestirse, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo…siento-dijo-Me tengo que ir…

Y salió sin agregar nada más…

Puck le dio un puntapié a la pared, frustrado.

* * *

><p>-¿No te parece triste?-le preguntó Rachel a Mercedes por teléfono mientras se probaba varios atuendos para aquella noche-Esperaré debajo del muérdago para que Finn me bese. Probablemente me quedaré ahí toda la noche.<p>

-No pierdas las esperanzas- le dijo Mercedes.

-Entonces…-¿crees que sí lo hará?-preguntó, ilusionada.

-Si está borracho, lo más seguro es que sí.

Rachel contempló su teléfono ofendida, aunque…tal vez Mercedes tenía razón.

Después de pensarlo una y otra vez, finalmente decidió asistir a la fiesta. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Que Finn llevara a alguna acompañante. ¿Cómo podría soportarlo? Tomando el doble de alcohol de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Ya tenía un plan en mente, y había decidido ser optimista, además, Finn Hudson no sería la única persona a la que se encontraría en esa fiesta…

* * *

><p>-¡Estoy encantada!-exclamó Sharon, muy orgullosa-¡Ustedes dos hacen un equipo genial!<p>

Kurt y Blaine se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Al principio fue difícil-admitió Kurt-Pero…ya nos estamos llevando mejor.

-Oh-Sharon estaba sorprendida-¿Así que ya tuvieron su primera cita?

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Pues…no fue precisamente una cita…

-En realidad, eso fue lo que pasó-lo interrumpió Blaine, alegremente-Kurt y yo…tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos más…

-Me alegro-dijo Sharon, aliviada-Yo ya tengo suficientes problemas con mis socios, no podría soportar más peleas de divas.

Y con eso, regresó a su oficina.

Kurt miró a Blaine con una tímida sonrisa.

-No me esperé que dijeras eso…

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-Eres una persona muy agradable, Kurt…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

-Ehh…bueno, tal vez sería mejor que revisáramos el vestuario de las modelos-sugirió Kurt.

-Claro, claro, estoy listo para la discusión de hoy- bromeó Blaine.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a los armarios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Después de algunos malentendidos, Santana finalmente pudo con conseguir trabajo por una noche siendo mesera en la fiesta anual de Navidad de la estrella de rock, Bryan Ryan.<p>

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y ciertamente necesitaba el dinero para gastarlo en cosas materiales, aceptó usar aquel atuendo de zorra al estilo de Santa Claus.

Antes de salir, se metió en él, y cuando se vio en el espejo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Sabía que era algo zorra, pero no para llegar a ese extremo. El vestuario era exageradamente provocativo.

Sin embargo, tuvo que resignarse, y por último se puso el típico gorro navideño, y salió de su casa.

Solo esperó que mientras tomara el metro nadie la confundiera con una prostituta del Lower East Side de Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Mike visitó a su amigo Artie en su nueva casa, y a pesar de que estaba aterrado, se armó de valor, y un taxi lo dejó frente a la nueva residencia.<p>

Tocó el timbre sin saber con qué esperarse, y afortunadamente, su amigo fue quién lo recibió.

-¡Has llegado!-exclamó Artie-¡Excelente!

-Y he traído cervezas…

-¡Fantástico!

Mike entró a la casa, y le pareció agradable.

La decoración _vintage_ y los espacios abiertos verdaderamente favorecían la fachada.

-Linda casa…-dijo-Me gusta la decoración.

-Oh, todo ha sido idea de Tina- comentó Artie-Semanas antes de mudarnos se dedicó a buscar muebles y arreglos…

Mike asintió.

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está?

-Terminando la cena- contestó Artie- En un momento estará con nosotros.

-Genial- dijo Mike, algo mortificado.

* * *

><p>Brittany había pasado la noche en un hotel de Greenwich Village teniendo altas expectativas.<p>

Estaba consciente de que no encontraría a Santana inmediatamente, pero no planeaba darse por vencida.

El problema es que era algo despistada, y Nueva York era una ciudad muy grande.

Pensaba en llamar a Santana y decirle que había ido a buscarla, pero a la vez…no quería arruinar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Tenían tanto tiempo sin verse que…quería que su reencuentro fuera mágico y espontáneo. Como en las películas.

Así que siguió con su objetivo, tomó su abrigó, salió del hotel, y pidió un taxi.

Con suerte aquella noche la vería de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Quinn caminó por Times Square con la esperanza de poder sonreír.<p>

Toda la tarde había estado sufriendo las consecuencias de una terrible resaca, y no podía dejar de pensar en Noah Puckerman, lo cual la hizo sentir peor.

Sabía que lo mejor había sido largarse de ahí, ya que apenas lo conocía, pero no pudo más que sentir pena por él, y por ella misma.

Le había hecho lo mismo que Tyler le había hecho a ella. Lo había lastimado.

Y a pesar de que todo aquello había sido un malentendido, tuvo que admitir que Noah era…tierno. Sí, también era insistente, algo pervertido, e inevitablemente idiota, pero…la había salvado de quedar muerta en aquel bar de Madison.

Las luces del centro despejaron a Quinn de sus pensamientos, e incluso aunque la confusión aun la atormentaba, comenzó a sonreír y continuó con su recorrido.

* * *

><p>-¡Espero que estén disfrutando la fiesta!-gritó Bryan Ryan, en medio de todo el ruido- ¡Hay alcohol y hierba para todos!<p>

Rachel llegó a la residencia de su jefe en Tribeca con un vestido rojo que podía hacer suspirar a cualquiera. Había dejado su cabello suelto y optó por un maquillaje natural.

Cuando vio a Bryan, algo tomado y discutiendo con su representante, Will Schuester en una esquina, se acercó a él.

-¡Rachel, has venido!-se emocionó-¡Es asombroso!

Rachel sonrió.

-Gracias por invitarme, Bryan…

-Oh, no es nada-dijo-Sin embargo, creo que te sentirás fuera de lugar. ¡Eres la única santa de aquí!

Rachel se ofendió por aquel comentario, pero en lugar de protestar, lo dejó pasar, y suspiró.

-Ahí viene tu Ringo Starr- le informó Bryan, señalando a Finn, que acababa de llegar-¡Maravilloso!

Rachel sintió como las rodillas le comenzaron a temblar, y respiró profundamente.

No sabía cómo tratarlo después de aquella plática en el café. Probablemente ahora ya podían llamarse amigos, pero…después de lo que él había dicho…

Bryan siguió festejando con todos sus invitados y dejó a Rachel en el centro de la estancia.

Finn saludó a todos los miembros de la banda, y entonces la vio a ella, un poco perdida, y con aquella mirada de inocencia que lo hacía estremecerse.

Sonrió, y se acercó.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un extraño saludo que parecía una sacudida de mano.

-Hola, querido compañero.

Finn la miró con curiosidad, y Rachel se sintió la persona más idiota de la historia.

-Quiero decir, Finn. Mierda, no puedo creer que haya dicho y hecho eso. Y ahora he dicho mierda. Dos veces. Lo siento.-comentó, abrumada.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, está bien- la tranquilizó- Pudiste haber dicho joder y entonces sí estaría sorprendido.

Rachel sonrió, aliviada.

-Gracias, Finn-dijo- De hecho, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que de alguna manera la iba a joder esta noche. ¡Oh, olvídalo!

* * *

><p>-Mike…-Tina se sorprendió cuando vio al mejor amigo de su esposo en su casa.<p>

-Oh, hola, Tina- dijo él, nervioso.

Tina sonrió.

-Me…alegra que estés aquí-comentó-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Yo…-Mike miró a Artie, que parecía no tener problema con eso- No lo sé…

-Vamos, amigo, Tina es una buena cocinera…

-Está bien-aceptó.

-De acuerdo, entonces, pasemos a la mesa, la cena está servida.

Los chicos se sentaron en el comedor y el ambiente era incómodo.

Comenzaron a servirse, y para romper aquel silencio, Mike decidió hablar.

-Y… ¿qué tal estuvo la luna de miel?-preguntó.

-Asombrosa- respondió Artie.

Tina miró a Mike.

-Bueno, en realidad, queríamos esperarnos hasta Año Nuevo para festejar en otro lugar, pero…Artie ama Nueva York en esta época.

-El día último no puedo faltar en Times Square-dijo él, riendo.

-Cierto-dijo Mike-Es una noche increíble.

Al poco tiempo, terminaron su cena, y Tina dejó solos a los chicos para que siguieran conversando.

Artie ni siquiera había notado el extraño comportamiento de ambos, porque realmente habían cambiado, y que él no se diera cuenta, en cierta forma, era bueno.

Tina se despidió de Mike dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual lo dejó algo atontado.

Le sonrió con tristeza, y después de haber recogido todo, subió a su habitación.

Mike no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dolor al darse cuenta, una vez más, que ella era la mujer de su amigo, y que él tenía que apartarse, y dejarlos en paz.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine salieron de la oficina, y como ya se venía haciendo costumbre, Blaine pidió un taxi para ambos.<p>

Kurt lo observó con suspicacia la mayor parte del trayecto, pues realmente le agradaba poder pasar más tiempo con él, y desde luego, llevarse mejor, pero…no quería ilusionarse. ¿Podría Blaine sentir algo por él?

Miró a su compañero, y éste sonrió al percatarse de que lo observaba.

Descansó una de sus manos en el pequeño espacio que los separaba, e inconscientemente, Kurt hizo lo mismo, haciendo que ambos tuvieran un contacto, que sin duda, causó algo.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó Blaine.

-Todo está bien-dijo Kurt, un poco nervioso.

Finalmente, el taxi se detuvo frente a su piso, y tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez, Blaine bajó con él para despedirse.

Antes de dirigirse a la entrada, Blaine tomó su mano, y Kurt se sonrojó. Afortunadamente, lo rojo de sus mejillas no se distinguía con la tenue luz del farol que alumbraba la esquina de su calle.

-Esta es la parte más brillante de mí día, encaminarte-dijo Blaine.

-Esta es la parte más triste de mi día-confesó Kurt- Dejarte.

Blaine soltó una carcajada, y apretó su mano, para después alejarse.

-Hasta mañana…

Kurt entró a su casa, y lo primero que hizo, antes de dejar su abrigo en el perchero, fue repasar todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

_¿Qué __está __pasando __conmigo?,_ se preguntó.

* * *

><p>Quinn consiguió un taxi, y justo cuando iba a entrar, se dio cuenta de que alguien más también lo había pedido.<p>

Noah Puckerman.

-Quinn…-se sorprendió.

-Yo lo tomé primero-dijo ella, cortante.

-¿Podríamos compartirlo?

Quinn miró a su alrededor, sin saber que hacer…

-Vamos, te puede dejar primero a ti…

Resignándose, se subió al taxi, y Noah lo hizo después de ella.

-East Village, por favor-indicó Noah-Pero antes…

Miró a Quinn con el propósito de que le diera su dirección.

-En el hotel _Anchor_, de Park Avenue-dijo ella.

El taxista siguió los rumbos indicados, y pronto llegó al lugar de alojamiento de Quinn.

Puckerman la miró de reojo con inevitable tristeza, y Quinn, vacilando un poco, decidió salir del taxi.

Pagó el recorrido, y se alejó, sin embargo, después de haberlo pensado tanto durante todo el trayecto, regresó antes de que el taxi se perdiera de vista, y pidió que bajaran la ventana trasera.

Puckerman estaba sumamente desconcertado.

-Noah, solo quiero decir que…de verdad lo siento-suspiró-Todo lo que pasó…lo siento. Y…gracias por haber cuidado de mí.

Noah le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, a la cual Quinn le respondió.

-No hay problema…

Sonriendo una vez más, corrió de nuevo hacia la entrada del hotel, y después de un día largo, pudo sentirse tranquila.

Puckerman, que aún no llegaba a su destino, también sonreía abiertamente.

* * *

><p>Santana se dio cuenta que...después de todo, vestirse como zorra no era tan malo.<p>

En la fiesta había muchas celebridades, y aunque la mayoría ya había pasado el límite, el ambiente aún era prometedor.

Siguió caminando con su bandeja de bebidas cuando la detuvieron.

Finn tomó dos margaritas, y le entregó una a Rachel.

Ambos siguieron conversando alegremente y Santana no pudo evitar preguntarse si eran pareja. Sería la primera que veía en aquella fiesta. O al menos, la primera a cual podría contemplar con admiración.

Aún así, las muestras de afecto la sacaban de quicio.

En ese momento, lo único que quería era a Brittany con ella.

A Brittany le hubiera encantado estar ahí, y no solo por diversión. Era una gran admiradora de Bryan Ryan y tenía todos sus álbumes, así que cuando no se vio con nada que hacer, a Santana se le ocurrió una idea. Aquel era el momento perfecto para pedirle un autógrafo.

Se decidió hacerlo, pero entonces, Bryan se subió a una silla, tambaleándose un poco, y pidió que le prestaran atención.

-¡Gracias por venir!-gritó-¡Está fiesta ha sido un éxito!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

-Y me agradezco a mí mismo haber decidido hacerla, porque, si no fuera así, en este momento estaría emborrachándome con el feo de mi representante, Will Schuester, y ahora, ¡estoy emborrachándome con personas geniales!

Will miró a su alrededor, avergonzado.

-Agradezco a mi banda que también está aquí presente, y…

En ese momento, el DJ comenzó a poner uno de los éxitos de Bryan- el más sonado del año- y éste miró a su alrededor como si algo apestara.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó-¡No esa mierda de nuevo!

Todos los invitados soltaron una carcajada, y el DJ, algo asustado, cambió la canción.

Al poco tiempo, comenzó una melodía suave, y Rachel miró a su alrededor, nerviosa.

Finn la sorprendió acercándose aún más con un rostro suplicante, y a la vez, tímido.

-¿Bailamos?

Rachel comenzó a temblar, y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Yo?

-A menos de que tú…

-No, no-dijo, algo atontada- Está bien. Sí, gracias.

Finn sonrió, y antes de dirigirse a la pista de baile, Rachel arregló su cabello, inhaló, y exhaló.

Una vez que se encontraron en medio de todas las parejas, Finn tomó su mano lentamente, y la atrajo hacia sí.

Rachel colocó su otra mano en la espalda de él, y él la tomó por la cintura.

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_  
><em>And the stars appear<em>  
><em>And there is no one there<em>  
><em>To dry your tears<em>  
><em>I could hold you<em>  
><em>For a million years<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love…<em>

Ambos danzaron acorde a la música, y después de unos segundos, Rachel comenzó a sentirse cómoda.

Inconscientemente, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Finn, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Aquel momento lo había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, y realmente no le importó si a él no le interesaba tener una relación. Lo único que temía es que su corazón se le fuera a salir de su pecho.

Lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad, y quiso decírselo pero…no quería arruinar las cosas. Simplemente disfrutó el momento.

Finn la contempló con curiosidad. Jugó con su cabello, y sostuvo firmemente su mano…

_I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong<em>

_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>Know there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_  
><em>On the rolling sea<em>  
><em>And on the highway of regret<em>  
><em>The winds of change<em>  
><em>Are blowing wild and free<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothing<em>  
><em>Like me yet<em>

_I could make you happy_  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love, to make you feel my love…<em>

* * *

><p>Brittany llegó al café en el que trabajaba Santana y se fue a los pocos minutos con cara de infelicidad.<p>

Le habían dicho que esa noche Santana no tenía turno, y después de haber buscado por todas partes, ya no tenía a donde más acudir.

Se sintió culpable, y también se arrepintió de nunca preguntarle a ella en donde es que vivía.

De hecho, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en llamarla de vez en cuando.

Era oficial. La había perdido.

Caminó con la cabeza baja por una de las calles más elegantes de Manhattan, en donde se presumía que vivía su ídolo, Bryan Ryan, pero ni siquiera eso la animó.

Lo que no se imaginaba, desde luego, es que Santana estaba justamente en la casa de su ídolo, trabajando como mesera, y también estaba pensando en ella.

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel salieron juntos de la fiesta, y él la acompañó a su departamento.<p>

Rachel abrió la puerta, y Finn tragó saliva.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…-dijo.

-Oh, de acuerdo- Rachel sonrió.

Ambos se miraron por un momento.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…

Finn se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después la miró a los ojos para calcular su reacción, y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Rachel le respondió al beso casi de inmediato.

Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Finn y se dejó ir…

Se besaron apasionadamente por unos segundos, y cuando se separaron, Finn la miró con ternura.

-En realidad, no me tengo que ir…

-Oh, bien-Rachel sonrió, con la respiración entrecortada-Quiero decir, está bien, yo...¿me permites un momento? Encenderé las luces…

-Claro-dijo Finn, un poco atontado.

Rachel dejó su bolsa y sus llaves en un estante, encendió su árbol, y las luces del pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Aprovechando de que Finn no podía verla, comenzó a brincar de alegría, y a gritar emocionada en silencio. Cuando se calmó, regresó con Finn, que la estaba esperando pacientemente.

-Listo, ya está-soltó una risita- ¿Por qué no…vas a mi habitación en diez segundos?

-Diez segundos- Finn sonrió-De acuerdo…

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa con satisfacción, y corrió a arreglar su habitación, la cual era un desastre.

Aventó todos los vestidos que había dejado sobre la cama en el armario, tomó su osito de felpa con el que dormía, lo besó, y lo escondió debajo de la cama, y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Entonces Finn entró por la puerta que Rachel había dejado entreabierta, y se quitó su abrigo.

Rachel aguardó hasta que lo colocara en un lugar seguro, y después, ambos se acercaron y volvieron a besarse.

Rachel lo abrazó, se aferró a su cabello, y poco a poco, le ayudó a desprenderse de su saco.

Finn lo aventó al piso y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

Igualmente, ayudó a Rachel a deshacerse de su vestido, pero tuvieron un pequeño problema.

-Solo…dale un tirón-dijo ella.

Finn lo hizo, y Rachel quedó un poco despeinada, así que la ayudó a acomodar su cabello, y lo sujetó mientras volvía a besarla.

Rachel comenzó a caminar en reversa, y sin despegar sus labios, Finn la siguió y cayeron en la cama.

Rachel, que se encontraba de rodillas, detuvo el beso, y miró a Finn con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Finn le retiró un mechón de cabello que le tapaba el rostro, y la observó con admiración.

-Eres hermosa, Rachel…

Ella se acercó y lo besó una vez más, sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

Todavía faltaban unas cuantas semanas para Navidad, pero afortunadamente, su deseo ya se le había cumplido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que piensan? Bueno, al menos Finchel ya dio el primer paso, pero se vienen muchas cosas...de hecho, se vienen muchas sorpresas para cada una de las historias :) Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, por favor, ¡haganmelo saber! Estaré esperando su opinión xD...<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. The Lovers Are Losing

**¡Hola! Finalmente he terminado el capítulo y eso hizo que esté ahora publicando a unas horas muy poco convenientes, pero no importa, xD. ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos! ¡No me esperé que fueran tantos, gracias! Eso definitivamente ha ayudado a que actualizara antes de lo esperado :) Oh, y un aviso: en este capítulo hay un poco de angst para Brittana, Finchel, y Klaine. Solo un poco, no se preocupen...¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>We cling to love like a skidding car<br>Clings to a corner  
>I tried to hold onto what we are<br>The more I squeeze, the quicker we're over_

_The Lovers Are Losing- Keane_

* * *

><p>Rachel suspiró de felicidad antes de abrir los ojos a un nuevo día.<p>

Había pasado la noche más increíble de su vida con el hombre que amaba, y su sonrisa no se había borrado desde entonces, sin embargo, cuando estiró su brazo para tocar a Finn, con lo único que se encontró fue con una de sus almohadas.

Abrió los ojos, y se enderezó.

Finn no estaba ahí.

Salió de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso lo había soñado todo? ¿Se había tratado de una simple fantasía?

Con frustración, se sentó nuevamente en la cama, y se sorprendió cuando vio una pequeña nota a un lado de su mesa de noche…

_Rachel:_

_He tenido una de las mejores noches de mi vida contigo. No la olvidaré nunca. Sin embargo, tengo que irme. No quiero empezar algo para luego decepcionarte. Lo siento mucho, eres una chica increíble._

_Finn._

Rachel terminó de leer la nota con lágrimas en los ojos.

Definitivamente, aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Se sintió como una tonta, y al principio, no pudo culpar a Finn.

Él mismo le había dicho que no era una persona de compromiso, pero ella se dejó llevar por la ilusión…y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

Se limpió las lágrimas y miró por la ventana la fría mañana neoyorkina.

Todo coincidía. Había despertado en su triste realidad.

Su orgullo también reaccionó. Su mente gritaba lo decepcionada, dolida, y molesta que estaba. Pero su corazón…su corazón…

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a trabajar temprano en los armarios ya que ese día tenían una sesión de fotos muy importante y aún necesitaban buscar accesorios para complementar los vestuarios.<p>

Como siempre, sus mentes creativas chocaron, y los llevaron inevitablemente a una discusión, que al principio, pareció ser inofensiva.

-De acuerdo, Kurt , lo he entendido- dijo Blaine, con fastidio- Tú te encargaste de escoger la ropa…lo justo sería que yo eligiera los accesorios, ¿no te parece?

-Claro que me parece justo-dijo Kurt- Pero yo ya tenía planeado todo. Solo por una vez… ¿podrías dejármelo a mí?

-Kurt, yo también tengo que trabajar- repuso Blaine- Sharon no me paga para admirar tu trabajo, yo tengo que crear el mío.

-Y como nunca has hecho nada- soltó Kurt, con sarcasmo- Desde que llegaste, mis ideas casi no han sido utilizadas. De hecho, hoy es el primer día en el que Sharon no te prefiere a ti…

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Blaine.

Kurt dio un largo suspiro mientras examinaba unas joyas de Chopard.

-Tal parece que eres su empleado favorito-dijo- Me agradas, Blaine, eres alguien muy parecido a mí, y desde hace mucho tiempo, no había convivido con alguien que me entendiera tanto, pero…no puedo soportar que todo sea en torno a ti. Eres genial, lo sé, pero… ¿dónde quedo yo? ¿por qué tienes tú que controlarlo todo? Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo expresarme de la misma manera que lo hacía antes, cuando me encargaba de esto solo?

Blaine tragó saliva y lo miró con incredulidad. Por un momento, no supo que decir, pero después, tuvo que ser honesto, tal y como Kurt lo había sido con él.

-Bueno, ya has expresado todo lo que tenías que decir…-comentó, dolido-Te dejo en tu espacio, entonces…

Kurt se mordió el labio, y se maldijo a sí mismo. Era evidente que había hablado de más…

-Blaine, de verdad no quería…-no pudo terminar.

Blaine se marchó con un semblante decepcionado, y Kurt no logró detenerlo.

* * *

><p>-Solo otra vez…como siempre-suspiró Mike, mientras completaba un día más de trabajo.<p>

Había terminado con sus ediciones, y después de revisar unos cuantos videos…terminó viendo el video de Tina…nuevamente.

Por un momento, lo asustó el pensar que podría estar obsesionado con ella, pero… ¿en realidad lo estaba?

Solo…se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, alguien verdaderamente imposible, y no le quedaba más que…hacer cualquier cosa para sentirla cerca… ¿cierto?

Rayos, ya estaba enloqueciendo.

¿Qué se suponía que sería de él el resto de su vida si seguía sufriendo por cosas que ya no tenían remedio? ¿En verdad amaba tanto la soledad, o es que ya se había acostumbrado a ella?

-Suficiente- dijo, acercándose a su laptop- ¡Es Navidad, tengo que salir de este estúpido encierro!

Las últimas dos horas se las pasó navegando en una página de citas por internet.

Finalmente, había encontrado a una persona agradable que parecía tener los mismos intereses que él.

Era fotógrafa, vivía en Brooklyn, cabello castaño, un metro sesenta y cinco de estatura, amante de los animales…

Bien, podía intentarlo.

Conversaron el resto del mediodía, y Mike sonrió, confiando en su buena suerte.

Solo esperaba que no se tratara de un travesti…como el de la vez anterior.

* * *

><p>Puckerman entró a Barney´s con el único propósito de criticar lo ridículo que era el valor de toda la mercancía.<p>

Ni siquiera porque fuera época navideña pudo encontrar un precio adaptable a su bolsillo, aunque en realidad, él nunca se había considerado un gran ahorrador. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas sí pudo sacar algo de aquella tienda.

A la hora de estar ahí, había ligado con una vendedora de perfumes, Sugar Motta, y no dudó en esperar a que acabara su turno para salir con ella.

A la chica le gustaba flirtear.

Y además, tenía una buena figura, pechos en su sitio, todo lo que él adoraba, así que no dudó en hacerla otra más de sus conquistas.

Llegaron a su habitación, y pusieron el letrero de "No Molestar".

Desafortunadamente, antes de llegar a la verdadera acción, Noah la recordó…

Quinn Fabray había sido la última chica a la que había "conquistado", y lo irónico era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberla conquistado del todo. Quinn no era como las demás, no era como la chica con la que se estaba besando en ese momento.

De hecho, era la primera que lo había rechazado…y que a él de verdad le preocupaba.

Pero también era relativamente una extraña, y en la primera interacción que habían tenido ella se encontraba tan borracha, que ni siquiera se puso a pensar en lo que hacía.

Todo apuntaba a la dirección contraria a la que él quería.

El camino de Quinn y el suyo, por más que parecían cruzarse…no se encontraban.

-¿Seguimos o qué?-preguntó Sugar, que estaba encima de él, dispuesta a desvestirse.

Puckerman suspiró, negó con la cabeza, y se puso de pie.

-No debería de hacer esto contigo, lo siento- se disculpó.-Yo…ya estoy enamorado de alguien…

* * *

><p>Santana salió felizmente de Barney´s después de haber hecho sus compras navideñas.<p>

Durante todo el año, había ignorado aquella enorme tienda como resultado por tantos prejuicios de su parte, sin embargo, su irremediable dolor en aquella época decembrina la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Y como buena ciudadana de la Gran Manzana, gastó todo su sueldo en cosas sin importancia.

Un portero la ayudó a cargar con sus bolsas, y cuando alzó su mano para pedir un taxi, se percató de una rubia que apenas entraba al comercio.

-¿Brittany?

La voz de Santana se quebró al pronunciar su nombre, y éste apenas se había escuchado debido a la debilidad con la que ella lo había dicho.

Aun así, Brittany se acercó a ella.

Se miraron por un momento, y ambas contuvieron las lágrimas.

-¡Santana, te extrañé mucho!-exclamó Brittany, acercándose para darle un abrazo.

Santana la detuvo.

-Yo también te extrañé-admitió, con la vista baja.

Brittany sonrió.

-Lo importante es que… ya estoy aquí, y vamos a pasar la Navidad juntas. He traído mi bota para colgarla en tu chimenea y…

-¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?

-¿Qué?

-Había estado esperando saber algo de ti desde hace meses…

-Santana, traté de llamarte, pero…

-No empieces a justificarte- la interrumpió ella-Puedo creerte un mes, pero… ¿un maldito año? Me queda claro que no soy tan importante para ti…

-Sí lo eres- dijo Brittany, acariciando su rostro- Traté de comunicarme y nunca obtuve respuesta, estuve esperando que tú también llamaras, y…finalmente decidí venir para darte una sorpresa.

Santana retiró su mano con brusquedad.

-Pues te quedarás con la sorpresa porque… ¡ya no quiero saber nada de ti!

Se limpió una lágrima que había corrido, y aún sin atreverse a mirar a Brittany, se paró en una esquina y volvió a alzar su mano.

Un taxi se paró, y con un poco de dificultad metió todas sus cosas, después entró ella, cerró la puerta, y el taxi desapareció.

Brittany la vio alejarse con profunda tristeza.

¿Acaso pasaría la Navidad sola aquel año?

* * *

><p>Finn fue a correr en Central Park, y en lo único que podía pensar…era en Rachel.<p>

No había querido dejarla así pero…tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Habían pasado una noche maravillosa, no iba a negarlo, pero… ¿realmente iba a comprometerse con ella?

Rachel se merecía algo mejor. Merecía a un hombre que la hiciera feliz, que la cuidara, la consintiera…no alguien incapaz de comprometerse que solo la lastimaría. Pero… ¿qué pasaría con él si Rachel encontraba a ese hombre perfecto?

_No pasará nada,_ pensó, _todo seguirá como antes…_

Y si las cosas seguían como antes de que Rachel y él pasaran la noche juntos… ¿por qué le inquietaba la idea de que aquello solo sería una aventura, y Rachel en realidad pudiera encontrar a alguien mejor que él?

Solo eran amigos, cierto, o… ¿acaso él ya estaba sintiendo algo más?

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Kurt asistió a la fiesta de Navidad de su oficina, y no pudo evitar pedir unas cuantas margaritas al ver a Blaine platicando con unas modelos.<p>

Ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarlo, aunque realmente no esperaba que eso pasara.

Lo que le había dicho había sido horrible, y estaba seguro de que sí él estuviera en el lugar de Blaine, se encontraría aún más indignado consigo mismo.

Una vez más, su ego había decepcionado a los demás. Y lo peor es que había decepcionado a alguien que de verdad admiraba.

Kurt decidió esconderse detrás de una enorme figura de Santa Claus como un pequeño excluido para calmar un poco el tormento de mirar a su compañero, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Mercedes y Rachel se encontraron con él.

-¡Kurt!-exclamó Mercedes.

Kurt sonrió, y salió de su escondite, un poco avergonzado.

-Hola, Kurt- lo saludó Rachel, con un perfil bajo.

-Disculpa... pensé que estábamos en Navidad-comenzó él-¿Por qué llevas puesto un disfraz de Noche de Brujas?

Mercedes soltó una carcajada, y Rachel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy de luto- dijo, mirando de arriba abajo su atuendo totalmente negro.

-He traído a Rachel para que se anime un poco- explicó Mercedes-Finn, el chico del que está enamorada, le dejó una nota en la mañana después de haber tenido una aventurilla con ella.

Rachel sacó la nota de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Kurt.

Kurt la leyó sorprendido, y al terminar, tomó la mano de Rachel.

-Ven, necesitas un trago…

-¡NO!-exclamó Mercedes- La pobre está destrozada, con el alcohol se sentirá más miserable. Lo mejor es que se despeje sanamente.

Kurt dio un largo suspiro.

-Pues resulta que aquí no hay uno, sino dos corazones rotos, y creo, querida amiga, que el alcohol es nuestra única salida…

-Dios, ¿por qué tengo que amar a alguien con fobia al compromiso?-se lamentó Rachel.

-¿Por qué tengo que amar a alguien que siento que me quitará mi puesto en cualquier momento?-preguntó Kurt.

Mercedes se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué acabas de decir…?

* * *

><p>Quinn tomó el metro de la calle cincuenta y nueve con la esperanza de que al llegar a su destino, tuviera una idea clara acerca de sus planes para las próximas fiestas.<p>

Lo más sensato era regresar a Lima, pero le gustaba Nueva York.

Por primera vez en su vida, podía sentirse libre.

Libre del trabajo, libre de sus padres, libre de sus complejos…

Claro, su ex aún residía ahí, pero desde su desagradable ruptura, no lo había vuelto a ver, y esperaba que nunca lo hiciera.

Amaba caminar por las calles, preocuparse por absolutamente nada, y secretamente, disfrutaba la alegría con la que los neoyorkinos estaban dispuestos a recibir la Navidad, la cual, cuando ella era una niña, resultaba ser su época favorita del año.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Se encontraba sola. Rodeada de gente…pero sola.

Le pareció algo triste, pero…al menos no se sintió tan miserable.

Y entonces, al alzar la vista…ahí estaba él.

Noah Puckerman se encontraba de pie, tomado del tubo pegado al techo a un metro de distancia.

Quinn bajó la vista totalmente abrumada.

Primero lo había encontrado en un avión, después un taxi… ¿y ahora en un metro?

Puck sonrió al identificarla con su mirada perdida, dándose cuenta una vez más que en sus recorridos siempre se encontraban, pero desgraciadamente, nunca podían detenerse al mismo tiempo…

* * *

><p>Luego de unas compras de último momento, Tina y Artie se detuvieron en una pizzería en la Séptima Avenida.<p>

Llegaron riendo, un poco cansados, y definitivamente con mucha hambre.

A unos pocos minutos de haber entrado, la risa de Artie se prolongó al ver a su mejor amigo en plena cita.

-¿Has visto quien está aquí?-le preguntó a Tina.

Su esposa, que se encontraba haciendo su pedido, miró a la dirección que Artie le señalaba.

Mike conversaba con una castaña, que a lo lejos, se veía impecable.

Lo que le pareció más extraño, sin duda, fue la postura de Mike.

Tenía una de sus manos debajo del mentón, como si tratara de verse interesante, y una ceja levantada.

-¿Acaso está posando?-quiso saber, divertida.

Artie le siguió el juego.

-Según tengo entendido, él es el hombre detrás de la cámara, no delante…

Tina vaciló por un momento.

-¿Te parece si nos acercamos a saludarlo?

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Artie. -Mi amigo no salido con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que es bueno que empiece a hacerlo de nuevo…

Tina estaba algo confundida.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, Santana azotó la puerta, y cayó al piso, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran sobre sus mejillas.<p>

Había sido un día muy largo…y todo había salido mal.

Se había levantado con optimismo, dispuesta a dedicarse completamente a sí misma.

Por primera vez, no se encontraba de tan mal humor, y la idea de gastar definitivamente la había animado.

Pero entonces tuvo que reencontrarse con Brittany…

Se preguntó una y otra vez si el rechazarla había sido un error, después de todo, Brittany había viajado desde Ohio para verla…y le tenía una sorpresa, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte.

Y en ese momento Santana se dio cuenta de que si aquella Navidad sería la peor de todas…la culpa la tenía solamente ella.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Bryan Ryan y su equipo asistieron a la grabación de un especial navideño de la cadena ABC que saldría al aire justo el día de Navidad.<p>

Bryan era uno de los artistas invitados, y desde luego, estaba planeado que tuviera una presentación.

Finn se posicionó detrás de la batería mientras los nervios lo amenazaban, y no precisamente por la presentación.

Observó a Rachel, que estaba vocalizando con la otra corista, y sintió un terrible peso en el estómago al percatarse de una ligera tristeza en sus ojos.

¿Debería ir a saludarla? Tal vez no sería muy conveniente, pero al menos se merecía una explicación. En persona. Dejarle aquella nota había sido un acto verdaderamente cobarde.

Rachel, en cambio, ignoró totalmente su presencia, y se concentró en calentar su voz. Aquel especial saldría en una cadena nacional, y dado que sus padres no habían podido ir a la gira, lo más probable es que estarían al pendiente de su aparición en la televisión.

Bryan llegó al escenario tambaleándose un poco, y Rachel lo contempló con tristeza mientras éste le gritaba unas cuantas groserías a su representante.

-Bien, ¡vamos a hacer el ridículo, chicos!-gritó-Tal y como les enseñé…

Lauren Zizes, la insoportable productora, pidió que comenzaran.

La banda empezó a tocar, y Bryan se preparó.

-¡Feliz Navidad, niños!-gritó Bryan.

-¡Feliz Navidad, señor Ryan!

Bryan se dio la vuelta, comenzó a menear su trasero para la cámara, y se acercó su micrófono.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
>Now the jingle hop has begun…<em>

-¡Que mierda!-gritó Bryan, haciendo que todos se detuvieran- ¡Esta version es una burla!

-¡COMENZAMOS DE NUEVO!-gritó Lauren- ¡Concéntrate, Bryan!

Bryan puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- aceptó- Dale de nuevo…¿pero de verdad tengo que reírme como Santa Claus? No estoy lo suficientemente fumado para soportar una vergüenza como esta…

* * *

><p>Luego de unas veinte tomas más, la presentación de Bryan pudo calificarse como decente, y su banda y coristas finalmente pudieron descansar.<p>

Bryan se fue a su camerino, y mientras Mike revisaba el video, el cual le estaba pareciendo muy gracioso debido a los peculiares movimientos de la estrella de rock, se percató de que Rachel corrió a los sanitarios.

Inmediatamente, se quitó sus audífonos, se bajó de su silla, y la alcanzó.

-Rachel… ¿estás bien?

Su amiga lo miró, y asintió lentamente.

-Solo…tengo que usar el servicio.

Siguió su camino, y Mike, algo preocupado por ella, volvió a su trabajo, ya que no quería tener problemas con Lauren.

Finn los observó sintiéndose impotente.

¿Podía ser que se encontraba así por él?

Lo había arruinado todo, y en ese momento se sintió más culpable que nunca.

Jamás supo si la compasión, el instinto, o algún otro sentimiento lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, y buscarla, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, no pudo pensar en nadie más que en ella.

Estaba decidiendo si entrar al baño de damas o no, cuando sorpresivamente, Rachel salió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando lo vio, pero él no la dejó.

La tomó en sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Rachel volvió a sollozar en silencio, y entonces, Finn tomó su rostro.

La miró con una mezcla de dolor y ternura por unos momentos, y después volvió a besarla.

Para ambos, ya ni siquiera importó lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera se habían dirigido una sola palabra.

Estaban haciendo algo que los había cambiado, y que desde luego, había hecho surgir sentimientos, ilusiones, y emociones…

No había nada más.

Tampoco recordaron que estaban en un estudio de televisión.

Solo eran ellos dos…por el momento.

* * *

><p>Durante su tiempo libre, Kurt y Blaine bajaron a tomar su almuerzo en la cafetería de la editorial, y al ver a su compañero tan distante, Kurt se deshizo de su orgullo, y se acercó mientras éste se servía un café.<p>

No lo miró a los ojos, concentró toda su atención en las manos que preparaban la bebida, y antes de hablar, respiró profundamente.

-Blaine…necesito que me escuches- pidió.

* * *

><p><em>But in the final reckoning<em>  
><em>Looks like<em>  
><em>The lovers are losing...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Por favor dejen reviews! Aquí estaré esperando saber su opinión :P ...El próximo capítulo será más alegre para todos, lo prometo, y con suerte estará en unos días ;)<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! **


	5. I m With You

**¡Hola, lectoras! Aquí estoy de nuevo, y otra vez, a una hora no muy común, pero he estado ocupada y no había encontrado otro momento para actualizar xDD Por cierto...¿20 reviews en 4 capítulos? ¡GRACIAS! Gracias de verdad a todas las que se toman el tiempo para leer y dejarme su opinión. Me alegran la semana entera y eso no se puede dejar de agradecer xD. Oh, y antes de que lo olvide...preguntaban si Rachel estaba embarazada...mmm...no lo creo. Me parece que solo estaba triste, y se fue a llorar (? xD Y ya para dejarlas leer...en este capítulo todos comienzan a tener más acercamientos, así que espero que les guste...¡disfruten! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>It's a damn cold night<br>Trying to figure out this life  
>Won't you take me by the hand<br>Take me somewhere new  
>I don't know who you are<br>But I... I'm with you_

_I´m With You- Avril Lavigne_

* * *

><p>Blaine alzó la vista en el momento que escuchó a Kurt decir su nombre. Aún estaba un poco dolido con él, pero el tono de su voz lo hizo encararlo instintivamente.<p>

-¿Qué necesitas, Kurt?-le preguntó, fríamente.

Kurt lo miró sorprendido, y vaciló por un momento.

-Yo…quería pedirte una disculpa-admitió- No he sido muy justo contigo…desde que llegaste, y lo siento mucho. Soy una buena persona, pero…este trabajo es mi vida, y a veces…no puedo soportar cuando se meten con él.

Finalmente, a Blaine se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sé que…mi extravagante personalidad a veces esconde quien soy en verdad, porque aunque, claro, solo pienso en el éxito, hay un espacio dentro de mí que guarda a un hombre agradable, tolerante, sincero, romántico, y encantador, y ahora…te estoy mostrando este espacio para que puedas entrar a conocerlo, el Kurt que está aquí puede gustarte- le dijo, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Eso ha sido lo más gay que he escuchado- comentó Blaine, soltando una carcajada- pero me gusta.

Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja y extendió una de sus manos.

-¿Amigos?

Un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de Blaine, se mordió el labio, torturándolo un poco, y después tomó su mano.

-Amigos- aceptó.

* * *

><p>-Solo dame una cita- pidió Finn, después de haber besado a Rachel una y otra vez- Solo una cita, y si crees que soy un idiota, puedes dejarme y aceptaré mi derrota.<p>

-Pensé que…no querías compromisos-admitió ella.

Finn sonrió.

-Contigo es diferente-le dijo-Todo es diferente.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, y cuando pensó que ya no iba a poder soportar estar tan tranquila, Finn habló de nuevo.

-Además…no es como que vamos a comenzar una relación, ¿o sí?-preguntó-Solo quiero conocerte, pasar más tiempo contigo…realmente me agradas, Rachel.

Rachel tragó saliva, y bajó la vista.

-Me…parece bien-dijo, con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento, un descontrolado Bryan Ryan, que se le había escapado a su representante, se reunió con ellos, y los miró con una sonrisa.

-Así que aquí ya se ha sembrado mi planta-comentó, abrazando a ambos- Me alegra, ya era hora.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. Finn estaba confundido.

-Ya lo saben, niños, el tío Bryan siempre hace de las suyas- continuó- Y su especialidad es emparejar a dos personas, sin importar el sexo. De hecho, hacer parejas es mejor que hacer bebés, porque aunque hay mujeres alrededor, nos tan divertido al final. En cambio, el amor es otra historia…

Finn y Rachel se quedaron algo perplejos con la peculiar explicación de Bryan, y aun incómodos, decidieron volver a su trabajo, yéndose cada uno por su lado.

Sin embargo, cuando Finn regresó a su lugar en la batería- para interpretar una última canción- miró a Rachel, y le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>Tina, Artie, y Mike se reunieron para desayunar en una cafetería cerca del trabajo de Artie, y aunque la situación prometía ser abrumadora, todo había resultado de lo más agradable. De hecho, Mike llegó a pensar que al haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos su incomodidad había disminuido.<p>

-No sé a quién recurrir- se quejó Tina, con un triste semblante mientras esperaban su desayuno.-Este año he decidido visitar un hospicio para donar juguetes y ropa a los niños, pero…nadie puede acompañarme.

-Yo tengo que adelantar mucho trabajo antes de mi descanso, Tina, lo siento.- le recordó Artie, apenado.

-Lo sé- suspiró ella- Podría pedirle ayuda a mis padres…o alguna de mis amigas, pero…también tienen otras cosas que hacer.

-Yo podría acompañarte-dijo Mike, sin pensarlo.

Tina se emocionó.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Artie, totalmente sorprendido.

No es que su amigo fuera un egoísta que nunca había hecho algo por caridad. Más bien era algo distraído…o ignorante, si se le podía decir así.

-Claro, yo puedo ayudarte- contestó Mike, sorprendido él también por su ofrecimiento- Es Navidad, y…supongo que es emocionante ver el rostro de un niño agradecido por haberlo alegrado un poco.

-Es maravilloso-admitió Tina, de pronto tomando la mano de Mike, cosa que lo sobresaltó a él- Estos niños, que generalmente no tienen familia, y que sufren de muchas carencias, te dan una perspectiva diferente una vez que convives con ellos, creo que te gustará la experiencia.

Mike sonrió, y Artie le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, amigo.

-No hay de qué- respondió Mike, turbado, mientras Tina lo miraba con una sonrisa- Lo hago…por los niños.

* * *

><p>Después de haber caminado unas cuantas manzanas, Brittany se detuvo en un pub irlandés sin la más mínima idea de lo que quería.<p>

Un joven sonriente que se encontraba detrás de la barra la atendió.

-Buenas tardes, señorita- le dijo, con un marcado acento- Mi nombre es Rory… ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-¿Tienes cerveza de mantequilla?

-Me parece que está en la historia equivocada-comentó él, divertido- ¿Le ofrezco una_ Guinness_?

-Por favor- pidió Brittany, sentándose en la barra, y quitándose su abrigo.

-Y dime… ¿cómo anda el trabajo, Rory?

-Bien, bien- contestó él, mientras servía la cerveza- Hemos tenido muchos clientes esta semana, y supongo que seguirán llegando. Además, toda mi familia vendrá y nos reuniremos aquí en el bar para celebrar las fiestas…

-Oh, eso es genial- dijo Brittany.

Rory le entregó su tarro de cerveza, y Brittany le dio un gran sorbo. Al poco tiempo, soltó un eructo, y aunque dejó a Rory un poco perplejo, la chica no se inmutó.

-¿Dónde pasará usted las fiestas, señorita?-le preguntó él.

-Dime Brittany…

-Lo siento, Brittany.

Brittany bajó la vista con tristeza, y se encogió de hombros.

-No soy de aquí- le informó-Vine a Nueva York para darle una sorpresa a mí novia, pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí, así que creo que celebraré por mí cuenta. Me esforcé mucho para poder viajar hasta aquí y ahora no desperdiciaré la oportunidad, aunque…soy demasiado miserable.

Rory no escuchó exactamente lo último. Desde que había oído la palabra "novia" se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Vaya- dijo, un poco apenado- Juegas para el otro equipo y yo pensaba invitarte a salir…

-No soy lesbiana- lo corrigió Brittany- Bueno, en realidad no pienso así, es lo de menos. Yo solo…me enamoré de Santana, y la amo, es lo único que me importa. Ni siquiera me fijé en sí era un hombre, una mujer, un travesti…solo la quiero…por ella.

Rory asintió, pensativo.

-El amor es el amor…-dijo.

-Cierto- acordó Brittany- Aunque a veces duele, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero…no puedes seguir triste, ¡y mucho menos en esta época!

-¡Ahora es el invierno de nuestro descontento!- recitó Brittany.

Rory soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te gusta Shakespeare?

-Ni siquiera sé quién es ese tipo- admitió Brittany- Saqué esta frase de un libro que leí en el aeropuerto, pensé que se trataba de un artículo del clima.

Rory negó con la cabeza, divertido.

-Es una frase de _Ricardo III_- le explicó.

-Oh-Brittany asintió- Bueno, tiene sentido.

La chica se veía realmente destrozada, así que Rory intentó animarla de nuevo.

-Vamos, Brittany, no tienes que ponerte así…

-¿Me puedes dar más cerveza, por favor?-pidió ella, regresando su tarro.

Rory suspiró, y le sirvió un poco más, pero no dejó de insistir.

-Tienes que cambiar esa actitud…

-No puedo…

-La vida es muy corta- le dijo Rory, seriamente- y esta Navidad se irá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¡tienes que hacer algo al respecto!

Brittany lo pensó por un momento.

¿Podría ella lograr que Santana cambiara de opinión?

* * *

><p>-¿Qué demonios…?-fue lo primero que Quinn pudo decir al ver a Puckerman frente a la puerta de su habitación con un reproductor en mano.<p>

El chico le dirigió su encantadora sonrisa, y comenzó a cantar.

_You better watch out  
>You better not cry<br>Better not pout  
>I'm telling you why<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>He's making a list<br>And checking it twice;  
>Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice<br>Santa Claus is coming to town  
>He sees you when you're sleeping<br>He knows when you're awake  
>He knows if you've been bad or good<br>So be good for goodness sake!  
>O! You better watch out!<br>You better not cry  
>Better not pout<br>I'm telling you why  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<br>Santa Claus is coming to town…_

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo haciendo una reverencia después de cantar para ella.

-No sé acerca de Santa, pero por lo pronto… ¡Puckerman ya está aquí!

-¿Desde cuándo los cantantes de villancicos dan espectáculos en los cuartos de hotel?-preguntó Quinn, divertida.

-Oh, este era especial para ti- dijo Puckerman.

Quinn se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Cómo es que supiste el número de habitación…?

-Pregunté en recepción- respondió él, de inmediato- Tenía que hacerlo, y espero que no me pidas que me vaya porque…realmente quería darte este regalo.

-Bueno, admito que ha sido una verdadera sorpresa- dijo ella.

Se cuestionó por un momento, pero finalmente, terminó de abrir la puerta, y lo dejó pasar.

Puckerman observó la habitación admirado.

-Vaya, esto sí es lujo- comentó- No se compara ni un poco con la miseria que tengo yo como cuarto.

Quinn sonrió.

-Al menos tienes donde quedarte.

Puckerman suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé- estudió la mirada de Quinn por un momento.-Por cierto… ¿ya has hecho planes para las fiestas?

Quinn se dejó caer en la cama, y con la mirada perdida, hizo una mueca.

-Esperaba que no me preguntaras eso-admitió- Aun no tengo idea de lo que haré…

-Oh- Puckerman se acercó- Lo siento mucho, no quería recordarte…

-Está bien- lo tranquilizó ella- Tal parece que mi destino es estar sola así que…me estoy haciendo a la idea…

-Y… ¿no te gustaría cambiar eso?-preguntó él, esperanzado.

Quinn bajó la vista, y negó, abrumada.

-Noah, ya te había dicho que lo de aquella noche fue un error, y realmente lo siento, si es que te di la idea equivocada, pero…ahora sí estoy más sobria que nunca y…

-Y no te atreverías a darte una oportunidad conmigo- terminó él, con tristeza- Está bien, lo entiendo.

-¡No!- lo contradijo Quinn- No es eso, yo solo…acabo de terminar una relación, y…estoy lejos de casa, y Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina…y creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Hay muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar, ¿sabes?

-El amor siempre viene primero- comentó él, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Quinn, que de pronto comenzó a sollozar en silencio- pero a veces…es difícil.

Puckerman se sobresaltó al mirarla de esa manera… ¿en qué momento se había descontrolado para llegar a ese extremo?

-Siento que…quiero llorar en Navidad, ¿sabes?-preguntó ella, con una voz débil.

Noah prefirió tranquilizarse antes de que Quinn se pusiera peor, y decidió aligerar la situación haciendo uno de sus típicos- y a veces irrelevantes- comentarios.

-Bueno, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte- dijo- ¿Prefieres apoyarte en mi hombro o en mi pecho? Ambos son igual de musculosos.

Quinn le dio un empujón, pero finalmente volvió a reír.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo- Pero me distrajiste, supongo que eso es bueno…

-¡Es genial!-exclamó Puckerman- Ahora… ¿qué te parece si me cuentas un poco de ti?

-¿Qué quieres saber de mí?-se sorprendió ella- Solo soy una chica común y corriente que ha cometido muchos errores, y uno de ellos, ha sido tener una relación con un tipo que no resultó ser muy agradable al final.

-No seas tan pesimista- le dijo él- Algo bueno tuvo que salir de esa relación…

-De acuerdo, un hijo…afortunadamente no- razonó Quinn- ¿El poder viajar a Nueva York? Tal vez…

-Te estás olvidando de mí…-le recordó Puckerman- Aunque, claro, no debería de sorprenderme. Yo por ejemplo, cuando termino una aventura, porque sinceramente, nunca me he comprometido a una relación, me quedo con algunas bragas y sostenes de mis exs, y debo decir que la mayoría de ellas tenía pechos grandes.

-Agh, te olvidas que estás hablando conmigo- se quejó Quinn- Yo no soy una de tus amigotes…

-No, pero puedes serlo…

-¿Disculpa?

-Claro que…no serías un amigote- continuó Puckerman- Serías una amiga, y muy especial, diría yo.

Quinn lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Quieres…que seamos amigos?

Puckerman se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó- Por algún motivo, tú y yo nos encontramos en Nueva York en plena víspera de Navidad…y estamos solos, tal vez deberíamos acompañarnos.

-Cuando dices…

-Cuando digo acompañarnos me refiero a convivir, pasarla bien- la interrumpió él- No creas que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en sexo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, un poco intimidada.

-En cambio, usted, señorita, debería de haberse visto borracha- dijo él, tomándole el pelo- Al parecer estabas muy caliente…

-Oh, cierra la boca- Quinn le dio un codazo- Estos días he estado pensado acerca de todo lo que ha pasado, y he decidido cambiar mi actitud para las últimas semanas del año, así que…sí, quiero ser tu amiga…

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó Puck-¿Esto también significa que seremos amigos con derecho?

-No te adelantes…

Noah resopló.

* * *

><p>Mike y Tina caminaron rumbo hacia un hospicio de la ciudad con muchas bolsas de regalos.<p>

Él se ofreció a cargar algunas que llevaba Tina, y aunque apenas podía sostenerlas, no se quejó para nada.

-Muchas gracias, Mike- dijo ella, nuevamente- No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…por cierto, ¿qué fue de aquella chica?

-¿Cuál chica?-preguntó él, desconcertado.

-La chica con la que tuviste una cita hace unos días- le recordó Tina- Artie y yo te vimos con ella.

-Oh-aquello era vergonzoso-Artie no me comentó nada…

-¿Y?

-Bueno, yo…digamos que…no funcionó.

Mike recordó aquella cita un poco abrumado.

La chica era agradable, tenía un buen trabajo, una buena vida…pero no dejaba de hablar.

Hablaba más que su amiga Rachel, y eso ya era decir mucho. Además, solo hablaba de cosas que se encontraban en los libros.

No tenía ninguna plática casual, y Mike decidió que ya había sufrido suficiente la primera vez en la escuela como para que le recordaran lo que era una clase de Geografía. Era obvio que no tenían mucho en común.

Tina lo hizo volver al presente.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo- Artie me contó que no habías tenido citas desde hace tiempo…

-Artie…

-Tranquilo, no lo hizo con una mala intención- le aseguró Tina- De hecho, quise acercarme para saludarte, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera. No quería que nada interrumpiera tu cita.

-Claro…-Mike suspiró.

-Es un buen amigo- dijo Tina- Y tú también lo eres…lo que me recuerda…. ¿podremos intentarlo tú y yo?

Mike se sobresaltó.

-¿Intentarlo?

-Sí, ya sabes…ser amigos…

-Oh, cierto, cierto- tragó saliva- ya estamos en eso.

Tina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, y ahora hemos llegado-comentó-Hemos caminado bastante, pero…supongo que la plática ha hecho más rápido todo esto.

-¡Seguro!-exclamó, nervioso.

Tina tocó el timbre de lo que parecía ser una enorme propiedad.

Al poco tiempo, una señora que estaba abrigada desde el cuello hasta los pies, los atendió y se alegró al saber el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

-Pasen, pasen- les dijo- A los niños les encantará tener visita.

La señora cerró la puerta a sus espaldas una vez que los chicos entraron, y los guió al comedor.

Pasaron por un extenso y colorido jardín, que sobresalía a pesar de los pequeños daños que el invierno le había causado, y finalmente se encontraron con todos los huérfanos.

Tina sonrió cuando unas niñas pequeñas se acercaron, y comenzó a repartir juguetes. Lo mismo hizo Mike, y ambos disfrutaron cada segundo que convivieron con todos.

Por un momento, Tina trató de sacar un juguete de una bolsa, y ya que estaba prácticamente enterrado hasta el fondo, trató de tomarlo, y más juguetes salieron volando.

Mike le ayudó a recogerlos, y cuando se enderezaron, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Tina se quedó paralizada por un momento, y Mike no pudo evitar contemplar sus labios, sin embargo ella logró reaccionar a tiempo, y con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió a repartir juguetes a los otros niños.

Para cuando ya estaba totalmente distraída, jugando con ellos, la señora se acercó a Mike, y le susurró al oído…

-Su esposa es un ángel- le dijo- Nunca había visto a alguien que de verdad disfrutara convivir con ellos en el modo en que ella lo hace.

Mike soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Lo sé- admitió- Pero…no es mi esposa.

-Oh

-Es la esposa de mi mejor amigo, en realidad…

-Siento mucho escuchar esto- dijo la señora- Ahora entiendo porque te ves tan mal.

Mike se quedó perplejo.

* * *

><p>Santana terminó con su lista de deseos- o al menos, los que podía cumplir por el momento, ya que aún no era Navidad-, y finalmente volvió a su trabajo.<p>

Mientras limpiaba mesas, recordó una y otra vez su encuentro con Brittany.

Había sido tan maravilloso verla…y a la vez tan doloroso.

_Maldito amor,_ pensó.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle todo eso?

¿Por qué no podía ser como Bryan Ryan, que parecía tener todo, menos problemas causados por el corazón?

Rayos… ¿por qué el amor tenía que haberla encontrado a ella?

Trató de olvidar sus pensamientos a la vez que seguía limpiando, cuando un hombre entró al café, y en cuestión de segundos se paró enfrente de ella.

Santana alzó la vista, y miró con desconcierto al chico irlandés que llevaba un enorme abrigo y un gorro verde.

-¿Santana López?

Santana asintió.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Rory- dijo él- Y yo…te ayudaré a entender unas cosas…

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine pasaron la tarde caminando en Central Park, y aunque al principio no fue tan fácil para Kurt acostumbrarse a estar expuesto a la plena naturaleza, logró adaptarse.<p>

Por primera vez, Blaine y él estaban en un ambiente fuera de marcas, modelos, glamour, estilos…

Solo eran ellos dos…al aire libre.

-Me alegra que me hayas traído aquí- comentó Kurt, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una banca.-Sí, creo que mi trasero se congelará en cualquier momento, pero…me agrada.

-Este es el lugar en el que podemos conocernos mejor- dijo Blaine- No hay sesiones de fotos, solo…un espacio para disfrutar, y gente de todas las edades conviviendo…

-Claro que…la oficina no me desagrada-lo interrumpió Kurt- Tampoco aquel restaurante al que me llevaste, pero…no te preocupes, sé ceder ante la sencillez.

Blaine lo miró con ternura.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que tienes razón- dijo.

-¿En qué?-preguntó Kurt.

-Solo es cuestión de mostrar quienes somos- contestó Blaine- Conocerte en verdad es probablemente lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado antes de celebrar las fiestas…

Kurt sonrió, y aunque intentó, no pudo decir nada más.

Estaba atontado.

Sí, Blaine Anderson le estaba provocando aquella idiotez repentina.

Y la verdad…es que no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

Con Blaine era él mismo…lo cual resultaba asombroso.

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel salieron del teatro por la noche con una gran sonrisa en la cara.<p>

Habían ido a ver el ballet de _El Cascanueces_, y aunque Finn no se consideraba un verdadero fan de esa arte, aceptó admirarla por unas horas ya que a Rachel le encantaba.

Aquella había sido una excelente primera cita.

Solo habían ido a ver el espectáculo, y aunque no planearon hacer algo más, ambos quedaron satisfechos.

Rachel aún estaba consciente de que Finn era algo nuevo en las citas, así que fue paciente, y aceptó ir de poco a poco.

Finn realmente estaba confundido. Le gustaba Rachel, era difícil negarlo a esas alturas, pero…no quería arruinar las cosas con ella.

Se conocía muy bien, y sabía que en cualquier momento podría salir con alguna estupidez que ella realmente no se merecería, así que no intentó darle muchas esperanzas.

Ambos trabajaban con una estrella de rock, y probablemente compartirían más giras y conciertos juntos. Si algo no salía bien…no sería capaz de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Ella…era dulce, tierna, esperaba- y además se merecía- algo mágico, especial, honesto.

Él soñaba en menor escala.

Era feliz conviviendo con la banda, librándose de compromisos, y solo preocupándose por disfrutar…pero ella también le importaba, y por lo visto, mucho.

¿Valdría la pena que se olvidara de sus reglas y le diera una oportunidad a su corazón? ¿O acaso era demasiado arriesgado?

Finn se quedó pensando por un momento, y Rachel lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando comenzó a temblar.

-Eso estuvo asombroso-comentó-Ya había visto el espectáculo, pero...esta vez…me pareció algo diferente.

Finn sonrió.

-Fue fantástico- admitió-Y estar contigo lo hizo aún mejor.

Rachel se sonrojó, y aunque trató de calmarse, no pudo dejar de temblar. El viento tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Finn se percató de lo que sucedía, y sin dudarlo, se quitó su abrigo, y se lo entregó a ella.

-Toma- le dijo- No quiero que te de algo.

Rachel vaciló por un momento.

-¿Crees que…?

-¡Claro!-exclamó Finn- Vamos, así no te congelarás.

Le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, y soltó una carcajada al ver lo grande que le quedaba.

-Supongo que me veo extraña…

-Te ves hermosa- la corrigió él- Como siempre, y ya te lo he dicho…

Rachel sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices…

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Finn la acompañó a su casa, y ambos se pararon justo frente a la puerta.<p>

-Bueno…

-Claro…

-Esta vez sí tengo que irme- dijo él, apenado- Quedé de salir con los chicos un rato así que…

-Oh, está bien- aceptó Rachel, claramente decepcionada porque no sucedería lo mismo de la vez anterior- Nos vemos luego…

-Así será- le aseguró Finn-Te llamaré…

Rachel asintió, encantada con la idea.

-Hasta luego…

Finn se acercó para despedirse, y cuando Rachel pensó que le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, Finn tomó de su mentón y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en los labios, nada comprometedor, pero aún así, significativo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con ternura, y entonces Finn se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Rachel entró finalmente a su casa, y comenzó a brincar de alegría, algo ya habitual en ella, sobre todo si se trataba de Finn.

A los poco minutos se dio cuenta de que no porque estuviera sola aquello dejaría de ser menos embarazoso y tonto, así que se tranquilizó, y decidió encender su árbol de Navidad.

Realmente, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba entre ella y Finn, pero definitivamente, pasaba algo, y ya no podía esperar para seguir descubriendo que es lo que aquello le traería, sobre todo a unas pocas semanas de celebrar Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les parece? Bueno, las cosas ya se van dando, sin embargo, antes de que llegue la Navidad pueden suceder muchas más! xD Perdón por la falta de Brittana, apenas me di cuenta de que necesitaba más de ellas, pero a esta hora ya no puedo escribir. ¡Lo haré el próximo capítulo! (el cual creo que estará a mitad de semana, estaré muy ocupada los próximos días u.u) ¿Me esperarían? Por lo pronto, sigan dejando reviews, por favor! Es importante saber su opinión ( y también emocionante :P)<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	6. With Or Without You

**¡Hola, lectoras! ¡Muchas gracias por sus increíbles reviews! Me han alegrado mucho en una semana extraña ;) ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo, porque los lios no terminan! ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! Es importante saber su opinión :)**

**P.D. Perdón si hay más errores de lo normal. Estoy tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras escribo esto xDD**

* * *

><p><em>Through the storm, we reach the shore<br>You gave it all but I want more  
>And I'm waiting for you…<em>

_With Or Without You- U2_

* * *

><p>-Olvídalo, duende- dijo Santana- Lo mío con Brittany se acabó. No quiero volver a verla.<p>

Rory la examinó por un momento.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí!-gritó Santana, haciendo que algunos clientes que discretamente escuchaban la conversación se sobresaltaran- Si lo que quieres es tirártela, bien… ¡hazlo! ¡A mí no me importa!

El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Esa mujer de verdad era difícil de tratar.

-No tengo idea de quién eres…pero creo que eres una desconsiderada- soltó Rory- Brittany ahorró durante todo el año para poder hacerte una visita en Navidad, y tú todavía la recibes reclamándole…

Santana estaba desconcertada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, escocés?

-Irlandés…

-Como sea- repuso- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Brittany se puso a trabajar en un restaurante italiano…

-Breadstix- supuso Santana.

-Además, vendió algunas de sus cosas…

-Espero que no haya vendido a su gato, Lord Tubbington…

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-preguntó Rory- ¿Por qué el orgullo te gana de esta manera? Brittany te ama, y estoy seguro de que tú también a ella, pero…debes de cambiar tu actitud.

La chica resopló. Tal vez el tipo verde tenía algo de razón, solo estaba dolida, y por eso no había podido apreciar el hecho de que Brittany se había sacrificado para visitarla. Y entonces no supo que decir. Odió la sensación.

* * *

><p>A una semana y media de celebrar Navidad, Mike despertó tarde y se vistió cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.<p>

Se arregló lo más presentable que pudo, aunque se olvidó de un pequeño detalle, y ese era pasarse un peine por la cabeza, por lo que cuando vio a Tina de pie en la entrada, ambos se sobresaltaron.

-¡Tina!-exclamó-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh, lo siento!-se disculpó ella- ¿Acaso estabas dormido…? Yo…

-No, no- dijo él, acomodando su cabello-Estaba…

-Bueno, solo…quería traerte estás galletas- le ofreció una bandeja- Las horneé yo misma…

Mike las tomó con una sonrisa.

-Yo…no te hubieras molestado…

Tina se encogió de hombros.

-Es…a modo de agradecimiento por haberme acompañado a entregar juguetes-explicó- ¡Me encantaría que volvieras a hacerlo el próximo año! Creo que seríamos un buen equipo…

Mike tragó saliva, soltando una risita.

-Sería…genial-aceptó-Gracias de nuevo…

Tina soltó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, entonces hemos quedado, solo quiero preguntarte algo…

-Adelante…

-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros en Nochebuena?-preguntó-Artie me dijo que no verás a tu familia y…

-¿Cuántas cosas te dice Artie de mí?-la interrumpió Mike.

-No es que precisamente me las diga- Tina sonrió- Yo le he pedido que me hable de ti, porque…quiero conocerte…

Mike la miró con ternura.

-Espero que al menos te diga cosas buenas…

Tina asintió.

-¿Qué dices?-insistió-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-Yo…no lo sé…

* * *

><p>-Entonces…<p>

-Entonces…

-Bueno…

-Bueno…

-¡Oh, dejemos de estar repitiéndolo todo!-exclamó Blaine.

Veinte minutos atrás, los chicos se habían encontrado en su oficina, y después de su visita a Central Park, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y no precisamente porque aquel encuentro hubiera resultado desastroso. Todo lo contrario. Ambos estaban intimidados, sonrojados, y todos sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos de que por primera vez en ya una semana, no habían escuchado ninguna discusión procedente de ahí.

Kurt bajó la vista, y sonrió.

-De acuerdo- aceptó-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente…

-¿Tienes…algún plan para esta noche?-preguntó Blaine, revisando unas carpetas.

-No precisamente- contestó Kurt, acomodando zapatos en su lugar- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Conozco un pub irlandés muy cerca de aquí…y creo que te gustará-dijo Blaine.

-Me parece perfecto- admitió Kurt, mientras se ponía a lustrar discretamente el calzado.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Han quedado para esta noche?-preguntó emocionada Mandy, la secretaria de Sharon, jefa de ambos.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron desconcertados.

-Yo…bueno, nosotros…-comenzó Blaine.

-Mandy, vete de aquí- le dijo Kurt, malhumorado - Sharon te necesitará en cualquier momento.

Mandy le hizo caso a regañadientes.

-Esta discreción es patética- dijo Kurt- Estoy seguro de que ya media oficina nos escuchó…

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-Al menos el plan sigue en marcha- comentó- Oh, y creo que esta noche es gratis hasta las doce…si quieres invitar a alguien más, por mí está bien…

-¿Invitar a alguien más?-preguntó Kurt- Tal vez...

* * *

><p>Aquel día, Rachel no salió de su habitación en ningún momento.<p>

Finn había prometido llamarle…y nunca lo hizo.

Claro, la situación no era como para cortarse las venas, pero a Rachel Berry le gustaba el drama, y por eso mismo, decidió ahogarse en su pena.

Había pensado que realmente le había hecho sentir algo a Finn, pero él nunca llamó.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días en los que había esperado su llamada, y las cosas seguían de la misma manera.

Probablemente él seguía siendo el mismo hombre libre y encantador…y ella era la misma tonta enamorada.

Y su amor no era correspondido…

Trató de llamarle y encontrar la respuesta a su silencio, pero tampoco quería parecer desesperada, y cuando le atendió el contestador, la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar. Aquella no sería una buena manera de resolver las cosas.

Así que decidió comportarse como la adulta que era, y fue paciente.

La paciencia le duró muy poco.

Afortunadamente, Mercedes llegó a visitarla, con el único propósito, claramente, de sacarla de aquel encierro.

-Vamos, Rachel, solo han pasado cuatro días…

-¿Y te parece poco?-preguntó ella-¿Quieres que espere toda la semana, acaso?

-No me gusta verte así…

-Todo es mí culpa- se lamentó Rachel- Creí que esta vez las cosas serían justo como yo las deseaba, me fui demasiado lejos…

-Pensé que había cambiado…-admitió Mercedes.

-¡Yo también!-exclamó Rachel- La primera noche que pasamos juntos fue hermosa, por un momento olvidé que solo se trataría de una aventura, porque lo sentí muy real, y a la mañana siguiente desperté con una nota. Traté de evitarlo, pero verlo de nuevo me desequilibró y él se acercó, me besó, me pidió otra oportunidad…

Mercedes asintió con tristeza.

-Después me lleva a ver el ballet, me promete que me llamará… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es decir, si no planeaba comunicarse conmigo, ¿por qué vuelve a ilusionarme?

-Tal vez tiene sus razones para no comunicarse- supuso Mercedes-Pero no te rindas aún. Debe de haber una explicación, y si no la hay, puedes olvidarte de él. Hay muchos chicos en la ciudad…

-Claro, pero yo estoy enamorada de él, no quiero a nadie más…- a Rachel se le quebró la voz- Y él solo se está divirtiendo conmigo, eso es lo que sucede…y yo soy una tonta, porque…le permito que lo haga. Lo peor es que…después de la nota, no pensé que volveríamos a lo mismo. De hecho, ni siquiera pensé que volvería a acercarse a mí…Soy una idiota.

-¡No!-la contradijo Mercedes- Eres buena, y sí, tal vez te has ilusionado, pero…todo está bien. ¡Es Navidad, y vamos a disfrutar que estamos vivas, y que somos jóvenes!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Kurt me llamó-explicó Mercedes-Quiere que salgamos con él…y con su compañero Blaine. ¡Parece que se están gustando cada vez más!

Rachel sonrió con tristeza, y Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-¿Finn Hudson?-inquirió- Por favor, ya habrá mejores que él…

* * *

><p>Puck le entregó a Quinn una taza de chocolate caliente mientras se sentaba frente a ella.<p>

Estaban en un café que se encontraba a la vuelta del motel en el que él se hospedaba, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo había admitido por el momento, les agradaba tenerse como compañía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Quinn, sonriendo, mientras bebía de su chocolate.

-Nada-Puck le devolvió la sonrisa- Es solo que…te ves muy linda así.

Quinn bajó la vista, sonrojada.

-Oh, por favor, no empieces-dijo ella- Estaba comenzando a sentirme cómoda…

-Entonces ya no diré nada que te moleste- solucionó él, sin dejar de sonreír- Aunque a veces…es inevitable.

Para cuando empezó a oscurecer, los chicos entraron al motel, y comenzaron a tener una apasionante sesión de besos que los dejó en la cama.

-Vas muy bien, nena, vas muy bien…-la felicitó Puckerman.

Quinn se puso encima de él, y lo besó con más intensidad.

Noah disfrutó cada segundo en el que sus labios se rozaron, sin embargo, Quinn lo detuvo inesperadamente.

-Pero que quede claro que…no somos una pareja…

Puck suspiró.

-Lo sé…

-De acuerdo…-Quinn volvió a besarlo, ahora con más seguridad.

* * *

><p>Al terminar de hacer unas rápidas compras navideñas, Brittany llegó al pub de Rory y se reunió con él en la barra.<p>

-Te he comprado un sombrero de duendecillo- le dijo, mostrándoselo al chico- Porque eres un duende, ¿cierto?

Rory sonrió.

-Brittany, tengo una sorpresa para ti…

-¡Amo las sorpresas!-exclamó ella.

Y entonces, Santana salió de su escondite, y se posicionó a un lado de Rory.

-Hola, Brittany…-la saludó.

La chica la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Santana y Rory se miraron.

-Rory me buscó y me contó…todo lo que tuviste que hacer para pasar esta Navidad conmigo-admitió, bajando la vista.

-Pero…no lo entiendo-dijo Brittany- Me dijiste que ya no querías verme…

-De acuerdo-aceptó Santana-Tal vez debería dejar de darte señales equivocadas. Te sigo amando…y te extraño, pero…maldita sea, ¿Cómo puede el amor ser tan complicado?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- admitió Rory.

-Lo siento Santana, pero…no puedo- Brittany la miró fríamente- No estoy segura de creerte.

-¿QUÉ?

-Tendrás que intentar algo más-continuó Brittany-Las palabras ya no me importan, algunas ni siquiera las entiendo…

Santana la miró con frustración.

-¿No puedes sentir lo que sucede en este momento?

-Déjame en paz, por favor- pidió Brittany, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo…

-Creo que deberías irte-le sugirió Rory.

-Bien-Santana suspiró-Pero, por favor, cuídala mucho…

-Lo haré- le aseguró él- Hasta pronto…

Una triste Santana salió del pub, y no miró a Brittany antes de marcharse. No se atrevió.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, el pub comenzó a llenarse, y Rory, y los demás empleados tuvieron que sacar algunas mesas más para sus clientes.<p>

Kurt y Blaine parecían estar teniendo una plática muy interesante, cuando una alegre Mercedes, y una desanimada Rachel se acercaron.

-Blaine, te presento a mis amigas- comenzó Kurt- Ella es Mercedes Jones, y ella…es Rachel Berry, o eso creía. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Finn no la llamó cuando le dijo que lo haría-respondió Mercedes.

-Oh

-¿Necesitas algo para tomar, Rachel?-preguntó Blaine.

La chica suspiró, y se sentó con la mirada perdida.

-No, gracias…

-Debes hacer algo para salir de esto- le dijo Kurt- Tú no eres alguien que se deprime…

-Pensé que aún seguiría extremadamente dolida-dijo ella- No siento nada.

-Es la alegría de la Navidad- explicó Mercedes- Te aleja de la mierda de todos los días…

-Chicas, hemos venido a…divertirnos, no pueden ser negativas-dijo Blaine.

-Es cierto- acordó Kurt- Sé que no soy precisamente el ser más positivo del mundo, pero…no negaré que Blaine tiene razón.

Blaine le sonrió, y por debajo de la mesa, tomó su mano, lo cual hizo que Kurt se sonrojara.

-Por cierto, ¿cuáles son sus planes para Nochebuena?-preguntó Blaine, para distraer a Kurt.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros.

-Tendré una cena con mi familia…

-Mis padres iban a venir a visitarme, pero…a último momento cancelaron los planes, tenían cosas que hacer-dijo Rachel- Así que estaré sola. Y me temo que me encontraré en casa viendo _Bridget Jones_, o algo de ese estilo, y lamentándome de lo triste que es mi vida…

Kurt observó a Rachel por un momento, y después se dirigió a Blaine.

-Bueno, ahora te das cuenta de que yo no soy el único dramático que ronda por Manhattan.

Blaine le sonrió con ternura.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te parece si hacemos eso de nuevo?-le preguntó Puckerman a Quinn mientras ambos seguían recostados en la cama.<p>

Quinn se enderezó, y dio un largo suspiro.

-Esto está mal- dijo.

-¿Qué?-Puck la miró con desconcierto.

-¡No debimos haber hecho lo mismo de la vez anterior!- se quejó Quinn, que de pronto, comenzó a llorar- ¿Es que nunca lo voy a entender?

-Me estás asustando…

Quinn se puso de pie, y miró a Puck con frustración.

-Yo…yo no quiero pasar lo mismo que en mi relación anterior-dijo-No soy un objeto. Necesito amor, necesito que alguien me quiera por lo que soy, no por lo que hago o por cómo me veo…

-Si me dieras una oportunidad, yo te amaría por eso y mucho más…-insistió Puck.

-No quiero arruinar esta amistad- repuso Quinn- Eres el amigo más cercano que tengo, bueno, eres además de mi ex novio, la única persona que conozco en esta ciudad, pero…creo que lo que estamos haciendo no está bien. Yo no quiero enrollarme. No quiero estar contigo solo para no sentirme sola. Quiero estar contigo porque de verdad lo siento, por muy cursi que suene…

-¿Y qué te dice el corazón?-preguntó Puck, con tristeza.

-No lo sé- admitió Quinn- Pero no quiero cometer una estupidez. Adiós, Puckerman…

-Pero…

Quinn tomó sus cosas, y se marchó. Otra vez.

A Puckerman ya le estaba cansando la misma historia, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?

Cada vez se enamoraba más y más de ella…

* * *

><p>-Por cierto, Mercedes, me siento mal- comenzó Rachel, que por primera vez en aquella noche, decidió empezar una nueva conversación sin mencionar el nombre de Finn Hudson- ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?<p>

Mercedes rió sin ganas.

-¿Recuerdan a Shane, el chico con el que me estaba viendo?

Kurt y Rachel asintieron.

-Me dijo que no estaba seguro de que yo pudiera ser su novia, pero… ¿saben algo? No me rendiré nunca en el amor…

-Vaya-Rachel se sorprendió-Creo que no había oído decir eso a nadie desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré- aseguró Blaine, mirando intencionadamente a Kurt.

Entonces, como si Rachel no estuviera lo suficientemente destrozada ya, Finn entró al pub, y se acercó a saludar a unas chicas que se encontraban en la barra.

-Maldición…-murmuró Mercedes.

Kurt y Blaine voltearon a la misma dirección que ella, y Rachel lo hizo un segundo después.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie, y caminó lentamente hasta donde él estaba. Mercedes la siguió, pues no quería que las cosas terminaran peor de lo que ya estaban.

Rachel miró a Finn, y antes de decir algo, respiró profundamente.

-Hola, Finn…

-¡Rachel!-se sorprendió él, componiendo una sonrisa en el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en ella.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Finn?-preguntó una de las chicas con las que estaba.

Era rubia, delgada, tenía una cara perfecta.

Rachel sintió una punzada de celos.

-Oh…Rachel, es una compañera de trabajo, y muy buena amiga mía-explicó Finn- Rachel…ellas son Erin, y Mia. Amigas también…

-Mucho gusto- dijo Rachel, tratando de sonreír-Yo…Finn…

-Discúlpenme un momento, chicas-pidió él.

Tomó a Rachel de la mano, y ambos se alejaron de la barra.

Mercedes los siguió discretamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Finn.

-Soy una tonta- murmuró Rachel para sí, y después decidió mirar a Finn a los ojos- Nada, Finn, yo…estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me tengo que ir. Que te diviertas.

Y sin despedirse de nadie, salió inmediatamente del pub.

Mercedes no pudo hacer nada para detenerla. Y tampoco Finn.

Se había quedado más confundido que nunca justo en el lugar donde había hablado con Rachel.

* * *

><p>Y alejados completamente del drama, Kurt y Blaine decidieron acercarse un poco más.<p>

Blaine deshizo el espacio que los separaba y puso su brazo alrededor del respaldo de Kurt.

Éste comenzó a temblar cuando Blaine tomó de su mentón, y acercó su rostro al suyo…

-¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera pagarme una cerveza?-preguntó Brittany, que de pronto se apareció, interrumpiendo el momento- Sé que no nos conocemos, pero hoy me he gastado lo último que me quedaba de efectivo, y ya es muy tarde para ir al cajero. Mi amigo Rory me dijo que no tenía que pagar todo el alcohol que consumía, pero temo que ya me he pasado de la cuenta, y no quiero aprovecharme aún más, ¿serían tan amables de ayudarme?

Kurt suspiró.

-Tengo veinte dólares, ¿te sirven?

-¡Claro que sí!-Brittany sonrió-¡Gracias! ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Puedo bailarte…

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó Kurt- Ya tienes tu dinero, creo que eso es todo, puedes irte…

Miró a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras salir afuera por un momento conmigo…

-Temo que no eres mi tipo- dijo Brittany- Demasiado elegante.

-Me encantaría- Blaine asintió.

Los chicos salieron, dejando a Brittany, y justo cuando pensaron que estarían solos…un grupo de personas se salieron a fumar y conversar.

_Ya llegará el momento…,_ pensó Kurt.

-Creo que…lo mejor será pedir otra cerveza… ¿te parece?-sugirió Blaine, ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Me parece excelente- aceptó Kurt, entrelazando su brazo con el de él.

Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente al interior del pub, y aunque sabían que nada extraordinario había sucedido aquella noche, ya habían dado un paso.

* * *

><p>Rachel se metió a la ducha sin quitarse el maquillaje.<p>

Dejó que el agua le empapara el rostro, y le corriera el rímel.

Finn estaba cada vez más lejos de ella, tenía que aceptarlo.

Pero aún así, no pudo abandonar su debate interno…

_¿Por qué?_, se preguntó._ ¿Por qué me hago esto a mí misma? ¿Por qué me ilusiono y dejo que él rompa mi corazón una y otra vez? ¿Cuándo entenderé que lo nuestro solo es una tonta fantasía que me inventé?_

Al terminar de ducharse, no pudo sentirse mejor.

La decepción la había ahogado a tal punto de que no había podido conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>-¡Nueva York, Sam Evans está aquí!-gritó el chico, una vez que llegó al aeropuerto.<p>

Su amigo, Noah Puckerman soltó una carcajada al verlo y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Y con todo y sus pelotas- dijo- O eso espero… ¿vienes a divertirte, cierto?

-Vengo a consolarte- lo corrigió Sam- Aunque también consideraré la diversión. Te escuché muy mal por teléfono… ¿qué sucedió?

-Estoy enamorado- explicó Puckerman.

-Oh-Sam se tranquilizó.-Pensé que se trataba de algo peor.

-¿Peor que la agonía de estar enamorado?

-Cierto, olvida lo que dije.

Sam tragó saliva, le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, y ambos fueron a recoger su equipaje.

-Entonces dime, ¿quién es la chica…?

* * *

><p>Bryan Ryan y Will Schuester esperaron a que terminaran de arreglar el escenario para comenzar con una presentación que se transmitiría en otro especial directo desde Times Square.<p>

Finn llegó un poco perdido, y al encontrarse con el par, se acercó un poco ansioso.

-Hola, chicos-los saludó.- ¿Han visto a Rachel?

-¿En dónde diablos está mi maldito abrigo?-preguntó ella, mientras pasaba malhumorada por donde él se encontraba. Se percató de su presencia y sonrió tímidamente.-Oh, hola, Finn.

-Hola, Rachel…

-Disculpa, tengo que seguir buscando mi abrigo antes de que comencemos…

-Está bien- dijo Finn- Rachel…yo solo…quería preguntarte, ¿somos amigos, cierto?

Rachel asintió, desconcertada.

-Es solo que…aun no entiendo lo que sucedió anoche, pero…espero que no haya arruinado nada entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué habría de ser así?-Rachel trató de ignorar el dolor que la embargaba…

¿Podría ser que Finn en verdad había olvidado llamarla?

-No, yo solo pensé que…-Finn dio un largo suspiro-Olvídalo. Espero que no estés muy decepcionada, porque…haré lo que esté a mi alcance para arreglar las cosas…

Y con eso, fue a reunirse con el resto de la banda.

Rachel volvió a sentirse mal. Quiso creerle a Finn, pero…deseó aún más que ya no le hiciera promesas que no cumpliría.

Bryan y Will observaron toda la escena sin parpadear.

-Diablos, ni siquiera mi vida amorosa ha sido tan complicada- comentó Bryan.

-Tú no tienes vida amorosa, Bryan- le recordó Will-Tú tienes aventuras…

-Cierto-razonó él-¡Soy un hombre sin compromisos!

Rachel los miró con tristeza.

-Por favor, déjenlo ya…

* * *

><p>Mike y Artie se dirigieron a Central Park antes de ir a sus respectivos trabajos, y mientras platicaban, a Artie se le ocurrió sacar un tema que Mike hubiera preferido no escuchar, especialmente a esas horas de la mañana.<p>

-No lo hemos discutido muy bien aún…-comenzó Artie- Pero Tina y yo queremos tener un bebé, y espero que al inicio del año las cosas resulten…tú sabes…

Mike tosió para ocultar su incomodidad.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó-No llevan ni un mes de casados…

-Lo sé- Artie sonrió- Pero…cuando amas a alguien, tienes que aprovechar, y cumplir tus sueños mientras la tengas a tu lado, ¿sabes? Es como atrevernos a enfrentar retos, y esas cosas…

Mike asintió con tristeza, solo que Artie no lo notó.

Después de todo, Tina amaba a su esposo…

Y lo que su amigo le había dicho era muy cierto. Aquel hubiera sido un consejo que le hubiera venido muy bien a él en un momento…

En un momento antes de que Tina se convirtiera precisamente en la mujer de Artie Abrams.

Ahora ya era muy tarde para considerarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? Espero que no haya sido decepcionante...¡Ahora me he dado cuenta de que faltó un poco más de Quick y Tike! El próximo capítulo lo solucionaré xD ¡Se vienen muchas cosas!<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y espero que dejen reviews, por favor, no se olviden! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	7. Loving You

**¡Hola, lectoras! Perdón por no actualizar hasta ahora. No tenía mi computadora conmigo, así que por eso he tardado.**

**Este capítulo se lo quisiera dedicar a mi amiga Mari, la Finn de mi Puck xD porque me ha apoyado desde el principio con este fic, y nunca podré terminar de agradecerle. Espero que al terminar el capítulo, te pueda sacar una sonrisa, Mari ;)**

**¡Gracias por todos los reviews/alertas/favoritos! ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Back off loneliness, and hello tenderness<br>I've been waiting for your call for so long  
>It must have been hard just to follow your soul<br>To stick to the road that your heart wants you to go…_

_Loving You- Paolo Nutini_

* * *

><p>Un día después de haber llegado a Nueva York, Sam decidió salir a tomar un trago con su amigo Puckerman. El chico aun parecía lastimado, así que lo mejor para él era que se distrajera un poco.<p>

Llegaron a un bar, e inmediatamente, tuvieron mujeres y tragos, aunque tuvieron más tragos, en realidad.

-Si mañana tengo una maldita resaca, te mataré, Evans- lo amenazó Puck.

-Calma, yo la tendré también-le dijo él-Por ahora, solo relájate, y diviértete.

-¿En qué momento cambiamos papeles?-se preguntó Puck.

Una morena llegó a la barra, y se dispuso a ver el menú, cuando Sam se acercó a ella.

-Hola, linda…

-Eso no funciona conmigo- le advirtió Mercedes.

Sam resopló.

-Soy Sam Evans… ¿y tú?

-Mercedes Jones- respondió, escapándosele una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes sola?

-Yo…pues…sí.

Sam alzó una ceja, y cuando iba a decir una de las frases de conquista que le había enseñado Puckerman, justamente, su amigo se agarró de él, un poco asustado.

-Discúlpame un segundo- le pidió Sam a Mercedes; Miró a Puck con odio- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Yo…creo que ya estoy viendo doble- dijo él, con voz pastosa.-Tienes dos bocas, y son más grandes de lo normal, es asqueroso…Me pregunto si tu amiguito ahí abajo se multiplicará o estará del mismo tamaño…

Sam se puso rojo como un tomate, y miró a Mercedes avergonzado.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó ella.

-Nos vamos de aquí- le susurró Sam a Puckerman.

Tomó a su amigo, y lo ayudó a pararse.

-Lo siento, nena, nos tenemos que ir.

Mercedes estaba decepcionada.

-Oh

Los chicos se acercaron a la puerta, y antes de largarse, Puckerman gritó.

-¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! ¡Pórtense bien o Santa no les traerá regalos!

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó hasta finalmente estar fuera del lugar.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Puckerman!-exclamó Sam.

-¡Y TÚ ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritó él, enojado.

-Pero…

-Idiota.

-Puckerman, es mejor que…

-Idiota.

-Yo…

-Idiota.

Rendido, Sam contempló a su amigo furioso. Para colmo, éste tomo con torpeza nieve de la banqueta y se la aventó en la cara.

* * *

><p>Y a la mañana siguiente, un constante toque en la puerta de la habitación hizo que Puckerman finalmente se parara de la cama.<p>

Se estiró, dio un bostezo, y buscó algo decente para ponerse. Se lavó la cara, y antes de abrir, se sobresaltó cuando vio el trasero levantado de su amigo Sam, quien dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Meneó la cabeza, y atendió.

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio quien estaba ahí.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

_And then the cold came, the dark days  
>When fear crept into my mind<br>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye!_

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night!<em>

-¿Qué demonios…?-preguntó Puckerman.

-¿Qué rayos…?-dijo Quinn, mirando al rubio que también estaba en la habitación.

Sam se levantó, y miró a ambos impresionado.

-¡Genial!-exclamó.

Puckerman bajó la vista.

-Eso fue…encantador.

-Bueno, no he terminado…

-No, y no sigas por favor- pidió Sam-Entendimos tu punto.

Quinn lo miró ofendida.

-Disculpa, Noah, ¿acaso ahora te gustan los hombres…?

-¿QUÉ?-Puckerman abrió los ojos como platos-¡No, él es mi amigo Sam!

-Oh…está en calzoncillos.

-Amigo, ponte unos pantalones, por favor…

Sam hizo un saludo militar, y se desapareció para cambiarse.

-Lo siento, creo que vine en un mal momento- dijo Quinn, retirándose.

Puck la detuvo.

-No, está bien. No te negare que me encuentro en muy malas condiciones, pero…ha sido un buen gesto de tu parte.

-Solo quería disculparme-explicó ella- Sé que me he comportado como una perra contigo, pero…tienes que saber que así me pongo de vez en cuando.

Puck soltó una carcajada.

-El punto es que…estoy muy apenada, y…quisiera que…de verdad fuéramos amigos.

-¿Solo amigos?

-Solo amigos- afirmó Quinn-Sé que…nos podemos llevar bien.

-¡Se pueden enrollar muy bien!-gritó Sam, desde el baño.

-No pensé que diría esto, pero creo que hay hombres más pervertidos que tú…-comentó Quinn.

-En realidad, la palabra adecuada sería idiota.

Ambos rieron, y a pesar de la situación extraña… se dieron cuenta de que las cosas prometían mejorar.

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel salieron de grabación, y ambos se miraron sin saber que decirse.<p>

-Esto es un desastre-dijo Finn-Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Hablar?

-Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil, pero…tengo una explicación.

Rachel lo miró exasperada.

-¿Qué quieres, Finn?

-Necesito arreglar todo esto…

-Bueno, aquí me tienes- suspiró.-Solo que…no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

-Voy a…comprar unos regalos-contestó, abrumada.

-¿Puedo encaminarte?

-De acuerdo- se resignó- Vamos.

Ambos caminaron por Madison, y después de esperar unos minutos, Finn encaró a Rachel.

-Yo…de verdad me gustas, Rachel-admitió, nervioso-Y…necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo.

-Esto es totalmente innecesario-dijo ella-Y me confundes… ¿no estabas con otras chicas?

-Son mis amigas- respondió-Ni siquiera he…ya sabes, con ellas…

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto…

-Lo que sucede es que…no sé, algo me pasa contigo, pero…soy nuevo en todo esto, y…no sé si tú sientes lo mismo…tampoco quiero lastimarte.

A Rachel se le destensó el rostro al oír eso, pero aún así, sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. Para empezar, ya la había lastimado, aunque obviamente no se lo diría.

-Entiendo que…estés confundido, porque…no tenemos nada claro, pero…no sé si debamos arriesgarnos. Es decir, por tu bien, y el de…nuestra amistad. No quiero perderte…como amigo, y si te sientes incómodo…

No pudo terminar.

De acuerdo, su punto era que no debían arriesgarse. Sería mejor que él no se expusiera a cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, aunque…en el interior, Rachel se estaba protegiendo a ella misma. No podía arriesgarse a que terminara igual que la vez anterior, y la vez anterior a esa. No merecía sufrir así.

Al menos, no todo estaba mal.

Su corazón llegó a sentirse cálido al saber que, definitivamente, Finn sentía algo por ella.

Lo mejor era no llevar el sueño muy lejos, o si no volvería a despertar.

-Está bien, Rach, ahora lo entiendo-aceptó-Pero espero que tú hayas entendido que nunca tuve la intención de arruinar las cosas en el modo en que lo hice.

-Tranquilo, Finn, todo está bien…

-Aún así, me gustas, debes saberlo…

-Oh, por favor ya cállate- le dijo ella, divertida.

Finn le sonrió, y la tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle, pues el pavimento estaba congelado, y no quería que se fuera a tropezar.

Finalmente, ambos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de Barney´s.

-Bueno, supongo que…aquí te dejaré-dijo él.

Rachel asintió.

-Espero verte pronto-continuó, mirándola a los ojos.

Por un momento, Rachel sintió que comenzaría a hiperventilar, pues Finn se fue acercando aún más a ella.

Entonces, Finn tomó de su mentón, y estuvo a punto de presionar sus labios con los de Rachel, cuando ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, desconcertado.

-Dejémoslo mejor así- dijo.

Finn suspiró con tristeza.

-Muy bien, soy un idiota-reconoció-¡Pero trataré de cambiar!

Rachel no pudo evitar reír, y por dentro deseó con todas sus fuerzas no flaquear, y dejar que él la ilusionara nuevamente, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que cuando se encontró con la mirada perdida, pidiéndole a sus voces internas que se callaran, la dejaran en paz, y le dejaran de recordar lo guapo que se veía con aquella bufanda y aquel gorro, Finn se acercó, y le robó un beso que duró un nanosegundo.

Rachel lo miró atontada, y Finn sonrió abiertamente.

-Bueno, nos vemos pronto- le dijo, y se alejó.

Rachel suspiró, aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, y siguió caminando con la intención de entrar a la tienda, sin despegar su vista del camino por el que se había ido Finn.

Lamentablemente olvidó que tenía que abrir las puertas de vidrio para poder pasar, y después de un brusco golpe en la nariz, uno de los porteros se dignó a ayudarla.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, sobándose.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-preguntó el portero.

Rachel le dirigió una gran sonrisa, aún sin quitarse la mano de la nariz.

-¡Me encuentro excelente, caballero, gracias!-exclamó-¡Feliz Navidad!

Y entonces se escabulló.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine sonrieron con complicidad cuando Sharon entró a su oficina para ver los conjuntos que habían creado.<p>

Por primera vez, los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para crear algo que les diera crédito equivalente.

Mezclaron lo sofisticado con lo elegante, y lo _chic _con lo casual, sin olvidarse, además, de las típicas prendas de invierno que complementarían cualquier atuendo.

-Fantástico, chicos- dijo Sharon, después de examinarlos- Es bueno que por fin puedan colaborar juntos, ese era mi propósito.

Los chicos sonrieron.

-Esto tiene que ir en portada…

-¿Te parece, Sharon?-preguntó Kurt, ilusionado.

-¡Claro!-exclamó ella- Al ver estas tendencias, todas van a querer más, y nosotros tendremos más ventas.

-Bueno, eso es…genial-admitió Blaine.

-Me alegra que ya se han comprometido a ser un equipo, aunque…me enteré por ahí que no solo en el campo de trabajo han podido…mejorar su relación.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Oh, por favor, todos sabemos que algo pasa con ustedes!

Blaine tragó saliva, y Kurt se tiró dramáticamente sobre la silla.

-Mi vida se ha acabado- dijo-Ahora seré el blanco de las conversaciones y los chismes.

-Tranquilo, querido, a ti te encanta ser el centro de atención- le recordó Sharon- De acuerdo, ambos son asombrosos, y espero que sigan sorprendiéndome. ¡Au revoir!

Una vez que su jefa desapareció, Blaine se acercó a Kurt, y lo miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

-No me gusta que hablen de mi vida amorosa- confesó Kurt.

Blaine tosió para evitar una risita.

-Así que…tú y yo…hay algo, ¿cierto?

Kurt se enderezó, y miró a Blaine a los ojos.

-Puede ser- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces deja que hablen todo lo que quieran…

* * *

><p>Después de unos días de descanso, Mike fue llamado nuevamente al estudio de grabación, ya que le habían ofrecido un empleo como asistente de camarógrafo, y en lo único que pensó desde que llegó a trabajar fue en lo mal que estuvo haberle dicho a Artie donde es que se pasaría el resto del día.<p>

El equipo estaba inmerso grabando una escena pornográfica, y nada bueno podía venir de eso.

Para su desgracia, a la hora de la comida, Artie llegó a visitarlo…e iba acompañado por Tina.

Ambos entraron tomados de la mano, y uno de los asistentes les señaló el lugar de Mike. Lo único que él quería es que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¡Amigo!-Artie y él chocaron manos-¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Ehh…bien, muy pesado, diría yo…

-¿Qué están grabando?-preguntó Tina, con curiosidad.

-Una escena de sexo- respondió Mike, avergonzado- De hecho, no es algo morboso, no se preocupen.

-Interesante-comentó Artie.

-No…es muy agradable, al principio, pero…te acostumbras. Es…por el arte.

Tina asintió.

-Bien, chicos, continuamos-dijo el director- A sus lugares…

-Pueden quedarse aquí- señaló dos asientos detrás de él.

La pareja se acomodó, y entonces todos volvieron a su trabajo.

Los actores se deshicieron de sus prendas, y entonces comenzaron a actuar sus escenas.

Mike ayudó a mover la cámara y no pudo dejar de preocuparle el hecho de que su mejor amigo y su esposa estaban viendo eso.

Artie y Tina se quedaron pasmados, y ella le dio un codazo a su esposo cuando se quedó atontado contemplando la escena.

Al poco tiempo, Mike regresó con ellos, más turbado que nunca.

-Bueno, este es mi trabajo- se encogió de hombros.

-Lo has hecho bien, Mike- lo felicitó Tina- Aunque…me he quedado con una imagen muy extraña en mi cabeza, creo que debería de salir un poco, si me permiten.

Tomó su bolso, se puso de pie, y se alejó.

Mike se aventó en su silla, cansado.

-Amigo, me gustaría que vieras esto…-Artie se acercó y le entregó una cámara- Aprovechando que no está Tina.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?-preguntó Mike.

-Le he grabado un video- admitió Artie- Es algo cursi.

Mike aún seguía desconcertado.

-Solo lo hice para desearle feliz navidad, y…para recordar lo increíble que fue este año para nosotros…

-Oh…ahora lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres que haga con él?

-Tal vez podrías editarlo-sugirió Artie- Me gustaría que pusieras de fondo la canción de nuestra boda, o algo así, ¿te parece?

-De…acuerdo-aceptó él- Trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible.

-¡Gracias, amigo!

* * *

><p>-Rory, me alegra salir contigo, pero… ¿podrías decirme que hacemos en Central Park? Tengo frío.<p>

-Hay una sorpresa para ti- le dijo él.

-Ya no quiero más sorpresas-se quejó Brittany- La última que me diste fue muy triste.

-Pero esta vez será diferente, te lo prometo.

Ambos caminaron a un lado del puente, y después de pasar por un sendero congelado, Rory se detuvo frente a un hombre de nieve.

-¡Es Frosty!-exclamó Brittany, acercándose a él.

Santana salió por detrás, y Brittany por poco y resbaló al verla tan cerca.

-Rory, creo que debemos irnos, Frosty no tiene tiempo para visitas- dijo.

-Brittany, por favor, dame una oportunidad- le pidió Santana- Sé que me he portado mal contigo, pero…es Navidad, ¿no podría al menos tener un deseo?

Brittany suspiró.

-Hice este hombre de nieve…para ti-admitió Santana-Y espero que te guste, porque…no fue un trabajo fácil.

A Brittany se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-se sorprendió-¡Si tú odias la nieve!

-Pero te quiero a ti-dijo Santana-Y haré lo que sea para que me dejes demostrártelo…

Sin pensarlo más, Brittany puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Santana, y la miró con ternura.

-Muy bien-le dijo, comenzando a sonreír- Te daré otra oportunidad.

Rory las miró extasiado.

* * *

><p>-Damas y caballeros, ciudadanos de Nueva York, tengo el honor de presentarles a la gran estrella, ¡Bryan Ryan!, que se encuentra con nosotros para promocionar sus especiales de Navidad, ¿cierto, Bryan?<p>

-Así es, amiguito, me han obligado a promocionar esta tontería-contestó él- Tengo dos especiales que saldrán al aire. Uno en Nochebuena, y el siguiente en la mañana de Navidad. Lo que yo me pregunto es… ¿por qué alguien quisiera pasar las fiestas cantando mis canciones?

-Tal vez porque son muy conocidas, Bryan- dijo el locutor.

-O tal vez porque todos van a estar borrachos hasta el tope, y se dedicarán a hacer idioteces, como yo…

-Ehh…Bryan, mucha gente nos está escuchando…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-Cambiando de tema- dijo el locutor, tragando saliva- ¿Con quién pasarás estas fiestas?

-No lo sé, amigo, si alguien me invita a una fiesta elegante, seguramente esté ahí, o tal vez terminaré ebrio con mi representante, Will, quien por cierto tiene el cabello rizado más horrendo que te puedas imaginar. ¡Las probabilidades son muchas!

Will, que lo estaba esperando afuera, se golpeó la cabeza con el puño un par de veces.

-Buen, Bryan, se nos está acabando el tiempo… ¿qué es lo último que nos puedes decir?

-Vean los asquerosos especiales navideños del tío Bryan, niños- comenzó- Y si los ratings son altos, prometo bailar desnudo en Año Nuevo por Times Square…

-¡Whoa!-se sobresaltó el locutor- Creo que aquí acaba la entrevista. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Bryan.

-De nada, amigo, estoy encantado de estar aquí-comentó, con sarcasmo.

Afuera, Will ya estaba considerando la idea de pegarse un tiro.

* * *

><p>Rachel siguió en Barney´s debatiéndose entre unas bufandas.<p>

Aquel era un trabajo difícil, ya que escoger una para Kurt, que solo hablaba de moda, no era precisamente algo que le ayudara mucho.

Estuvo revisando en muchos estantes, y ya que se había dejado un pañuelo en la nariz para evitar que sangrara, tomó torpemente una de las prendas, haciendo que el resto cayeran al suelo.

Avergonzada, trató de recogerlas, y en ese momento, un hombre se acercó a ayudarla.

Cuando se levantó, volvió a tirar las bufandas que sostenía.

-¿Rachel?

-¿Jesse?

_Tal vez rechazar a Finn fue una mala idea, _pensó. _Desde que me dejó aquí, solo he estado en el infierno._

-¡Qué sorpresa verte!-exclamó él, dándole un abrazo- Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con tu nariz?

-Oh, un…pequeño accidente- dijo ella- Nada grave…

-Tal vez podría arreglártela-se ofreció él- Soy cirujano plástico, ¿recuerdas?

-Gracias, Jesse, pero nunca me operaría la nariz-le aseguró Rachel- Barbra nunca lo hizo, y yo tampoco lo haré, además, no la tengo rota ni nada por el estilo.

Jesse se encogió de hombros.

-Solo decía.

Rachel suspiró.

Jesse era su ex novio. Habían salido hace mucho tiempo, y afortunadamente, quedaron en buenos términos, sin embargo, ella tenía la impresión de que él estaba obsesionado con ella, así que nunca pudo sentirse completamente libre. Después salió con otros chicos, después conoció a Finn…y Jesse no volvió a ser más que un recuerdo lejano.

Verlo de nuevo, definitivamente no era algo que esperaría en esa fecha.

-Así que estás escogiendo bufandas…-comentó él-¿Buscas alguna para tu novio, acaso?

Rachel tosió, incómoda.

-No…tengo novio-admitió-Es para un amigo.

-Oh- Jesse sonrió- Es bueno saberlo. ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?

Y así era él. Directo. No dudaba en pedir una cita cuando la chica le agradaba. Todo lo contrario a Finn.

Rachel no iba a mentirse, se sintió halagada cuando él la miró suplicante, pero…no estaba muy interesada. Seguro, era atractivo, interesante, pero…era su ex novio, lo mejor era seguir adelante.

Además…ella amaba a Finn. Sí, seguramente él solo jugaba con ella y nunca sería capaz de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos de la forma en que ella quisiera, pero…sabía que tenían una conexión.

Había algo especial que ella nunca había sentido con nadie. Mucho menos con Jesse.

-Yo…bueno…

-Te dejaré pensarlo- le sugirió él- Podemos intercambiar números, y si te parece bien, paso por ti el miércoles en la noche, ¿qué dices?

-No lo sé, Jesse- Rachel estaba indecisa.

-Considéralo- pidió él, y le entregó una tarjeta- Aquí está mi número.

Con resignación, Rachel sacó un bolígrafo de su bolso, y un papel para anotar.

-Y aquí está el mío…

-Perfecto- la sonrisa de Jesse se ensanchó-¡Esperaré tu llamada!

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza.

_¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?_, se preguntó, con fastidio.

* * *

><p>Puckerman, Quinn, y Sam se fueron a comer a un restaurante italiano a unas calles de Park Avenue, y mientras ambos amigos comentaban chistes obscenos, Quinn los miró sabiendo que ya no tenían remedio.<p>

Al final, tuvo que hacer caso a la frase "si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos", y rió de todas las ocurrencias que el par sacaba.

Al poco tiempo, su comida llegó, y ella se refugió en su enorme plato de pasta.

-Si piensas que después de esto llegaremos al motel, nos pondremos calientes, y correremos a Sam, estás muy equivocado Puckerman- le advirtió.

-Lo siento, nena, es solo que…tenía tiempo de no ver a mi amigo.

-Tenías dos semanas sin verme, idiota-le recordó él-¿Acaso me extrañaste? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí?

-¡Qué te den por el…!

-¡Muy bien!-lo interrumpió Quinn-Entiendo, son el tipo de amigos que se comparten hasta los calzoncillos, pelean como neandertales, y poco tiempo después se abrazan y comienzan a cantar canciones de amor.

Puck y Sam se miraron desconcertados.

-Pero… ¿sería mucho pedir que me incluyan en su conversación?-pidió-Tal vez no lo saben, caballeros, pero yo soy una señorita, y no estoy muy interesada en saber de tetas y esas cosas…o al menos de que quieran que me vaya…

-¡No!-exclamó Puck-¡Tú compañía es excelente! Perdona nuestra inmadurez, yo sé comportarme, mi amigo Sam, sin embargo, tiene un grave problema de idiotez.

-¡Oye!

-Hasta ahora ninguno de los dos tiene remedio- dijo Quinn-pero está bien, son buenas personas, solo que espero que recuerden que yo estoy aquí.

-Cierto.

Después de todo, los chicos se quedaron quietos.

-¿Por qué me miran así?-preguntó ella-¡Sigan comiendo!

Puckerman sonrió, y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el parmesano, cuando accidentalmente, rozó uno de los pechos de Quinn.

-Lo siento-se disculpó-No pretendía tocarte hasta que estuviéramos en la habitación.

Quinn le dio un codazo.

-Ahora yo también te he tocado a ti- le dijo ella- Y si sigues, te tocaré ahí abajo, pero te retorceré hasta…

-Chicos, yo aún sigo aquí-les recordó Sam.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Puckerman, con una enorme sonrisa-Hablemos de nuestros planes para Navidad, ¿les parece?

* * *

><p>Finn salió de su departamento por la tarde, y tomó un taxi que lo llevó a las calles más comerciales de Manhattan.<p>

Las compras navideñas no eran algo que le gustara hacer, pero tampoco podía escapar de ellas.

Tenía que encontrar algo para su madre. Algo mucho mejor que lo que le había dado el año anterior, y estuvo repasando en su mente las posibles opciones que además se ajustaran a su bolsillo, cuando pasó por el aparador de Tiffany´s, y un collar le llamó su atención.

No había nada extravagante en él, pero aún así era hermoso.

Se trataba de una simple cadena con un dije de una nota musical.

Y no, no estaba pensando en su madre mientras lo contemplaba.

Rachel amaba la música, tanto como él, y si tuviera ese collar brillaría aún más, aunque…Finn tenía entendido que regalar joyas era un gran signo de compromiso, una palabra que él odiaba.

Aun así, no pudo despegar sus ojos de aquel collar.

Sería perfecto para ella…

* * *

><p>-Hoy ha sido un día increíble- comentó Blaine, mientras Kurt y él colgaban unos vestidos en su lugar.<p>

-Sí, lástima que tendremos que quedarnos hasta tarde para acomodar todo lo que sacamos, mas las colecciones que llegaron…-dijo Kurt, con fastidio.

-Es cierto- coincidió Blaine- Pero…estamos juntos, te aseguro que así será más divertido.

Kurt lo miró con ternura, y dejó a un lado los ganchos con los que estaba colgando la ropa.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero…tenerte como compañero ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, de lo contrario, en este momento…estaría solo.

Blaine sonrió, y acarició su rostro suavemente, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo, cuando de pronto, se quedaron a oscuras.

La luz se había ido.

-¿Es enserio?-protestó Blaine.

-¡Mierda!-se quejó Kurt.

-Dame tu mano- pidió Blaine.

-¿Y cómo te la daré si no sé dónde estás?

Blaine estiró sus brazos, con el propósito de buscar a Kurt, y cuando lo encontró ambos se fundieron en un inesperado abrazo.

-Tendremos que esperar a que regrese la luz…-supuso Blaine.

-Por mí no hay ninguna prisa-dijo Kurt, sonriendo al sentir el calor de su compañero contra su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany caminaron tomadas de la mano por Times Square cuando Santana se detuvo.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Brittany.

La chica la tomó por ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Quiero hacerte una promesa, Britt…

-¿Tú?

-Soy…muy impulsiva, y sé que a veces te trato mal, por eso…te prometo que cambiaré mi actitud. Tal vez tardaré un poco, pero…si estás conmigo, estoy segura de que toda mi amargura se convertirá en alegría.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Brittany besó una de sus manos, y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Está bien-aceptó-Ahora vamos a divertirnos para comenzar a transformar eso…

Santana la abrazó.

-Nos tendremos siempre la una a la otra, ¿cierto?

Brittany asintió.

-Siempre…

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, Mike reprodujo el vídeo que Artie le había hecho a Tina para así poder editarlo.<p>

Y honestamente, hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Nunca supo en qué momento a su amigo le había dado por ser tan cursi, pero supo que si él estuviera en su lugar, probablemente haría lo mismo.

Aunque… ¿por qué no podría hacerlo en ese momento?

Obviamente, Tina no iba a correr a sus brazos una vez que lo viera, pero esa podría ser una buena manera de declararle sus sentimientos sin irse muy lejos, y evitar cometer una estupidez en vivo.

Tal vez así podría librarse de lo que le obstruía la garganta cada vez que la miraba.

Tal vez así podría librarse de amarla en secreto…

Terminó de mirar el video, y lo editó en menos de una hora.

Después de quemarlo en un disco, se alejó de su computadora, y encendió la televisión.

Y mientras cambiaba de canal, se dio cuenta de que podía hacer algo mejor que un video, pero tenía que prepararse…

* * *

><p>Finn tocó a la puerta de Rachel un par de veces, hasta que finalmente ella le atendió.<p>

Al principio, estaba desconcertada, pero eventualmente volvió a verse tan distante como aquella mañana.

A Finn no le gustó la sensación de fracaso que la mirada de ella le provocó.

-Rachel…

-Hola, Finn- lo saludó-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…-metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo, y sacó un paquete-Esto es para ti. Es…una recopilación. La música expresa algunas cosas que…han estado pasando por mi cabeza últimamente.

A Rachel se le dibujó una breve sonrisa en el rostro cuando tomó lo que parecía ser un estuche de CD.

-Gracias, Finn, pero… ¿a qué se debe?

Finn dio un largo suspiro, y decidió mirarla completamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, como te dije, son cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, y…tal vez sería conveniente que tú las supieras.

-Yo…no sé qué decir…-vaciló Rachel, nerviosa.

-Solo escúchalo, por favor-pidió Finn- Quizás cuando termines…puedes llegar a sacar algunas conclusiones.

Rachel lo miró con suspicacia.

-Oh, de acuerdo- sonrió, y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.-Entonces…

-Me voy- dijo Finn-Pero…estaré cerca, nos vemos…

Le guiñó un ojo, y finalmente se alejó.

Rachel sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

¿Por qué solo Finn le provocaba aquel efecto?

Cerró su puerta, y corrió rápidamente a su reproductor.

Sacó el CD de su envoltura, y antes de ponerlo, reflexionó un poco.

¿Y si se trataba de algo de amigos? O aún peor, ¿si eran canciones fúnebres?

No le gustaría mucho que Finn le dijera que no sentía nada por ella por medio de la música, entonces vería con tristeza algo que le apasionaba, pero entonces… ¿qué música podría contener?

No quiso hacerse ilusiones así que descartó inmediatamente la posibilidad de algo romántico, sin embargo, cuando finalmente colocó el CD y presionó el botón de _play_, la voz de Paolo Nutini llenó toda la sala…

"_When you're loving me, I'm loving you_

_And I love your prowess in the things that you do_

_and it's your flawless soul that bleeds my stone_

_and when you're loving me, I'm loving you…"_

Rachel no pudo soportarlo. En el momento que escuchó el coro, dejó caer su rostro sobre sus rodillas, y abrazó sus piernas.

Trató de no llorar, pero…no pudo evitarlo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Terminó de escuchar la canción y nunca pudo descifrar que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Dolor, tal vez…

Porque con Finn nunca sabía dónde estaba parada, y mucho menos tenía idea de a donde la iba a llevar todo eso…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Una vez más, perdón si a veces no hay mucho de una pareja en especial, pero recuerden, son cinco historias, y estoy tratando de poner una trama en cada una de ellas que valga la pena, y puede suceder que a veces me enfoque más en algunos que en otros xD<strong>

**Por cierto, me he decidido a publicar el último capítulo del fic justo el día de Navidad, por eso les agradecería que me dejaran reviews :P Así podré publicar más pronto, ya que al saber su opinión escribo más rápido :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;)**


	8. Bleeding Love

**Holaaaaa lectoras! No esperaba subir tan pronto el capítulo pero me animé por algo en especial xD Si les gusta ver a Finn celoso, entonces supongo que lo disfrutarán, jajaja. ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! ¡Los estaré esperando! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
>Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen…<em>

_Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis_

* * *

><p>Brittany y Santana llegaron al departamento de ésta última con la intención de descansar. Había sido un día muy largo, y después de su reconciliación, lo único que querían era dormir la una junto a la otra.<p>

Santana se aproximó a encender la chimenea, y Brittany la miró con ternura.

-Ha sido un año insoportable-comentó Santana-Navidad está la vuelta de la esquina, y entonces ya serán doce meses desde que nos dijimos adiós.

Brittany se acercó, se puso de rodillas, y la abrazó por detrás.

-Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo-le dijo-No me separaré de ti otra vez, sería muy triste.

-Lo sé, Britt-admitió Santana-Yo tampoco dejaré que nada nos separe…

* * *

><p>Finalmente, y después de haber pronunciado todas las palabras altisonantes que se le pudieron ocurrir, Kurt respiró de alivio cuando la luz regresó.<p>

Se encontró pegado prácticamente a Blaine, y aunque le gustó estar en esa posición, tenía que volver con su trabajo.

Pero Blaine no lo dejó.

Cuando se iba a poner de pie, Blaine lo tomó y acercó su rostro al suyo.

Estuvieron mirándose por un momento, y entonces…tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Kurt, con fastidio.

El intendente, el señor Davis, los miró sorprendido.

-Oh, lo siento, solo quería asegurarme de que se encontraban bien, por lo visto a ustedes también se les fue la luz.

-Sí, pero…no hay por qué preocuparse-dijo Blaine-Estamos…bien.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches, caballeros-dijo el hombre, retirándose.

-Buenas noches, señor Davis…

Kurt y Blaine se miraron.

-Bueno, será mejor que terminemos el trabajo antes de que nos vuelva a suceder lo mismo…

* * *

><p>Mike se recostó en su cama, tomó un cuaderno de notas, y un bolígrafo.<p>

Comenzó a escribir y se sintió como Shakespeare desarrollando plena…tragedia.

Era difícil expresar sus sentimientos pues cada vez que su corazón palpitaba al recordar el rostro de Tina…también se rompía al recordar a su amigo Artie.

Diablos, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ella?

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos por lo que pareció ser unos minutos, y finalmente se armó de valor para poner en papel todo lo que su corazón expresaba.

No muy seguro de su declaración, volvió a reproducir el video de Artie, y se quedó pasmado al observarlo.

Al terminar, suspiró, y le echó un rápido vistazo a su escrito.

-¿Qué es lo que mi amigo grabó?-se preguntó-Un video navideño dedicado a su esposa, ¿y qué es lo que yo tuve que grabar el día de hoy? Un video porno para entretener a pervertidos.

Ssupiró, y finalmente, tomó de nuevo el bolígrafo y le agregó unas palabras más al papel…

_Feliz Navidad…_

* * *

><p>Un taxi se paró en el hotel de Quinn, y ésta bajó del vehículo con una sonrisa en la cara.<p>

Había pasado una tarde increíble con Puckerman y su amigo Sam, y por primera vez durante su estancia en la Gran Manzana, se dio cuenta de que sí había personas que la valoraban.

Puck bajó después que ella, y cuando Quinn estuvo a punto de entrar, la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Simplemente…eres encantadora-dijo Puck-Y…sé que quieres que seamos amigos, pero…me preguntaba si…quisieras tener una inocente cita conmigo. El idiota de Sam no estará presente, te lo aseguro.

-Me…encantaría-admitió-Aunque…esta vez tú pagarás la cena, ¿cierto?

Noah soltó una carcajada.

-Siento lo de esta noche-se disculpó-Sam es una verdadera mala influencia.

-Quién lo diría- se burló Quinn, mientras se asomaba para contemplar al rubio que parecía estar escuchando música dentro del taxi.

-Entonces…hemos quedado-Puckerman sonrió-Sé que no te arrepentirás…

-Bien, nos vemos- se despidió ella.

-Claro…

Quinn se acercó a él, y Puck juró que lo besaría en los labios, pero su despedida fue un simple beso en la mejilla, que aún así, lo dejó algo atontado.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana, Rachel se abrigó y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse café. Ya era algo tarde a comparación de la hora a la que ella estaba acostumbrada a levantarse, pero el detalle de Finn la había dejado pensando mucho.<p>

¿Por qué si realmente la quería, no podía decírselo y ya? Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que jugar con ella todo el tiempo?

Terminó de preparar su café enojada, y se sentó en su pequeño comedor, para efectivamente, volver a darle vueltas al asunto.

En cuestión de semanas, todo había cambiado, y…su dignidad no le permitía siquiera considerar la idea de esperar a Finn toda la vida.

Si no funcionaba, tenía que seguir adelante…

Entonces el ruido de su móvil la hizo despertar de su reflexión.

Revisó quien llamaba, y se mordió el labio, dudativa.

Jesse St James…

Antes de arrepentirse, Rachel contestó, y trató que su voz reflejara tranquilidad, algo que no sentía en ninguna parte de su ser.

-Hola, Jesse…

-Hola, Rachel, he decidido llamarte para saber cómo estás, espero que no te moleste…

-No, para nada- mintió-Me alegra que lo hicieras…

Jesse soltó una risita.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que…no he dejado de pensar en la propuesta que te hice. Realmente me sorprendió volverte a ver, y…me parecería oportuno que saliéramos a conversar, no hemos sabido el uno del otro desde hace mucho tiempo, así que…

-Jesse, agradezco tu oferta, pero…

-Oh, por favor- la interrumpió-Estamos a una semana de las fiestas, y no creo que estés tan cargada de trabajo como para no salir por una noche…

-Pues…en realidad, no-admitió.

Rachel lo pensó por un momento…

Sabía que ella y Finn tenían una conexión, pero él insistía en que no quería atarse, y además, siempre terminaba lastimándola.

Sería decepcionante esperar a que cambiara. Ya no tenía mucho sentido.

Así que respiró profundamente, y decidió hablar.

-Está bien-aceptó, resignada- Saldré contigo…

-¡Excelente!-exclamó Jesse - ¿Te importaría darme tu dirección para pasar a buscarte…?

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Brittany y Santana decidieron ir al pub de Rory ya que ésta última no tenía turno, y él las recibió con una gran sonrisa.<p>

-Hola, señoritas-saludó-¿Qué las trae por aquí?

Brittany sonrió.

-Venimos a celebrar…nuestra reconciliación…

-Oh, genial-dijo él, sacando tarros de cerveza-¿Quieren _Guinness_?

-¡Por favor!-pidió Santana.

Ambas tomaron asiento, y esperaron a que Rory les sirviera su bebida, cuando Santana soltó una palabrota.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Brittany.

-Creo que no tengo cigarrillos- comentó ella, revisando en su bolso.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-Desde que llegué a la ciudad-contestó-Ahora es lo único que me puede mantener tranquila…

Brittany la miró confundida, y después se dirigió a Rory.

-¿Acaso tienes cigarros?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

Santana suspiró.

-Bueno, tendré entonces que ir a comprar-supuso-Hay un puesto cruzando la calle, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero ten cuidado. Hay muchos hombres misteriosos rondando por ahí-le advirtió Rory.

-Me da igual- Santana se encogió de hombros- Si intentan meterse conmigo ya les romperé la cara o les patearé el trasero.

-Eres increíble- Brittany la miró fascinada.

-¿Podrías cuidar de mi chica por unos minutos?-le preguntó al irlandés.

-Claro, estará a salvo conmigo.

-Bien…

Besó la frente de Brittany, y salió con las manos en los bolsillos irradiando paz y felicidad.

Por primera vez desde hace un año, todo estaba bien en el mundo de Santana López.

* * *

><p>Artie recibió la visita de su amigo Mike al trabajo justo cuando ya estaba a punto de irse a casa.<p>

El chico se estaba congelando afuera, así que Artie lo atendió inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, amigo?

-Vengo a entregarte tu video- Mike le entregó un paquete- Ya está listo.

-¿Ya lo editaste?

Mike asintió.

-¡Asombroso!-exclamó Artie-Entonces… ¿crees que debería de mostrárselo al llegar a casa?

-¿Cómo?

Artie soltó una risita.

-Esperaba dárselo hasta Nochebuena, pero, tal vez es buena idea entregárselo antes, ¿qué te pareció?

Mike se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que le va a encantar, amigo-admitió.

Artie sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Está decidido, le daré mi declaración navideña a Tina esta misma noche.

Mike sonrió, pero en el interior no pudo sentir la misma emoción que su amigo, por mucho que quisiera.

* * *

><p>Kurt se ocupó por un momento en su oficina, cuando recibió una llamada de Mercedes.<p>

La chica le advirtió que se trataba de algo urgente, así que tuvo que atenderla sin interrupciones.

-Increíble-dijo, después de enterarse del chisme-¿Cómo es que lo aceptó? Claro, claro, tal vez está haciendo bien. De acuerdo, ahí estaré, si, no te preocupes…hasta luego.

Colgó, y antes de volver a su trabajo, puso los ojos en blanco.

Blaine espió mitad de su conversación, y cuando se dio cuenta de que había terminado, entró dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Así que…ya tienes planes está noche-comentó.

-Yo…bueno, no saldré precisamente por diversión-le informó- Le estaré haciendo un favor a una amiga.

Blaine asintió, mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Será una tristeza no poder encaminarte a tu casa…

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo.

-Lo sé, pero…siempre habrá otras noches-le aseguró-Por cierto, estaba pensando…tú y yo no tenemos un plan exacto para las fiestas, tal vez, podríamos…pasarlas juntos.

Blaine se acercó a él.

-Puede que tengas razón…

Estuvieron a punto de intentarlo de nuevo, pero en ese momento, Mandy entró sin siquiera tocar.

Se quedó paralizada al ver aquel acercamiento.

-Kurt, Sharon te quiere en su oficina, ahora…

-Está bien, ya voy…

Le guiñó un ojo a Blaine, y éste lo contempló dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Puck recogió a Quinn de su hotel a las ocho en punto, y ambos se miraron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara durante todo el trayecto que hicieron hasta llegar al restaurante donde tendrían una cena.<p>

Quinn pensó que probablemente aquel sería un comienzo fresco. Por fin conviviría con Puckerman de una manera decente, y tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más.

Y…probablemente ya estaría lista para dar otro paso en aquella interacción. Ella misma aún no se animaba a admitirlo, pero…todo indicaba a que se estaba enamorando de él, lo quisiera o no.

Finalmente, el taxi se detuvo, y los dejó a ambos en lo que parecía ser un restaurante-bar.

* * *

><p>Brittany sufrió un ataque de risa ya que Rory le estaba contando una historia de su tatarabuela, y una vez que paró, ambos se miraron a los ojos.<p>

-Me gusta tu risa-admitió Rory-Quiero escucharte de nuevo.

-¡Pero ya no tengo nada de lo qué reírme!-se quejó ella.

-Oh, entonces tal vez debería atacarte- dijo él, saliéndose de la barra, y acercándose a ella para provocarle cosquillas.

Muchos de los clientes los miraron con extrañeza por unos minutos, y después siguieron con sus propias conversaciones.

-¡Déjame!-pidió Brittany, sin parar de reír-¡Ya fue suficiente!

-No puedo hacerlo-repuso él, juguetón-No quiero dejar de escuchar tu risa…

Ambos parecían estar realmente abrazados, y ninguno podía dejar de reír, pero entonces llegó Santana, y tuvieron que detenerse.

-¿Qué demonios…?-preguntó ella, con desconcierto.

-Rory solo me estaba haciendo cosquillas…-explicó Brittany.

-¡Ustedes dos se estaban abrazando!-exclamó Santana.

-Solo…estábamos riendo-dijo él.

-¡Como si les fuera a creer!

-¡Santana!-Brittany se acercó-¡Déjame explicarte!

-Ya es muy tarde para eso…tal parece que la cuidaste más de lo que te pedí, irlandés…

-Santana, yo…-Rory no sabía que decir.

La chica no espero a que ninguno de los dos volviera a agregar nada, y se largó furiosa.

Brittany se echó a llorar en el hombro de Rory, haciendo que éste se sintiera aún más incómodo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a casa, Artie le entregó a Tina el video que había hecho para ella, y ésta se sorprendió ante su gesto.<p>

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de televisión, y lo colocaron en el reproductor.

Al poco tiempo, Artie apareció en la pantalla, y Tina pudo escuchar de fondo la canción que bailaron el día de su boda.

-¿Qué es esto, Artie?-preguntó, desconcertada.

-Es…un pequeño recordatorio de lo mucho que te amo…

Tina lo miró con ternura, y después se puso a contemplar el video.

Por medio de él, Artie le decía la felicidad que sintió cuando aceptó salir con él por primera vez…y cuando aceptó pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Tina recordó aquellos momentos con…al parecer, nostalgia.

Al finalizarlo, Artie tomó su mano, y la besó.

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Ha sido hermoso…y la edición es fantástica, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Artie vaciló por un momento.

-Bueno…mi amigo Mike me ayudó bastante.

-Oh, eso es…genial-admitió, algo confundida.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Mercedes llegaron al restaurante donde Rachel tendría su cena con Jesse St James con el único propósito de ayudarla.<p>

Rachel telefoneó a Mercedes, que telefoneó a Kurt, pidiendo que por favor estuvieran en el lugar de la cita, así ella no se sentiría tan incómoda. O eso esperaba.

Los chicos se pusieron anteojos de sol, aunque estaban en pleno invierno y no había ninguna necesidad de utilizarlos dentro de un lugar a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo, lo mejor era que el ex novio de Rachel no los reconociera.

-¿Para qué aceptó tener una cita con este idiota desde un principio?-quiso saber Kurt.

-Está harta de esperar por Finn-contestó Mercedes-Supongo que con esto planea sacárselo de la cabeza.

-Debe ser algo mucho más que eso si es que se está arriesgando a volver a salir con alguien como Jesse.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan duro-le pidió Mercedes- Jesse tal vez no es el chico que quisiéramos para ella, pero…es alguien decente, y comprometido.

-Es un tarado-la contradijo Kurt-Pero tal vez así la distraerá un poco de su eterno dilema con Finn Hudson…

Y entonces, ambos observaron como Rachel y Jesse llegaron al restaurante.

Jesse trataba de poner su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Rachel lo esquivaba.

Kurt necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reír.

Jesse le abrió la silla, y Rachel se sentó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, debo admitir que es caballeroso…

-¡Demasiado cliché!-se quejó Mercedes.

El camarero llegó de inmediato, y Jesse ordenó un vino, cuyo nombre Rachel nunca había escuchado en su vida.

Una vez que el camarero se fue, Jesse tomó su mano, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Rachel bajó la vista, incómoda.

-Así que, Rachel… ¿por qué no tienes novio?

La morena tragó saliva y decidió encararlo.

-Es…complicado-respondió-Estaba viendo a alguien, pero…

-No es de fiar-supuso Jesse-Lo que yo me pregunto es… ¿por qué alguien no querría tenerte a su lado.

-No…sé…a qué te refieres-dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

-Rachel, debo admitir que fui un tonto al dejarte ir-confesó-Eres hermosa, y…me gustaría recuperarte.

-¿Así que quieres tenerme solo por mi supuesta belleza?-preguntó ella, indignada.

-¡No!-exclamó Jesse-Es solo que…me encanta observarte, eres única…

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Reconoció que aquellos halagos eran aceptables, pero aún así…

_Finn_, pensó,_ yo amo a Finn…_

Lamentablemente, sus voces internas comenzaron a atormentarla, y la más sensata le recordó su triste realidad.

_Finn es un caso perdido. Es inútil esperar a que supere su estúpida fobia al compromiso, _le dijo una voz._ Si en verdad te quisiera, se olvidaría de todas esas ideas…es mejor si le das una oportunidad a alguien que SÍ quiere estar contigo…_

Al final, el corazón fue el que habló por ella.

-Te agradezco todo esto que me dices, Jesse, pero yo…estoy enamorada de alguien más…

_Alguien que no te ama de la misma manera,_ recordó, tragando saliva.

Jesse no se desilusionó al escucharla; al contrario, la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tengo competencia…bien, estoy dispuesto a jugar, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me rendiré.-afirmó.

_Diablos,_ pensó Rachel. ¿Por qué Jesse se lo hacía más difícil?

Y entonces, Kurt y Mercedes apartaron la vista de la pareja cuando Finn Hudson entró al lugar, con el propósito de dirigirse al bar, que, casualmente, estaba frente a la mesa de ambos.

El chico pasó sin reparar en ellos, cuando casi sin pensarlo, a Mercedes se le salió llamar su nombre.

Kurt la miró asustado.

-¡Finn!-exclamó.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Mercedes?-preguntó su amigo.

Su amiga no le contestó, pues sus ojos solo estaban en Finn.

Después de unos minutos, éste volteó, y sonrió al reconocerla.

Se acercó casi de inmediato.

-Hola, creo que eres amiga de Rachel, ¿cierto?

Mercedes asintió.

-Y él es Kurt…otro amigo- lo presentó.

Finn le ofreció la mano.

-Mucho gusto…

-Igualmente- dijo él- Así que tú eres el famoso Finn Hudson…interesante…

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde han dejado a Rachel…?

-Bueno, digamos que…también está aquí-respondió Mercedes, nerviosa.

A Finn se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó-¿En este lugar?

-Sí, solo que…tiene compañía.

Kurt señaló la mesa en la que estaba su amiga platicando con Jesse St James, y Finn frunció el entrecejo.

Tragó saliva, y antes de que los chicos notaran su cambio, decidió sacarse una duda.

-¿Ese tipo es su novio?

-Su ex novio-dijo Mercedes-Pero parece que…quiere conquistarla de nuevo…

-Oh-Finn comenzó a apretar los puños-¿Estaría muy mal si me acercara a saludarla?

-¡Ve de una vez!-le aconsejó Mercedes.

A espaldas de Finn, Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Le vamos a causar un enorme problema a Rachel!

-Al menos así Finn se decidirá a hacer algo…

Para eso, Finn ya estaba a mitad del camino, y cuando Rachel lo vio deteniéndose frente a Jesse y ella, por poco y escupió aquel vino caro que le había invitado su ex novio.

-¡Finn!-exclamó- Me da gusto verte, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Yo…solo daba una vuelta- dijo él, escudriñando a Jesse con los ojos.

Jesse soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando?

Rachel comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-No sabía que…tenías novio…

Jesse sonrió al escucharlo.

-No es mi novio-Rachel bajó la vista.

¿Cómo era posible que llegara a irrumpir en su cita si él ni siquiera quería algo serio con ella? ¿Por qué actuaba como un novio celoso si no hacía más que usarla una y otra vez?

-Pero podría serlo…-dijo Jesse-De nuevo…

Finn miró a Rachel dolido.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo Jesse-Seguramente ustedes dos tienen algo, ¿no es así?

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Acaso tú eres el chico por el que Rachel sufre? Es mejor que ya no te acerques a ella, porque si la lastimas de nuevo, te las verás conmigo.

Ambos, Finn y Rachel, lo miraron con incredulidad.

Rachel estaba furiosa.

¿Desde cuándo era ella propiedad de Jesse St James? ¿Y desde cuando él podía decidir si seguiría viendo a Finn o no? ¿Para qué había aceptado su cita? ¿Por qué había tenido que reencontrarse con él desde un principio?

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Finn-¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Conozco a Rachel, y sé que puede hacer algo mejor que perder su tiempo contigo…además, ahora se encuentra a mí lado, lo mejor es que la dejes…

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir.

Finn trató de calmarse, inhaló, exhaló, y decidió mirar a Jesse a los ojos.

-¿Te parece si arreglamos esto afuera?

-¿Acaso me estás retando?-soltó una risotada, al momento en el que se puso de pie-Bien, si es lo que quieres…

-¡NO!-exclamó Rachel.

Kurt y Mercedes miraron la escena impactados.

-Rachel, no puedo creer que estés con este tipo-dijo Finn-Es un arrogante.

-Puedo ser arrogante, pero no soy un tonto como para dejar ir a una mujer como Rachel…

-Esto es emocionante…-comentó Mercedes.

-Salgamos de una vez…

Jesse se quitó su abrigo, y lo dejó sobre la silla. Finn no dejó de contemplarlo con un rostro serio.

Ambos salieron sin dirigirse la palabra, dejando a Rachel petrificada en su asiento.

En el momento en el que desaparecieron, Mercedes y Kurt corrieron a mirar la escena, y cuando Rachel se recuperó, los siguió lentamente.

-Mierda- murmuró, una vez que salió a la calle.

-Bueno, tienes algo que decir respecto a Rachel…-comenzó Jesse.

Finn asintió, y acto seguido, le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Pero… ¿qué rayos haces, imbécil?-preguntó Jesse, cubriéndose el rostro.

Finn lo miró con odio.

-No vas a alejar a Rachel de mí…

Jesse se recuperó de la paliza, e igualmente, le dio un puñetazo a su ahora rival.

La mayoría de los clientes salieron a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kurt, Mercedes, y Rachel se quedaron observando en la entrada.

Rachel se sentía en el infierno.

Y en cuestión de segundos, los dos chicos se agarraron completamente a golpes.

-¿Todos estamos a favor de Finn, cierto?-preguntó Kurt.

-Mmm..Sí, tal vez-dijo Mercedes- Aunque ha sido un idiota con Rachel…

-De Jesse mejor ni hablamos…

-No me están haciendo sentir mejor- se quejó Rachel.

Nadie trató de pararlos, todos estaban fascinados con aquel enfrentamiento.

* * *

><p>Puckerman, que se encontraba compartiendo un momento especial con Quinn, miró a los dos hombres afuera por medio de una enorme ventana, y se quedó con la boca abierta.<p>

-¡Es una pelea!-exclamó-¡Asombroso!

Quinn lo miró con desagrado.

-Odio la violencia-comentó-¿Por qué habrían de pelear?

-Me parece que se trata de una chica-supuso Puck.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que mejor me voy…

Finalmente, Puckerman la encaró.

-¡Pero si la estábamos pasando muy bien!

-Tú lo has dicho, estábamos, ahora estás muy entretenido viendo la estúpida pelea, y este lugar ya es un caso perdido-se puso de pie-Adiós…

-Pero…

Quinn se alejó, y Puckerman se quedó más desconcertado que nunca.

La chica salió, y pasó con cuidado entre la multitud de gente que estaba contemplando aquel espectáculo.

_Creo que exageré un poco con Noah, pero…todos los hombres son iguales, _pensó.

* * *

><p>Finn siguió golpeando a Jesse en el estómago, y Rachel decidió que era momento de intervenir.<p>

Sus amigos la observaron con miedo cuando se acercó a los chicos que peleaban por ella.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-gritó-¿Cómo es que quieren matarse a los cinco minutos de conocerse?

-Sé que lo he arruinado todo, Rach…-admitió Finn- Pero no puedo permitir que este idiota decida por ti…

-Rachel, lo siento- se disculpó Jesse-Pero si este imbécil te ha lastimado…

Rachel bajó la vista, y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien, Rach?-Finn se acercó a ella.

-Por favor, dejen de hacer el ridículo-pidió ella, alzando la vista, y lamentablemente, encontrándose con los ojos de Finn.

Jesse también se acercó y la miró con preocupación.

Instintivamente, Finn la atrajo hacia él para protegerla, y Jesse le dio un empujón.

Estuvieron a punto de pelearse de nuevo, cuando ella se interpuso.

-Estoy muy, muy decepcionada de ambos-dijo-Espero que ya se olviden de esta estupidez…

Y entonces se fue…

Mercedes y Kurt la alcanzaron, y los tres se alejaron.

Finn y Jesse se miraron sorprendidos, pero sin dejar de expresar el odio que sentía el uno por el otro.

Rachel, en cambio, se sentía destrozada.

Se sentía en un torbellino de emociones, y su corazón nunca estuvo cerca de sentirse liberado.

Lo peor es que la Navidad ya estaba a pocos días de llegar, y el pensamiento no le dejó la más mínima alegría que prometía.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora creo que me centré demasiado en Finchel, pero amé escribir el encuentro de Finn y Jesse xD Sé que faltó Klaine, faltó Tike, Quick, y lo siento, creo que hasta me olvidé de Bryan :P, pero se vienen muchas cosas para ellos, se los aseguro. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme unos cuantos reviews, por favor? ¡Me gustaría saber lo que piensan!<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	9. Soulmate

**¡Holaaaaa lectoras! ¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Casi llego a 40 :) Si siguen dejandome más y más el siguiente capítulo puede que esté pronto xD ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Por favor, necesito saber su opinión! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em>Who doesn't long for someone to hold<br>Who knows how to love you without being told  
>Somebody tell me why I'm on my own<br>If there's a soulmate for everyone…_

_Soulmate- Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

><p>Un taxi se detuvo en la casa de los Abrams, que estaba ubicada en el Upper East Side, y Mike bajó con inseguridad.<p>

Había decidido hablar con Tina, y ahora que ya se encontraba cerca de ella, las dudas comenzaron a aumentar. Tal vez era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Faltaban tres días para Nochebuena y no podía seguir guardando sus sentimientos a esas alturas.

Caminó hasta la puerta, y justamente, Tina Abrams lo recibió.

Estaba confundida, pero le dirigió la misma cálida sonrisa de siempre, y Mike se ordenó mentalmente poder controlarse.

-Mike…hola-lo saludó.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo…bueno…quería decirte que…-balbuceó.

-Tina, ¿has visto mi corbata? La dejé sobre la cama…

En ese momento, su amigo Artie se acercó, y miró a Mike con desconcierto.

-Mike, amigo… ¿qué haces aquí?

Mike no sabía que responder. ¿Acaso le diría que había ido a declararle su amor a su esposa? Decididamente no…

-Solo…-suspiró -quería decirles que no podré acompañarlos a la cena de Navidad. Estaré…grabando en Times Square, así que…

Aquello era una mentira. Estaría más solo que nunca.

Pero la soledad, en ese momento, resultaba ser mejor compañía que aquella pareja. Era por el bien de todos.

-Oh, es una pena-comentó Tina- Sería muy divertido que estuvieras con nosotros…

-Planeaba emborracharme contigo, amigo-comentó Artie- Ahora me temo que seré un borracho abandonado.

Tina soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pero si yo estaré contigo!-le recordó.

Artie la miró con ternura.

-Cierto…

Mike sonrió con tristeza.

-Bueno, creo que…lo mejor es que me vaya…hasta pronto…

-Adiós, Mike…-se despidió Tina, sin poder apartar su vista de él.

Y el chico se fue de la casa de su amigo de la misma manera en la que había llegado, con el corazón roto.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine se detuvieron en un <em>Starbucks<em> durante la hora de su almuerzo, y de lo único que comentaban era del espectáculo que habían dado los dos "pretendientes" de Rachel.

-Pero te lo aseguro, todo fue terrible…-comentó Kurt- Fue peor que la escena de pelea de Mark Darcy y Daniel Cleaver en _El Diario de Bridget Jones_. Por poco y se matan, lo cual es ridículo.

-¿Pero por qué nadie hizo nada para detenerlos?

-Todos estaban fascinados con el enfrentamiento-recordó Kurt- Yo los hubiera detenido, pero odio a los salvajes, y mi atuendo era increíble, no podía arriesgarme a que me lo arruinaran si me interponía. Además, no quería tener un puñetazo en mi rostro, es muy sensible…

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-Rachel fue la que pudo hacer que pararan…está muy decepcionada…

-Me imagino-Blaine suspiró- Espero que se recupere pronto…

Y en medio de la conversación, un hombre y alto y atractivo se detuvo frente a la mesa de ambos, mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-¿Blaine Anderson?

-¡Sebastian!-exclamó él-Que gusto…verte.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo has estado? Me enteré de que conseguiste un trabajo en _Vogue…_

-Yo…bueno, sí, lo conseguí, de hecho…

Kurt tosió para que recordaran su presencia.

-Oh, Sebastian, él es Kurt, mi…amigo-lo presentó Blaine- También trabaja para la revista.

-Un gusto, Kurt- ambos se dieron las manos- Debo decir que tienes a un compañero muy talentoso…

Kurt alzó una ceja.

-Lo sé, lo he visto…

-Bien, bueno, me tengo que retirar-anunció Sebastian-Fue un placer encontrarte...Blaine, hasta luego…

-Adiós…

Kurt lo miró confundido.

-Sebastian…es solo un amigo-dijo Blaine.

-Oh, pues se veía…muy amigable, justamente.

Blaine sonrió.

-Aunque… ¿solo un amigo?

-Él ya es pasado-Blaine se encogió de hombros- Ahora estoy viviendo mi presente…y tú estás en él…

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera…está bien…

* * *

><p>Sam trató inútilmente de consolar a Puckerman, pero el chico no respondía.<p>

-Esto es cansado…-comentó.

-Es una mierda…-dijo Puck- Y yo tengo la culpa por haberme arriesgado…

-En el amor…nada es seguro-reflexionó Sam.-Pero ya has visto las películas, amiguito, no se acaba hasta que se acaba….

-Y esto ya se acabó -decidió Puckerman-Solo que no la dejaré que esté tan tranquila mientras yo me siento miserable…

-Oh, no, aquí vas de nuevo- se quejó Sam-La venganza nunca es buena, amigo…

-No me voy a vengar-lo corrigió él, poniéndose de pie-Solo voy a compartirle un poco de mis pensamientos…

-Y nada bueno puede venir de eso…

Puck tomó su abrigo, y cubrió su mohawk con un gorro.

-¿Vienes conmigo?

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, y lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Aquel día, Rachel despertó de mal humor.<p>

Lamentablemente, aún no podía olvidar la pelea de Finn y Jesse, y para colmo, Jesse le mandó unas flores y una tarjeta de disculpa.

Al poco tiempo, Finn le hizo lo mismo.

_¿Por qué?,_ se preguntó. Odiaba que aquella ya fuera la interrogante de todos los días.

Dejó ambos ramos de flores en agua, y se vistió para ir al supermercado. Tal vez así podría despejar su mente un poco.

* * *

><p>Santana se había olvidado de asegurar su puerta ya que había llegado furiosa la noche anterior, y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en su cama, y llorar.<p>

Ya sabía que aquel irlandés iba a arruinar las cosas…

Y aún seguía en cama, cuando, inesperadamente, Brittany entró a su habitación y la contempló con tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, casi gritando.

-Necesito que me escuches…

-¡Es que no tengo que escucharte!-exclamó-Sé lo que vi…

-¡Pero no es lo que tú crees!-repuso Brittany- Rory y yo solo estábamos jugando…

-Claro, jugaban algo sospechoso a mis espaldas…

-Santana, las cosas no son así, déjame explicarte, por favor….

-¡VETE DE AQUÌ!-gritó ella- ¡Ya no quiero verte, no te quiero escuchar, no quiero saber nada!

Brittany la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y odio.

-Bien, pero espero que no te arrepientas después…

Y con eso, salió, furiosa.

Santana comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Quinn puso los ojos en blanco cuando recibió a Puckerman y a Sam.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-preguntó, con fastidio.

-Esperaba una explicación- comenzó Puck, totalmente serio- Pero creo que será inútil, y he decidido aprovechar este momento para decir algunas cosas…

-No es necesario-dijo Quinn, evitando su mirada.

Sam los contempló sin parpadear. Aquello terminaría mal.

-¿Crees que porque me dejaste solo en nuestra cita yo seré el que vendrá a pedirte que lo intentemos de nuevo?

Quinn alzó una ceja.

-Ya me cansé -admitió Noah- Y créeme que…me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, de hecho, lo acabo de decidir mientras veníamos en el ascensor… pero aquí acaba todo. Ya no te volveré a buscar, no llegamos a ninguna parte. Tú no te sientes cómoda conmigo, está bien, me alejaré. Ya no quiero que me vuelvas a…demonios, a…lastimar. Tenía una buena vida antes de involucrarme más contigo y creo que la seguiré teniendo…

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-Quinn tragó saliva.

-No podemos seguir con esto-dijo Puckerman, bajando la vista-Y…no te preocupes, ya no te molestaré, solo quería decirte que…ya no me permitiré que me sigas usando a tu antojo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un minuto. Ni siquiera Sam sabía que decir.

Puckerman suspiró, y la encaró de nuevo.

-Espero que…tengas una feliz navidad…

Con eso, le dio un codazo a su amigo, y ambos se retiraron sin decir una palabra.

Quinn se quedó petrificada en la puerta, lentamente comprendiendo las palabras de Puckerman.

Y en las palabras de ella…lo había perdido.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en el departamento de comida orgánica en el supermercado, cuando accidental o intencionadamente, el carrito de Jesse St James chocó con el suyo.<p>

-¡Jesse!-se sobresaltó-Me asustaste…

-¿Recibiste mis regalos?-preguntó él, con preocupación.

-Sí, los recibí- Rachel bajó la vista.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió- se disculpó él- No quería que nada arruinara nuestra cita, pero ese supuesto amigo tuyo…

-Finn estuvo mal- lo interrumpió Rachel- Y tú también. Una pelea nunca soluciona nada…

-Lo sé, y no quería rebajarme a su nivel, pero…tampoco iba a permitir que nos arruinara la noche…

-Bueno, tú también te encargaste de hacerlo…-dijo ella, enojada- Además, Finn es una persona civilizada, no deberías de hablar de él de esa manera…

-Claro, me olvidaba que te gusta- Jesse suspiró- Rachel, entiendo que estuve mal, y podré pedirte disculpas las veces que quieras, pero por favor, déjame compensarte. Esta noche tendré una fiesta de Navidad con mis compañeros del hospital, y…no tengo acompañante. Por favor, dime que puedes venir…

Rachel se mordió el labio.

-No…creo que sea muy buena idea, Jesse…

-Te prometo que seré todo lo contrario a lo que viste en la cita-le aseguro-Además, es una fiesta privada, no hay manera de que el grandulón nos interrumpa…

-Lo siento, Jesse, no puedo…

-Por favor…-el chico casi y se puso de rodillas-No te vas a arrepentir, solo dame una última oportunidad.

-¡No es necesario que te arrodilles!-exclamó Rachel, mirando a su alrededor, y esperando que nadie reparara en ellos- Está bien, iré, pero por favor, ya no me insistas de esta manera…

Jesse sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien, entonces…no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Sharon citó a Kurt y Blaine en su oficina apenas y llegaron de su almuerzo.<p>

Los chicos se miraron nerviosos, pues al parecer, su jefa necesitaba algo, y era importante.

Ambos se sentaron frente a su escritorio, y esperaron pacientemente a que ella terminara de revisar unos documentos.

Finalmente, alzó la vista, y se quitó los anteojos de lectura.

-Bien, chicos, los he citado porque…necesito unos modelos especiales para imprimirlos en la edición de Enero. Antes de sus vacaciones, necesito cinco atuendos. Uno para portada, y los otros cuatro para ilustrar el artículo principal. El tema es invierno de noche. Tienen que sacar las tendencias que se usarán a comienzo de año en lo que a eventos de gala se refiere, ¿me explico?

Los chicos asintieron.

-Muy bien, entonces espero cinco atuendos por parte de cada uno para mañana.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Blaine, que también estaba desconcertado.

-¿No trabajaremos juntos?-preguntó.

-Me agrada lo que han creado estas últimas semanas-dijo Sharon- Pero necesito diferentes ideas, más opciones, creo que hacen un buen equipo, pero… ¡necesito más!

-¿No podemos crear más juntos?

-Quiero reconocer la esencia de cada uno-contestó su jefa- Así que…preferiría que lo hicieran por separado. Digamos que es como…una competencia amistosa.

Kurt y Blaine estaban aterrados.

Habían tardado mucho tiempo acoplándose a trabajar en equipo… ¿y ahora tenían que empezar desde cero?

Kurt se sentía miserable. Estaba divido entre su amor por Blaine…y su amor por la moda y el reconocimiento.

* * *

><p>Finn caminó por las calles neoyorkinas reflexionando acerca de su comportamiento. Y eso era algo nuevo para él, pero…las cosas habían cambiado.<p>

Tuvo que reconocer que haber golpeado al ex novio de Rachel no había sido lo más conveniente, sin embargo, había disfrutado hacerlo. Ese tipo no le gustaba para nada, y solo necesito verle la cara para darse cuenta de que era un idiota.

_De acuerdo, puede que esté un poco celoso_, admitió.

Pero en realidad… ¿solo un poco?

Finn sabía que Rachel le atraía, sí, le gustaba mucho, pero solo era eso… ¿cierto?

Era una pequeña atracción…

Mentira. Aquella pequeña atracción ya no significaba nada.

Finn estaba oficialmente enamorado de Rachel.

Solo le tomó unos minutos aceptarlo, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Había olvidado lo que era estar enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo, y sin proponérselo, ahí estaba de nuevo, en la misma situación.

Ya se había dado cuenta hace algunos días, cuando decidió regalarle aquel CD a Rachel, que la quería más que a una amiga, pero ahora podía admitirlo sin necesidad de una canción.

Ahora no tenía miedo, no se avergonzaba, lo gritaría a todo Manhattan si se lo pidieran.

Estaba enamorado, y justo cuando pensó que ya no volvería a caer…

Y aunque la idea de celebrarlo era agradable, decidió que lo haría de la manera correcta.

Tomó un taxi, y al poco tiempo éste lo dejó frente a la casa de Rachel.

Tenía que hablar con ella…

Pagó al conductor, bajó, y tocó a su puerta sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Rachel lo recibió algo desconcertada.

Llevaba puesto un vestido corto que verdaderamente le favorecía. Justo se había terminado de maquillar, y desde luego, le pareció algo extraño que Finn estuviera ahí.

-Hola, Finn…estaba arreglándome, pero…

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa-dijo él- Sé que no debí pelear con tu ex novio, pero…han pasado tantas cosas, Rach, y he sido un imbécil, sin embargo…me he dado cuenta de algo, y…tengo que decírtelo.

-Finn, me alegra que vinieras a disculparte, pero…se me está haciendo un poco tarde. He quedado con…Jesse -suspiró.

Finn entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo.

Rachel no quería mencionarlo, pero…esa era una manera de proteger su corazón. Lo que no sabía, obviamente, es que había destrozado el de él.

Ya no quería que Finn siguiera jugando con ella. Dolía demasiado…

-¿Estás saliendo con él?-preguntó, tragando saliva.

-Solo somos amigos- respondió Rachel, observando el dolor en sus ojos- Pero, puede que…

-¿Qué?

-Finn, lo siento mucho, pero…tengo que salir en unos minutos…

-Está bien-aceptó él, bajando la vista- No te molesto más…

Se alejó, cabizbajo, y Rachel no pudo hacer más que contemplarlo con tristeza hasta que desapareció.

* * *

><p>-Mike me parece un chico demasiado bueno-comentó Tina, mientras Artie encendía la chimenea- Me pregunto por qué no ha encontrado a la chica indicada…<p>

-Mi amigo es algo tímido-dijo Artie- Cuando éramos más jóvenes, yo solía presentarle a alguna chica, y salía corriendo. Y sé que es algo irónico que un nerd tuviera más fama entre las señoritas que él, pero…siempre fue así. Ha tenido algunas novias, pero nunca lo he visto muy entusiasmado…

-Es una tristeza…

-De hecho, hubo un momento en que le pregunté si era gay…

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó Tina-¡Dime que no hiciste eso!

-Estaba preocupado-se defendió Artie.

-Debe gustarle la soledad…-supuso ella.

-Al parecer será su eterna compañera-dijo Artie-Y…me entristece un poco el hecho de que pasará estas fiestas trabajando, pero…bueno, mi amigo es así…

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó al lugar donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta de Navidad a la que Jesse la había invitado sin saber con qué encontrarse.<p>

Tal vez había sido una mala idea aceptar aquella invitación.

Se sentía mal, pues no dejaba de pensar en Finn.

En ese momento, probablemente seguiría hablando con él, de no haber sido la prisa, y su sensatez la que la obligaran a decirle que no podía atenderlo por mucho tiempo.

Unas personas se le quedaron viendo cuando entró tímidamente, y supuso que eran doctores, todos parecían estar en un mismo ambiente, y ella se sintió fuera de lugar.

Afortunadamente, Jesse la reconoció, y se acercó de inmediato, dejando atrás a unas doctoras que conversaban con él.

-Hola, hermosa-dijo, besando su mano- Me da gusto que hayas venido… ¿quieres una bebida?

-En este momento no, gracias…

-Bueno- Jesse la tomó de la mano- Ven, tengo que presentarte…

Rachel caminó nerviosa tomada de Jesse, y éste la presentó con todos sus amigos.

Todos resultaron amables, y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, lo cual no le agradó mucho…

-Así que… ¿han comenzado de nuevo?-preguntó una de las doctoras.

Jesse soltó una carcajada, y puso su brazo alrededor de Rachel, haciendo que ésta se incomodara.

-Puede ser-contestó-Rachel y yo estamos…hablando, y lo más seguro que las cosas resulten bien.

Le guiñó un ojo, y entonces ella recordó porque habían terminado en primer lugar.

Él siempre quería controlarla. Todo el tiempo. Era el hombre de las decisiones, y ella no podía opinar. Rachel nunca pudo soportar aquello, y aunque todo había quedado en buenos términos, siempre dijo que nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Lo irónico es que había aceptado verlo de nuevo, aún después de una cita fallida.

En un momento, se llegó a preguntar si en realidad estaba aceptando a Jesse por despecho.

Finn le había llegado muy hondo, y todavía se sentía dolida.

No quiso pensar que estaba usando a Jesse para olvidarse de Finn, pero…probablemente así era.

Y le pareció muy triste…

Jesse siguió conversando con sus amigos, y Rachel siguió el juego de que se estaban dando otra oportunidad, más que nada, porque estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez Finn no la quería de la manera en la que ella quisiera, pero… ¿por qué había tratado de matar de golpes a Jesse? ¿Acaso estaba celoso en verdad?

_No, solo teme perderte como su juguete_, le recordó una voz. _Si estás con alguien, ya no podrá buscarte, y mucho menos ilusionarte._

_¿Realmente tengo que ser tan masoquista?_, se preguntó.

En un momento, Rachel se vio excluida, y le dijo a Jesse que tomaría asiento.

El chico no se molestó en acompañarla. Estaba muy ocupado presumiendo su genialidad a unas personas con la misma mente que él.

Rachel lo observó con tristeza.

Una cosa era superar a Finn, pero no de esa manera.

No podía quedar lastimada para volver a ser rechazada.

Y tampoco podía volver a cometer el error que había hecho hace un tiempo.

Sabía lo que quería…y no estaba ahí.

* * *

><p>Al pasar casi una hora, Jesse se acercó con un martini en mano, y se sentó a su lado.<p>

-¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta?

-No debí venir desde un principio…-dijo Rachel.

-Rachel, lo siento, no quería dejarte sola pero…

-Yo no quiero esto- lo interrumpió ella-No quiero volver a una relación disfuncional, y tampoco quiero fingir ser alguien que no soy.

Se puso de pie, deseando que las lágrimas no se le escaparan.

-Rachel, podemos solucionar esto…

-No, Jesse, ya no se puede hacer nada, solo…déjame ir.

Jesse tragó saliva, y no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel salió sin despedirse de nadie más, y finalmente, dejó que las lágrimas le arruinaran el maquillaje.

* * *

><p>Brittany llegó al pub de Rory con la misma actitud derrotista de cuando él la había conocido.<p>

Lo que al chico le sorprendió ahora fue que llevara su equipaje consigo.

-¿Brittany?-preguntó-¿Qué sucedió?

-Santana…me corrió de su departamento-dijo.

Rory corrió a abrazarla.

-Lo siento mucho… ¿pero no es que ibas a explicarle las cosas?

-Lo intenté, no quiso escucharme, como siempre-se lamentó-Y ahora…no tengo donde quedarme.

A Rory se le iluminó el rostro.

-Bueno, yo…tengo un cuarto en el que te puedes quedar-recordó-Está aquí mismo, al fondo de la cocina.

Brittany lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Crees que pueda quedarme ahí…?

-¡Claro!-respondió él-Por suerte, hay una cama, pero…debo advertirte que está algo sucio, y probablemente es incómodo. Tiene un pequeño baño con ducha. Lo usé cuando solía dormir aquí…

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora estoy rentando un piso en Greenwich Village-dijo Rory-Es probablemente el más barato de la zona, pero…me gusta.

Brittany sonrió.

-Gracias, Rory…

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y le ayudó a cargar con su equipaje.

-Vamos de una vez…

* * *

><p>Brittany observó el pequeño cuarto con admiración.<p>

-No se ve tan mal como lo describiste-comentó.

-Eso es porque aún no has pasado la noche aquí…

La chica se acercó a una puerta que estaba hasta el fondo, y estuvo a punto de abrirla para explorar, pero Rory la detuvo.

-No hay nada especial ahí- dijo- Esta puerta da a la calle…

-Oh

-Al menos tendrás como salir de aquí sin tener que pasar por el pub.

-¡Me encanta!

-Oh, y debo mencionarte que la luz no es muy potente, sobre todo en este invierno. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con las lámparas, son frágiles.

Brittany contempló a su amigo con admiración, y se acercó para darle un abrazo, a pesar de que se sentía mal haciéndolo.

Rory sonrió, satisfecho con haberla ayudado, pero aun así no servía de mucho. La tristeza no abandonaría a su amiga a menos de que tuviera a Santana a su lado.

Y entonces al irlandés se le ocurrió una idea…

* * *

><p>Dos noches después, Mike llegó al 21 Club para asistir a una inesperada presentación de Bryan Ryan.<p>

Rachel estaría ahí, desde luego, y lo había invitado para que se animara un poco, pues cada vez se sentía más solo.

En lo único que pensaba era en Tina, y en qué hubiera sucedido si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ella.

¿Valdría la pena intentarlo de nuevo? Ya no sabía que hacer…

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontró con Bryan mientras él se preparaba para el espectáculo, y la detuvo para actualizarse.<p>

-¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestro Ringo?-le preguntó.

Rachel dio un largo suspiro.

-Mal-admitió-Creo que ya me he rendido…

Bryan asintió, pensativo.

-Lo que sucede con el romance es que…las personas solo quedan juntas al final…

-Me parece que eso ha sido lo más sensato que ha salido de esa boca absurda que tienes, Bryan-comentó Will, su representante- ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero que tienes que vocalizar!

A espaldas de Will, Bryan le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano, y Rachel no pudo evitar reír.

-Nos vemos en el escenario, linda…-le dijo, y se fue.

Igualmente, Rachel decidió prepararse, y se dispuso a ir al baño para retocarse el maquillaje antes de salir, cuando se encontró con Finn en el camino.

La situación era incómoda.

-Hola, Finn…

-Hola, Rach… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien…-respondió, nerviosa.- ¿Listo para tocar?

Finn asintió.

-Solo quería…saber… ¿sigues viendo a Jesse?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, más que nada porque no se le ocurría una respuesta para él.

Finalmente, decidió ser sincera.

-Ya…no saldré con él -admitió- Fue un error, y…ya no me parece bien volver a lo mismo…

Finn sonrió abiertamente al escuchar aquello, y entonces estuvo más que decidido para declararle su amor, pero Rachel continuó hablando.

-Me di cuenta de que…tengo que amarme más a mí misma-confesó-Con Jesse, nunca pude pensar en lo que quería, y me parece que tengo que seguir descubriéndolo. Así que no te preocupes, Finn, sé que no quieres atarte, y no hay ningún problema. Yo estaré bien.

A Finn se le deshizo la sonrisa.

Rachel se mordió el labio, lo contempló por última vez, y se dirigió a su lugar.

Finn estaba desconcertado.

* * *

><p>Bryan Ryan salió al escenario con uno de sus estrafalarios vestuarios, típicos de una estrella de rock, y saludó a su público.<p>

-¡Maldita feliz navidad a todos!-gritó-Hoy estoy aquí, porque aparentemente, mi tonto representante quiere que vuelva a ser la gracia que alguna vez fui con la inútil esperanza de que se vuelvan a enamorar de mí y prendan el televisor para ver mis especiales navideños. Y a pesar de mi cinismo, niños, debo decir que me alegra haber sobrevivido otro año, y que además, ustedes, hayan decidido gastar su dinero para asistir a mis últimos conciertos en los que promocioné mi nuevo disco, por cierto, el cual es el peor de todos los que he grabado. Ahora me concentraré más en la Navidad. Nadie me ha invitado a ninguna fiesta aún, pero estoy seguro de que no me encontraré solo porque…en esta época se tiene que estar acompañado, y realmente espero que todos ustedes lo estén. Si mañana en la noche se encuentran más solos que un perro…bueno, lo siento, eso debe apestar.

Rachel bajó la vista. Mike lo miró ofendido.

-En fin, comencemos esta fiesta… ¡Feliz navidad!

_Dashing through the snow  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>O'er the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<br>Bells on bob tails ring  
>Making spirits bright<br>What fun it is to laugh and sing  
>A sleighing song tonight<em>

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh yeah<em>

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh!<em>

* * *

><p>Quinn se detuvo en una pizzería con el propósito de pedir cualquier cosa y largarse al hotel.<p>

Lo que le había dicho Puckerman aún seguía resonando en su cabeza, y después de haber llorado dos días enteros, decidió salir de su encierro, dispuesta a mejorar.

Lo necesitaba, pero…él ya se había cansado de estar ahí para ella, así que tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos de llamarlo, de buscarlo…

Finalmente, su pizza estuvo lista, y la miró sin saber qué hacer. No tenía apetito.

Y como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficiente mal a esas alturas, se dio cuenta de que a unas mesas de distancia, su ex novio, Tyler, se encontraba riendo con sus amigos.

Quinn estaba furiosa. El odio la invadió en el momento en el que puso sus ojos en él.

El chico se percató de su presencia, y su sonrisa se borró. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a hablar con ella, y Quinn se quemó mientras mordía la pizza tratando de escapar.

Con torpeza, se las arregló para salir antes de que él se acercara completamente, y todos en el lugar la miraron con extrañeza.

* * *

><p>Poco tiempo después, llegó al hotel sintiéndose como una fracasada.<p>

-Mierda…-murmuró, mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

Se tumbó en la cama, y encendió su laptop.

Habían pasado ya muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Había terminado una relación de mucho tiempo con alguien a quien amaba, y que creía que también la quería.

Y se había vuelto a enamorar, para su desgracia.

-Ya ha sido suficiente-dijo, mientras escribía a toda velocidad, y navegaba por el buscador.

Lo mejor era regresar a Lima.

Le gustaba Nueva York, pero ya no podía seguir así.

En Ohio, al menos podía pasar las fiestas con sus padres.

Afortunadamente, encontró un vuelo a Columbus, y después encontró otro que salía de ahí a Lima.

Hubiera preferido un vuelo directo, pero ya no era posible encontrarlo en aquel momento. Siendo Nochebuena, lo más probable es que los aviones estuvieran saturados, o inservibles.

Los pasajes eran muy caros, pero no le importó. Su tarjeta de crédito estaba intacta.

Dio clic en "Aceptar", y entonces lo supo…

Aquella sería su última noche en Nueva York, y ya no volvería a ver a Noah Puckerman jamás.

Soltó un suspiro, y sacó su maleta para comenzar a guardar sus cosas…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya solo falta un capítulo más para dar por terminado este fic, así que...¿qué se imaginan que sucederá con todos? Si me dejan reviews, empezaré a escribir el siguiente de inmediato :)¡Por favor, haganme saber su opinión! No les tomarà mucho ;)<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y hasta el próximo! :D**


	10. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**¡Holaaaaa! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo final. Disfruté mucho escribirlo, y espero que ustedes también sientan lo mismo al leerlo. Quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews que me han dejado, aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman para comentar, y me encanta aún más saber que les gustan las historias :) y...espero recibir un poco más de reviews para este final, porque...realmente me muero por saber que les parece xD No les tomará mucho, y ciertamente, me alegrarán aún más las fiestas ;)**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! ¡Espero que la pasen increíble! ¡Mis mejores deseos para todas! Una vez más, gracias por leer, compartirme su opinión, y acompañarme en esta historia...**

**Love, V...**

* * *

><p><em>I just want you for my own<br>More than you could ever know  
>Make my wish come true<br>All I want for Christmas is you…_

_All I Want For Christmas Is You- Mariah Carey_

* * *

><p>Un día antes de Navidad…<p>

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento, amigo-dijo Sam, mientras se acomodaba su peinado-Y estamos en Nueva York… ¿qué haremos para celebrar?

Puckerman no lo escuchaba. Estaba pensando en…Quinn.

Sabía que lo correcto había sido terminar con todo, pero…la extrañaba. ¿Sería capaz de vivir sin ella después de todo?

La verdadera respuesta era…no.

Nunca había sentido con nadie lo que ella le hacía sentir.

No era como las demás, tenía algo especial, y…lo volvía loco.

Por un momento, el orgullo y la dignidad le dijeron que siguiera como estaba. Ya la superaría, las chicas iban y venían, pero Noah Puckerman no quería a otra más que a ella…

Y entonces se dio cuenta…

-¡Tengo que buscar a Quinn!-exclamó, poniéndose de pie.

Sam, que estaba admirando su abdomen, se sobresaltó, y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué te fumaste?-le preguntó-¿No recuerdas lo que le dijiste? ¡Terminaste con ella definitivamente, amigo!

-Lo sé, pero…quiero estar a su lado…

-Amigo, ya es tarde para eso, seguramente no va a querer verte. Además, hoy es Nochebuena, debemos divertirnos…

-Tengo que hablar con Quinn, Sam-lo interrumpió Puck, seriamente-Ya no puedo perderla de nuevo…

-Está bien, está bien- se resignó su amigo-Pero si te rechaza otra vez, no quiero que te pongas como que estás en tu periodo. Hoy es día de fiesta y no pienso pasármelo encerrado aquí, consolándote mientras acaricio tu mohawk, ¿entendiste?

-Entendí, Sam-Puckerman soltó una risita-¡Ahora salgamos de aquí! ¡Tengo que recuperar a mi chica!

Sam negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un masoquista…

* * *

><p>Los chicos llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba la rubia, y Puckerman corrió a los ascensores.<p>

Cuando llegó al piso de Quinn, y se acercó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, y las mujeres de la limpieza estaban haciendo su trabajo. ¿Había salido? Probablemente, aunque…

-Parece que ha salido a dar una vuelta…-observó Sam.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó una de las mucamas.

-Esta es la habitación de la señorita Fabray, ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, joven- respondió la mujer- Me parece que la desocuparon esta mañana.

Puck frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado, y corrió nuevamente al ascensor para bajar.

-¡Espérame, amigo!-le gritó Sam.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al lobby, y Puckerman se acercó a una de las recepcionistas.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene idea de a donde pudo haber ido la señorita Quinn Fabray? Estaba en una habitación del séptimo piso.

-Un momento, por favor-pidió la recepcionista.

Noah esperó con impaciencia, mientras Sam trataba de calmarlo.

-Lo siento, la señorita Fabray ya ha abandonado el hotel…

-¿Cómo?

-Salió esta mañana…

-¿Y tiene idea de a donde se fue?

-Me parece que pidió un taxi que la llevara al aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, porque antes se detuvo aquí a firmar la cuenta.

-Oh…gracias por la información.

Sam le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tenemos que detenerla-decidió Puckerman.

-¡Estás loco!-exclamó Sam-¡A estas alturas su vuelo ya habrá salido!

-Tengo que encontrarla-dijo Noah-No se puede ir sin mí…

* * *

><p>-¡Tú eres el causante de que las cosas con Brittany estén mal!-exclamó Santana-Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que me estoy dejando manipular por ti…<p>

-Esto no se trata de mí, Santana, Brittany te necesita- le dijo Rory-Y espero que cuando veas la condición en la que está, te olvides de tu egoísmo, tu soberbia, y le des otra oportunidad, porque aunque tú no te la mereces…ella sí te la daría.

Santana se quedó pasmada al escucharlo.

Claro, sabía que no era precisamente una persona ejemplar, pero… ¿tenía que recordarle sus defectos justo cuando ya se sentía como basura?

-Voy…a ver cómo está-decidió-¿Dónde se encuentra?

Rory suspiró, y la guió hasta el cuarto en el que Brittany se estaba hospedando.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí, Santana vio a la chica, cabizbaja.

-Britt…

-¡Santana!-se emocionó-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, Rory me dijo que estabas muy mal…

-Te extraño…-admitió ella.

-Bueno, tal vez es mejor que las deje solas…-dijo Rory, retirándose y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Dejaré que hables-dijo Santana-Pero espero que no vuelvas a lo mismo de siempre…

Brittany sonrió, se acercó a ella, y tomó su mano.

-Ahora que estás aquí…lo mejor sería que habláramos en el pub…

Las chicas se encaminaron a la puerta, y cuando Brittany tomó de la manija para abrir…no ocurrió nada.

-¿Qué sucede, Britt?-preguntó Santana, asustada por su expresión.

-No puedo abrir…

Santana la hizo a un lado, y trató de abrir ella misma, pero era imposible.

-Mierda…-murmuró-Nos hemos quedado encerradas aquí…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué has elegido, Kurt?-preguntó Blaine, observando los modelos en los que su compañero trabajaba.<p>

-Chanel, Dior, Vivienne Westwood, Valentino, Gucci, ya lo sabes-respondió él, revisando unos zapatos-Ahora me estoy decidiendo entre unos Manolo Blahnik o unos Louboutin para complementar.

-A mí me parecerían mejor unos Jimmy Choo-comentó Blaine-pero claro, es tu decisión.

Kurt lo miró con incredulidad.

-Es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Tú ya hiciste el tuyo…

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-Blaine suspiró.

-Ahora, si me permites también opinar a mí…ese vestido Prada que escogiste no le va mucho al abrigo de Michael Kors , porque ambos tienen texturas diferentes y el vestido no logrará apreciarse muy bien si algo lo está tapando-dijo Kurt-Pero claro, es tu trabajo, no puedo meterme.

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-Solo era una sugerencia, ni siquiera te estaba criticando…además, si fuera una crítica constructiva, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Kurt lo detuvo.

-A mí no me va ninguna crítica, no me importa si sea constructiva o negativa, nadie decide sobre mi trabajo.

-Solo Sharon-le recordó Blaine.

Kurt trató de calmarse, para ahí estaba otra vez Blaine con su mirada perfecta, y sus palabras desconcertantes.

Tal vez ya estaba comenzando a irritarse de verdad, pero Kurt no pudo hacer más que preguntarse por qué Blaine tenía que meterse tanto en su trabajo.

-¿Sabes qué…?-comenzó-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Un artista tiene el derecho de expresarse como quiera, y yo haré las combinaciones que se me plazcan porque son mis gustos, si a ti te desagradan, bien, dedícate a lo tuyo, y listo.

-Lo siento, Kurt, solo quería ayudarte…-se disculpó Blaine.

-Me ayudarías si te guardaras tus comentarios-dijo Kurt, tratando de no sonar grosero-Hoy salimos temprano, ya no volveremos al trabajo hasta la próxima semana, y Sharon necesita los modelos antes de nuestras vacaciones, así que déjame trabajar…

Blaine soltó una carcajada.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Alguna vez estaremos de acuerdo en algo tú y yo?-le preguntó Blaine.

Kurt decidió encararlo, y soltó por un momento los zapatos que estaba sosteniendo.

-Solo si estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo en este momento…-respondió.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después…<p>

Rachel se encerró en su habitación luego de una rápida cena y decidió rentar la película de _Grease_ para pasar Nochebuena.

No quería ser pesimista, pero encontrarse sola en esa época no le daba muchas ganas de celebrar, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. Sus amigos festejarían por su cuenta, así que no hizo nada para cambiar su situación.

Se sirvió una copa de vino, encendió el calentador, y se acostó en la cama.

Justo estaba en la parte en la que Sandy sale de la casa mientras se encuentra en una pijamada, y comienza a cantar pensando en Danny…

_My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."  
>My heart is saying, "Don't let go.<br>Hold on till the end."  
>And that's what I intend to do<br>I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_  
><em>Since you pushed my love aside<em>  
><em>I'm out of my head<em>  
><em>Hopelessly devoted to you…<em>

Rachel sintió como las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba aquella escena.

Quería ignorar a su corazón, quería olvidar a Finn, pero…no era tan fácil.

Ella le era incondicional, lo amaba con toda su alma… ¿y qué es lo que él le daba a cambio?

Solo jugaba con ella, la lastimaba, la ilusionaba…

Rachel se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas eran de coraje.

No entendía como había podido ser tan tonta.

Y ahora lo que más le irritaba es que se encontraba sola, encerrada…y sufriendo.

No podía seguir así, tenía que amarse un poco más a sí misma.

Así que se levantó, detuvo la película, tomó su abrigo del perchero, se puso sus botas, bufanda, y gorro, y salió a la calle.

* * *

><p>Finn estaba cenando con su madre, y su esposo, Burt.<p>

Los tres no paraban de reír en la mesa, y a pesar de que conversaba de cosas irrelevantes, en su pensamiento solo estaba Rachel.

Nunca pudo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, y eso lo estaba matando.

Aquella noche, lo que pasaba entre ambos no tenía mucha importancia, pero a él le inquietaba.

No podía esperar más tiempo para que ella supiera que él la amaba. La amaba de verdad.

Ya no pensaba en ver a otras chicas. Ya no quería ir despacio.

Lo único que deseaba era tener a Rachel en sus brazos, besarla, y decirle lo feliz que lo hacía el solo sentirla.

Finn se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos por un momento, y su madre se percató de su cambio.

-¿Finn?-preguntó Carole-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo…-vaciló por un momento-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta, si no les importa.

Carole y Burt negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Pero espero que estés aquí antes de las doce!

-Claro, supongo que para entonces…ya estaré de regreso…

Finn tomó su abrigo, y en cuestión de segundos…desapareció.

* * *

><p>-¡Maldición!-exclamó Santana por milésima vez aquel día-¡Llevamos más de cinco horas aquí, Brittany!<p>

-Lo sé, Santana, sé contar…

-¿Dónde se encuentra el maldito irlandés?

-Seguramente está en el pub, atendiendo a familia, amigos, y clientes…-supuso Brittany.

-¿Y cómo es que no se ha dado una vuelta para ver que estamos haciendo?-preguntó Santana, enojada- Debería preguntarse por qué no hemos salido de aquí…

-Me parece que está ocupado…

Santana resopló.

Claro, estaba consciente de que no iba a tener una cena navideña de maravilla, pero al menos haría algo mejor que estar encerrada en un cuarto con su ex novia.

La situación podría parecer romántica para muchos, pero para ella era desagradable.

Brittany volvió a ponerse de pie, y dio vueltas en el pequeño espacio que se encontraban, cuando se detuvo, mirando hacia una puerta distinta.

Santana la miró con extrañeza.

Brittany se acercó a aquella puerta, y milagrosamente…pudo abrirla.

-¡Lo logré!-exclamó.

-¡Al fin!

Santana sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Así que esta puerta estuvo abierta todo este tiempo?-preguntó-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Bueno, lo olvidé-dijo Brittany-¿Te parece si salimos?

Santana asintió, tomó su abrigo, y Brittany entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

Ambas dieron unos pasos hacia fuera y…estaba nevando.

Brittany comenzó a temblar sin poder controlarse.

Santana se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, e inmediatamente se quitó su abrigo para dárselo a ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-No quiero que mueras de frio…-admitió Santana.

Brittany tomó el abrigo, y miró a Santana con ternura.

-Bueno, tenemos que movernos de aquí.

Santana volvió a tomar su mano.

-Pero juntas- dijo- Tal y como lo habíamos prometido…

Brittany soltó una carcajada, y ambas corrieron hacia la entrada del pub.

Un alegre Rory sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando las divisó entrando.

-¡Chicas!-gritó.

Aún sin soltarse, ambas se reunieron con él.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Brittany estaba a punto de explicarle toda la historia, cuando Santana la detuvo, mirando al irlandés con suspicacia.

-¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto, cierto?

Rory bajó la vista, soltando una risita.

-Tenía que hacer algo para reconciliarlas, su separación fue una estupidez-admitió.-Aunque me sorprende que hayan tardado tanto en salir. ¿Valió la pena, al menos?

Las chicas se miraron.

-Pues…

-Yo digo que sí-respondió Brittany.-Santana se preocupó por mí, y…siento que todavía me quiere… ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Santana le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Estás en lo correcto-afirmó-Te amo, Britt…

-Y yo a ti, Santana…

Rory sonrió.

-También te queremos a ti, duende…

-Entonces… ¿puedo unirme a ustedes?

-¡Oh, ven de una vez!-pidió Santana.

El chico salió de la barra, y a pesar de que algunas personas estaban observándolos, los tres se dieron un gran abrazo.

* * *

><p>Will Schuester se encontraba viendo el especial de Bryan por televisión, cuando tocaron a su puerta.<p>

Era, justamente, Bryan Ryan, que parecía algo pasado de copas- como casi siempre- y apestaba a tabaco.

A Will le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-le preguntó-¿No te encontrabas en una fiesta?

-Sí, vengo de ahí-contestó Bryan-Pero después me di cuenta de algo…

-Oh, no, aquí vamos de nuevo…

-Me di cuenta de que la Navidad es…hip… para estar con las personas…hip… que amas…

-Claro-Will asintió.

-Y…hip…me di cuenta, que a pesar de mi popularidad, aquí estoy, a mediana edad, más solo que un perro, pero aún así destinado a pasar el resto de mi asquerosa vida con un aburrido empleado de cabello rizado…hip…y por más que me molesta decirlo…puede ser que, en realidad…tú eres la persona que quiero…hip.

-Bueno, esta es una sorpresa-admitió Will.

-Me parece que sí-Bryan estaba confundido.

-¿Fuiste a una fiesta o a un bar gay?

-No, yo…estoy hablando…hip…enserio. Me fui de la fiesta, en donde había muchos traseros y tetas que valían la pena solo para pasar Nochebuena contigo…

-Bueno, Bryan…

-Es un terrible error, ricitos de oro, pero resulta que tú eres el maldito amor de mi vida…

Will se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Y para ser honesto, a pesar de todas mis quejas, y tu insoportable personalidad…hemos tenido una buena vida…hip.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

-Yo…gracias-dijo Will-Ha sido un honor trabajar para ti, aunque a veces he sido malo contigo…

-Infinidad de veces, amigo, infinidad de veces…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bryan…

-Oh, vamos, no te comportes como idiota...

Bryan se acercó a él, y tomó de su brazo antes de que se tropezara.

Se dieron un abrazo, y después volvieron a mirarse seriamente.

-Bueno, si te gusta la idea, podemos terminar de ver tu especial navideño…-sugirió Will.

-¡Oh, que te jodan, Schuester!

* * *

><p>Tina y Artie se encontraban viendo el especial navideño de Bryan Ryan, cuando tocaron el timbre.<p>

Tina se ofreció a abrir, y corrió a atender.

Sonrió al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

-Hola…

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Artie, desde el televisor.

Mike le pidió que no revelara su nombre.

Le mostró un cartel y Tina lo leyó en voz alta.

-¡Son cantantes de villancicos!

Mike encendió su reproductor, y "_Silent Night" _comenzó a sonar.

Tina lo miró desconcertada.

Mike sostuvo los carteles que tenía, y los fue mostrando de uno por uno…

_Con suerte, el próximo año…_

_Voy a tener la oportunidad de salir con muchas chicas como estas…_

Tina rió al ver las fotografías de modelos que Mike le estaba enseñando.

_Pero, por ahora, déjame decir…_

_Que sin esperanza, o agenda…_

_Solo porque es Navidad…_

_(Y en Navidad dices la verdad…)_

_Para mí, tú eres perfecta…_

Tina contempló a Mike sin saber que decir. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, y entonces, él siguió con el siguiente cartel.

_Y mi desolado corazón te amará…_

_Hasta el final…_

Tina sonrió con ternura.

_Feliz Navidad…_

-Feliz navidad…-murmuró ella.

Mike le dirigió una última sonrisa, y dio un largo suspiro.

Tomó sus cosas, y se alejó…

Tina lo observó con curiosidad, y antes de que él diera la vuelta, corrió a alcanzarlo.

Mike la miró sorprendido, y antes de que pudiera decir algo…Tina puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Mike se quedó paralizado, al momento que un brillo especial le apareció en los ojos.

Tina lo miró profundamente, y acarició su rostro.

Después bajó la vista, sonriendo, y regresó a su casa.

Mike no dejó de mirarla hasta que entró.

-Bueno, ya ha sido suficiente…-decidió, retomando su camino.

* * *

><p>Quinn tomó un pañuelo, y se secó las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por su rostro.<p>

Su vuelo se había retrasado más de cinco horas, y había estado en el aeropuerto prácticamente todo el día.

Ya había tenido que olvidarse de que sus padres la recibirían con una gran cena. Como ella lo había dicho alguna vez, su destino era estar sola.

Cerró los ojos y deseó inútilmente a que llamaran su vuelo por el altavoz, cuando a los lejos divisó a dos chicos que corrían hacia ella.

Quinn se puso de pie, y trató de alejarse, pero Puckerman la alcanzó.

-Quinn…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Puckerman?

-¿No te ibas a ir sin mí, cierto?

Quinn lo miró confundida.

-No entiendo qué demonios…

-Compartimos un viaje, ¿lo recuerdas?-la interrumpió-Y tiene que ser paralelo. A dónde tú vayas…yo también iré…

Puckerman le hizo una seña a Sam, y éste encendió su reproductor con fastidio, y subió el volumen.

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go…<em>

_I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart, in your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

_If I could, then I would_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>Way, way up high or down low<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_If I could turn back time_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>If I could make you mine<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go…<em>

Quinn bajó la vista, soltando una carcajada, y negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, Dios mío…

Puckerman la miró con ternura, y Quinn decidió encararlo sin importarle que tuviera lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nadie había hecho nunca algo así por mí…

Puck sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Quinn se acercó a él. Lo abrazó fuertemente, y cuando se separó, tomó de él, y lo besó.

Sam se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Wow…

Ambos se separaron, y miraron al chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya que es Nochebuena…me parecería mejor que la festejáramos aquí en Nueva York y no a bordo de un avión-comentó, devolviéndoles la sonrisa, y dirigiéndose a Quinn-Creo que ya has esperado mucho…

-Es cierto-admitió, mirando a Noah-Han sido tantos viajes, y esperas, pero, creo que finalmente…he llegado a mi destino.

Puck besó su frente, y la apretó más contra él.

-Bueno, más vale que comencemos por largarnos de aquí si queremos festejar a lo grande-dijo Sam-Por cierto, Quinn, si quieres tener tus pechos a salvo…

-¡Eso solo ocurrió una vez!-se quejó Puck- Amigo, ¿podrías dejar de avergonzarme delante de mi novia?

Quinn lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Eso es lo que soy?

-Yo..bueno…claro-asintió Puckerman-A menos de que no te guste la idea…

-No, no, me encanta- le aseguró Quinn, sonriendo.

-Muy bien, Romeo y Julieta, ¡ahora vámonos de aquí!

Los chicos rieron, y finalmente, los tres se dirigieron a buscar el equipaje de Quinn.

* * *

><p>Kurt bajó de un taxi con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.<p>

Caminó una manzana, y después de una breve espera, pudo entrar a su club favorito ubicado cerca de la Quinta Avenida.

Buscó entre la multitud por unos minutos, y finalmente divisó al chico que quería.

Se acercó a Blaine, y este le entregó un cosmopolitan.

-Finalmente estás aquí-Blaine suspiró de alivio.

Kurt sonrió, y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera observando.

Blaine hizo lo mismo, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que nadie estaba mirando, se acercaron y unieron sus labios.

Por un momento, se sintieron como las únicas personas en el lugar. La multitud no existía. Solo estaban ellos dos…

Cuando se separaron, ambos le dieron un trago a su bebida.

-Quisiera hacer un brindis-dijo Blaine-Por el amor, por la Navidad…por ti. No tengo idea de qué hubiera sido de mí si no te hubiera encontrado…

Kurt alzó una ceja.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Kurt-admitió Blaine-Y te amo por todo lo que eres, por tu extravagante gusto en la moda, por…tus palabras extrañas y fascinantes, por tu temperamento…no sé si algún día te hice creer lo contrario, pero no hay nada que odie de ti…y espero que tú tampoco me odies…

-Yo también te amo-lo interrumpió Kurt, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- Te amo, y me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero…ahora te lo he dicho, y no quiero por nada del mundo que te alejes de mí, aunque…si te vuelves a meter con Chanel, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias...

Blaine soltó una carcajada, y lo volvió a besar una vez más.

-Feliz navidad…-le dijo, abrazándolo.

-Feliz navidad-murmuró Kurt, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

><p>Rachel caminó por Times Square esperando contagiarse del ambiente navideño. Lamentablemente, no podía dejar de pensar en Finn, y todo a su alrededor le producía una nostalgia indescriptible.<p>

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan vulnerable?

Volver a recordar las últimas semanas, previas a Navidad, le provocaba un dolor extraño.

Ya no sabía siquiera que es lo que sentía en cuanto a Finn, pero sabía que no estaba bien.

Se sentía incompleta, vacía, miserable…

Mientras caminaba, atrapó un copo de nieve, y lo examinó por unos segundos…

Después alzó la vista, y se dio cuenta de que Finn Hudson venía acercándose a ella, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Rachel quiso desaparecer, pero por algún motivo, se quedó petrificada ahí.

De pronto, Finn se percató de su presencia, y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola…

-Hola…

Finn se detuvo frente a ella.

-Me sorprende encontrarte aquí…-admitió él-Pensé que estarías con alguno de tus amigos…

-Todos tenían sus propios planes, así que…

-¿Te parece si damos un paseo?-preguntó Finn.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

Finn soltó una risita, y ambos caminaron por la plaza.

-¿Has estado bien?-preguntó Finn, mientras caminaban.

-Sí…todo ha estado bien- mintió.

-Escucha…-Finn la encaró-me asusté con lo que pasó con nosotros la última vez, sentí que íbamos muy rápido, pero…

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada- lo interrumpió Rachel.

-Fuiste…maravillosa conmigo, Rach, y yo…

-Tú también lo fuiste…

-¿Me dejarías terminar?-pidió Finn.

Rachel tragó saliva, y deseó que Finn no tuviera aquella mirada encantadora, aquellos labios que le suplicaban que los besara…así que bajó la vista y lo escuchó sin interrupciones.

-Desde entonces he pensado mucho, y…

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, Finn-dijo Rachel, sin poder evitarlo.

Finn la contempló con tristeza.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Todo…está bien así…

-Rachel, tú y yo tenemos algo especial-le recordó Finn-Y sé que es demasiado tarde para decirlo, pero…estoy enamorado de ti, y no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser algo más…

-¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!-estalló Rachel, dejando que las lágrimas la destrozaran-¿Qué? ¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Claro! Rachel dejó de estar obsesionada conmigo, ¡es momento de arruinarlo todo de nuevo!

Finn miró a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué estás gritando?

-Finn…

-Rachel, cometí un error, pero nosotros…

-¡Nosotros nada!-exclamó ella-¡No puedes volver a hacerme esto! ¡No puedes seguir jugando conmigo, me lastimas! Yo…busco amor de verdad, ridículo, sincero, incapaz de vivir sin él…y tú solo quieres divertirte…

-Ya no me importa la diversión-confesó Finn-No me importa si es muy arriesgado, yo solo…quiero estar contigo.

Bajó la vista, y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Soy un tonto…

Rachel asintió.

-Y también me has hecho una tonta a mí…porque ahora…

No pudo terminar. El dolor la estaba matando, y ver a Finn de la misma manera, era como lastimar aún más la herida…

-Rachel, esto es distinto-Finn la miró a los ojos-Yo…ni siquiera tuve opción. No sé como lo hiciste, pero…me volviste loco, no me importa el compromiso, no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo…

-¡Es que nunca es distinto!-a Rachel se le quebró la voz- Ya han pasado semanas, y…creo que ya ha sido suficiente, este es el final…

-¿No sientes nada por mí?-Finn estudió su mirada.

-¡Y aquí vamos otra vez!-se quejó Rachel-Lo siento, Finn, pero…durante estas semanas, aprendí que no siempre se puede tener lo que uno quiere, por eso…te dejaré en paz. Me rindo, tú ganas…

-Si estamos juntos, ganamos los dos, Rachel…

-Finn, por favor, ya he tomado una decisión. Yo merezco algo mejor que esto- pidió Rachel, llorando.

-Está bien, pero…antes tienes que saber que te equivocas-le dijo Finn-El perdedor soy yo…

Rachel se secó las lágrimas.

-Tómalo como quieras…esto se acabó.

Miró a Finn por última vez, ignorando su rostro suplicante, y lentamente, siguió su camino.

Mientras se alejaba, recordó todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos, todas las risas, los besos, abrazos, incluso algunas situaciones embarazosas.

¿Sería posible que pudiera olvidar a aquel hombre? No, su corazón no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

Y en algunos casos, resultaba mejor seguir a éste que a su cabeza.

Si tenía la oportunidad, no iba a dejar que el amor se le fuera de las manos.

Así que ignoró a sus voces internas, y para cuando lo recordó, estaba corriendo de nuevo hacía Finn.

El chico siguió ahí, cabizbajo, lamentándose por haber perdido a una mujer maravillosa, cuando Rachel regresó, brincó, y casi lo derribó de un abrazo.

Finn la cargó y ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

Entonces Rachel se aferró a su cabello, y lo besó.

Finn le respondió al beso con entusiasmo, y aún cuando se separaron, no dejó de besarla en la frente, en la mejilla…

Después de un momento, tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

-Me parece que está algo pesada, señorita-bromeó.

-¡Oh, cállate, Hudson!-espetó ella, besándolo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Puck llegaron al pub de Rory tomados de la mano, y seguidos por Sam.<p>

Una vez que se sentaron en la barra, el chico hizo todo lo posible para estar lo más alejado que se pudiera de la pareja.

Pidió una cerveza, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado.

-¿Mercedes?

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Hola…-lo saludó-Vaya, pensé que no volveríamos a vernos.

Sam sonrió.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?-le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Estoy celebrando por mí cuenta-admitió ella-Aunque…estaría bien que tú me acompañaras.

Sam le guiñó un ojo, y pidió dos cervezas más para ambos.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te gustaría beber?-le preguntó Puckerman a Quinn.<p>

-¿Beber?-se extrañó ella-¡Quiero comer! Estuve sentada por horas esperando un maldito vuelo y odio toda la basura del aeropuerto…

Noah soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces pediré algo para ambos-decidió-Por cierto, te amo…

Quinn se sonrojó, y decidió darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-preguntó él, decepcionado.

-Oh, es que aún no estamos en la habitación…

Puckerman levantó una ceja.

-De acuerdo…-aceptó.

* * *

><p>Santana y Brittany se quedaron detrás de la barra, y antes de salir a celebrar con todos, se tomaron de la mano, mirándose con ternura.<p>

-Esta Navidad no será igual que la anterior-aseguró Santana-Comenzaremos el año juntas, y así será hasta el resto de nuestras vidas…

Brittany asintió.

-Ya no habrá inviernos tristes, solo nevadas felices…

-Eso…es muy lindo, Britt…

La chica se acercó, y le dio un suave beso.

-Bueno, ahora vámonos a celebrar…

Santana soltó una risita, y sin despegarse de Brittany, aceptó festejar con todos.

Se encontraron con Rory, y éste les entregó una copa a cada una.

-Ya falta muy poco para que sean las doce-les informó.

Brittany apretó fuertemente la mano de Santana, y ambas se prepararon para recibir la Navidad tal y como lo habían prometido, _juntas._

* * *

><p>Debido a que aquel beso había salido tan bien, Kurt y Blaine buscaron un lugar seguro-cerca del DJ, en el segundo piso-para que nadie los viera teniendo una intensa sesión que ya se merecían.<p>

El hombre estaba inmerso en su música, así que desde luego, no reparó en ellos, pero cuando detuvo el sonido, y encendió su micrófono para anunciar que faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las doce, los reflectores lo apuntaron, e inmediatamente, divisaron a los chicos besándose.

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron pasmados cuando todos en el lugar los miraron impactados.

-Bueno…no fue tan secreto como lo habíamos planeado-comentó Kurt.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Blaine, nervioso.

-Solo sonríe, y haz un pequeño saludo-dijo Kurt, mirando a toda su audiencia.

Blaine lo imitó desconcertado.

-Te amo, recuérdalo- susurró.

-Lo sé, Blaine, pero aún seguimos en público…-comentó Kurt, haciendo una reverencia.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, Mike encendió su televisión y se tiró en el sofá no sin antes dejar los carteles que le había mostrado a Tina en su habitación.<p>

Y ahí estaba, solo otra vez, en plena víspera navideña…

Esa noche nadie estaría a su lado, pero eso no opacaría la felicidad que sentía, aunque solo fuera momentánea.

Por fin había dejado en libertad a sus más profundos sentimientos.

Tal vez, comenzando el año, tendría la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel siguieron besándose en medio de Times Square sin importarles toda la gente que se detenía a contemplarlos.<p>

Fue entonces cuando escucharon la cuenta regresiva, que decidieron tomar un poco de aire.

-Te amo, Rachel-le dijo Finn-Siento mucho no poder habértelo dicho antes…

-Claro, estabas muy ocupado siendo el señor sin compromisos-comentó ella, tomándole el pelo.

Finn sonrió, y se acercó para besarla nuevamente.

Entonces toda la multitud gritó "¡Feliz Navidad!", y ambos se miraron con ternura, contagiados de felicidad.

-Todo lo que quiero para navidad…eres tú-admitió Rachel.

-Y yo te quiero para toda la vida…-le dijo Finn, tomándola en sus brazos, y besándola apasionadamente.

* * *

><p>Tal vez el mundo no estaba en una posición verdaderamente agradable, y probablemente, no muchos estarían de acuerdo, pero, a pesar de todas las desventajas, parece ser que... en realidad, el amor está en todas partes...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado la historia. Volví a incluir algunos diálogos de la película y los modifiqué un poco. Espero que no haya sido muy decepcionante xD Incluso agregué algo de Samcedes y WillBryan jajaja.**

**¡Por favor, no se olviden de los reviews! ¡Es la última vez que los pediré! xD**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por leer, y nuevamente, espero que estén disfrutando estas fiestas ;)**

**Con suerte, nos podremos leer alguna otra vez, hasta entonces...gracias, las quiero :)**


End file.
